


The Girl With Two Buns

by Subby_star



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Naruto is a sunshine, Neji has a smart mouth, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subby_star/pseuds/Subby_star
Summary: Neji is the crown Prince and he is looking for a personal attendant. Naruto just has to be the imbecile he is and pick the very woman Neji loathes, a girl with two buns.OrTenten is Neji's personal maidservant and she is looking for where she can purchase a tasteless, odourless poison.Work on Wattpad under the same title.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

In the forest glades sat a figure. He was a young man of regal beauty and majestic features. Silky brown hair cascaded down his back, swaying freely in the air as the zephyr blew through the velvety locks. His skin was fair and flawless, like a newborn.

His posture, even as he sat on the grass, depicted proper etiquette training and his aura in general radiated with a regal glow. He was majestic, a sight to see. However, inside, he was torn.

Light lavender eyes gazed at a bird nest sitting smugly in a tree branch not too far off. The little hatchlings chirped as they opened their tiny beaks in expectation for the little bits of food their mother brought. His eyes closed for a moment. That was what he would ever be, a bird. A caged bird.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His eyes snapped open upon the sudden intrusion and glanced to his side to look at the source.

A girl.

A girl with chestnut brown hair in two buns atop her head.

"It must feel wonderful for the little birdies to finally be free from their shells, free from their cages." The girl squatted beside where he sat and smiled absently at the chirping chicks.

_Finally be free..._

How she spoke his mind, he never did know. He wished, he wished to be free. However, destiny did not allow for it. He could never be free. Never.


	2. Chapter One

_Finally_ _be_ _free_ _..._

How she spoke his mind, he never did know. He wished, he wished to be free. However, destiny did not allow for it. He could never be free. Never.

From his peripheral vision, he saw a hand reach out to touch him and his lavender eyes widened in a sudden realization as he caught the hand and twisted it. The girl yelped and arched her back to ease the pain, which was effortless because he only twisted it further.

"What are you trying to do?!" His voice was cold and demanding.

"There was an insect on your head, I was only trying to retrieve it!" Girl yelled in response.

His other hand moved to his head and patted it down, he felt no insect. His eyes narrowed at the bun haired girl. "You liar! You were trying to make a move on me, weren't you? What do you want? Gold? Land? What is your mission?!" He demanded harshly.

That did it for our chestnut headed heroine. She angrily snapped her hand back, shocking the young man with her strength, and pointed a finger to his face.

"You self conceited bucket of scum! I was trying to do you a favour and save you from an harmful insect and you dare accuse me of moving on you?!" She snapped angrily.

The man slapped her hand away, anger flaring in his lavender pupiless eyes. "Gold digger." He said calmly, albeit accusingly. "That is what you are. On top of that, you lie. I shall not have any more of your petty advances."

"Listen Mr man, you are by far the rudest, scummiest, most narcissistic and arrogant person I have ever met! I hope you drink poisoned tea!" The girl huffed and stormed away.

Their noises disturbed the birds which were chirping loudly at the sudden sounds.

The young man watched the retreating figure of the girl with two buns on her head. She spoke up to him. She actually did.

 _'_ _Uncouth_ _.'_ He thought as he watched her march away like an angry landlord. He hoped destiny would never make him see her again.

If only he knew how wrong that was...

-

The Kingdom Hidden In The Leaves, Konohagakure, was a big and lustrous kingdom. Its borders were surrounded by lush forest which served as wild conserve for animals and a source of food and timber. The forest was also a barrier and wind breaker.

Because of the many herbs that surrounded them, the village was second best in medicine only coming after the Country of Whirlpools, Uzushiogakure. The country exported timber, fruits and herbs which made them a prosperous country.

The Kingdom was ruled by the strict king Hyuga Hiashi. He had two daughters and a nephew.

Princess Hyuga Hinata was a fair young maiden and the dream of every young man. Hair as dark as the night flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her gentle lavender eyes, a dominant genetic trait among the Hyugas, complimented her fair and flawless skin. Princess Hinata was as gentle as the summer breeze that she was often considered weak.

However, she had a virtue. She had great determination and boldness which was inspired by her fiancé, the Prince of the Country of Whirlpools, Uzumaki Naruto.

Princess Hanabi was the younger one of the two princesses. Long brown locks adorned her head and protruded her lavender eyes. Hanabi was more outspoken than her sister in many ways than one but that did not deter the sisterly bond between the two.

Finally there was King Hiashi's nephew, Prince Hyuga Neji. He was the son of the King's twin brother, Hyuga Hizashi.

Due to the fact that Hiashi was the older twin, he was made king while his brother was made to serve him as a member of the branch family. Neji had always hated the discrimination between the family members but who was he to question the ways of the Hyuga?

The blow upon his chest came when his father was sacrificed in place of the king when young princess Hinata was kidnapped and held for ransom. The kidnappers killed his father thinking it was the king and Neji was left alone in the world. His father had been his light and hero after his mother had passed, now he was gone.

The young boy resented the main household for that. He vowed to be better and stronger than the princesses, which he fulfilled. He was self taught to be strong, knowledgeable and skilled which soon became noticed by the king and a restraint order was placed upon him. He could not surpass the main household, not under the King's watch.

That only made Neji's hatred grow for the king and the main household. It was implanted in his head that he was nothing but a caged bird, never to be free. He was to serve the main household forever. That was his destiny.

His notions changed upon an encounter with the loud mouthed blonde prince of Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Naruto. The younger boy taught him that he could change his destiny because it was in his hands. After that encounter, he found out the truth through a letter written to him by his father before he died.

His father had willingly sacrificed himself for his brother despite all protests for a reason Neji never understood. His discovery made him warm up to his cousins and uncle.

Upon Hinata's engagement to Naruto, Neji was made crown prince as Hanabi was too young to inherit the throne and he was the only male fit for the position. He accepted the position and promised to be a good leader. However, he was still a caged bird after all. Destiny could not be changed after all.

_~ x ~_

  
"He is so handsome! Well not as handsome as Prince Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom but he is certainly a sight for sore eyes...Tenten are you listening?"

The blonde girl who had been droning on earlier paused when she didn't get any indication that her partner was even the least interested in what she was saying. Her teal eyes watched in amusement as her chestnut haired friend stabbed her mashed potatoes in anger.

"That conceited scumbag! I hope never to meet him again." The girl with buns muttered.

Her companion's ears perked when she heard the pronoun in the sentence. "Him? Tenten has a life partner?" She asked.

Tenten's caramel eyes drilled holes through her friend's head. "Ino, don't be stupid. I met this jerk at the forest today. Ugh! He was so conceited!" Tenten growled.

Ino leaned forward. She was the kind to gossip. "Details, young one, details." She edged.

"Fine. When I was searching for herbs this morning, I saw this jerk in the forest glades..." Tenten told her story as she mercilessly stabbed her innocent mashed potatoes. "And he called me a gold digger! Ugh his nerve! If I didn't need to get to work, I would've given him my fist!" To prove her point, she banged her fist on the table, both startling her blonde friend and attracting stares from the others in the restaurant.

Ino shook her head as Tenten rubbed her hand in pain. She had hit the hand that the jerk had twisted earlier on the table. "Love blooms in unlikely situations. You never know, Tenten." Ino said to which Tenten gave a snort. "Anyway, did you hear that the crown prince is looking for a personal maid or butler?"

"What does that have to do with me?" Tenten asked dryly. This made Ino hit her palm against her head in a face palm.

"This means that I have a shot at being near prince Neji-sama!*"

"Tautology." Tenten sneered.

If Ino heard her friend's sneer, she chose to ignore it. "Think of the gold involved in the job and the handsome Neji-sama! It would be wonderful!" Ino squealed.

"I thought you liked the artist? Sai wasn't it?" Tenten asked while scarfing down her food in an unladylike manner. The shadows of night was already creeping over the city and the young lady did not like to stay out late because of her ill guardian.

"I do. Unfortunately, he is nothing but oblivious to the signs I've been giving." Ino hit her head on the table with a soft thump as she wailed into the wooden material.

"I have to go now Ino. Thank you for the meal." Tenten announced and appreciated her blond friend for her dinner treat before leaving for home.

_~ x ~_

" _Tadaima_ _![1]_ " Tenten called out once she reached the rundown cottage she called a home. The door creaked and the roof leaked, which made rainy days difficult, but Tenten loved the little house.

" _Okaeri_ _.[2]_ " A feeble voice called out. Tenten went to the room where the voice came from and kneeled beside the woman. She was really frail and looked like she would pass on any moment from now.

"How are you feeling?" Tenten asked even though she knew that the woman was not feeling anywhere near okay. Anko had been her guardian since she was a child, after her parents passed away, but the older woman was ill.

Tenten could only afford some medicine from Ino, who was an apprentice doctor. The money she had was not enough to buy the antidote to Anko's sickness. She also had to worry about food, clothes and her living condition, which is why Tenten worked around the clock to make ends meet.

She had only mornings and late evenings to herself, which is why Tenten never bothered about things like dating and marriage. Some would even say that she was a man in a woman's body and it didn't help that she liked things that men would be attracted to like wrestling, instead of things that women liked, like jewelry.

"I have seen better days." Anko answered feebly. The purple haired woman really hated to be a burden on her foster child but life wanted her to be just that.

"I would prepare dinner." Tenten announced. She was about to leave when Anko threw a coughing fit. Worried as this had never happened before, Tenten raced over to the sicker one's side and rubbed her back soothingly. Her worries peaked when red liquid spilled past Anko's hand which was over her mouth.

Tenten's brows met in fear and worry. The illness was getting serious and she feared that she would not save up money in time to buy the expensive antidote even if she worked more jobs than she already did.

"I am sorry, my child." Anko's weak voice broke through the brown haired girl's thoughts. "I do not want be a burden to you but it seems I have been nothing but trouble." Tenten shook her head.

"No Anko-san, I have no problem caring for you. I would look for a way to get you the antidote." Tenten promised. A certain idea popped into her head and she considered it. Ino had told her earlier today of the crown Prince needing a personal maid or butler and she considered applying for the job.

"Anko-san, if need be you would have to stay with Gai-sensei* and Lee." Tenten informed her guardian.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I plan on being the crown Prince's personal maid." Tenten informed.

She made sure to ask Ino for the details of the job next day and found out that the interview was in a few days and that a resume was required as well. Ino had been surprised about her interest in the job and had promised to help take care of Anko if she got lucky.

Tenten wished she would be lucky.

_***_

  
_Everyone_ _can_ _guess_ _where_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _,_ _right_ _? 😉_

_*_ _Sama_ _-_ _this_ _means_ _Lord_ _or_ _Lady_ _._ _Saying_ _Prince_ _Neji_ _-_ _sama_ _literally_ _means_ _Prince_ _Lord_ _Neji_ _,_ _which_ _is_ _why_ _Tenten_ _considered_ _it_ _a_ _tautology_ _._

_*_ _Sensei_ _-_ _this_ _means_ _teacher_ _._

_[1]_ _tadaima_ _-_ _I'm_ _home_

_[2]_ _okaeri_ _-_ _welcome_ _or_ _in_ _this_ _case_ _,_ _welcome_ _home_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.


	3. Chapter two

Tenten wore a dark green qipao styled top on wine coloured Chinese trousers. Her chestnut brown hair was tied neatly in two buns atop her head, just the way she liked it. Her outfit was her late mother's. She wore it as a good luck charm and prayed that she would find the Prince's favour.

Anko had been taken to her sensei's place the day before and was left in the good, albeit boisterous and over enthusiastic, hands of Maito Gai. The self proclaimed handsome green beast of Konoha was Tenten's boss at work, and the father of her best friend Rock Lee.

The man along with his adopted son was loud, over dramatic and hyperactive. They said the word 'youth' one too many times that murder was considered an option to get them to stop what had now become a verbal tick. The two wore ridiculous green spandex which nobody could ever change their minds about and loved to cry especially at sunset. It was ludicrous and absolutely ridiculous but they just loved the spandex. They both sported black bowl cut hair, thick brows and the whitest set of teeth. One would mistake them for a real father and child at first glance.

However, despite how silly the pair were, they never stereotyped women to belong in the kitchen and take care of children. They believed in what they called 'the youthfulness' of blossoming flowers (women in the Gai and Lee language) and accepted Tenten as a black smith in their workshop.

Tenten worried for Anko but she knew that despite how disaster prone the two were, her guardian was in good hands.

" _Kaa_ _-_ _san_ _,_ _tou_ _-_ _san_ _[1],_ please watch over me. _Kami_ _-_ _sama_ _[2],_ please let me receive the crown Prince's favour." Tenten prayed and left for the palace. Being a maid was not her forte but she figured that she could do it since she had been taking care of Anko for so long.

Upon getting to the giant gates of the palace, Tenten's mouth dropped. The place was fenced with stone walls and the width and breath of it alone made Tenten feel like a drop in the ocean. The buildings were traditional Japanese with paper doors and lush gardens. Servants in their blue and white kimonos were scattered round the place doing their respective works and guards were in strategic positions, keeping an eye out for any suspicious things or movements.

Tenten stood in awe of the palace for a few moments before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Looking around, she spotted a servant and asked for directions to the interview location. Tenten had never been more nervous in her life, and that was coming from a confident woman such as herself.

Her legs shook as she walked to the place and she prayed repeatedly for favour. Her hopes shattered when she saw Ino close to tears and emerging from the building. "I-Ino!" She called out to her blond friend.

"Tenten!" Ino wailed once she saw her friend and ran towards the brunet for a hug. "He rejected me! He said m-my scent is too strong!" She sobbed, oblivious to her choking friend.

 _'_ _Too_ _much_ _..._ _perfume_ _!'_ Tenten choked.

"On the bright side, I can take care of Anko if you are chosen! Sai has no competition for my love anymore." Ino's personality did a quick 180° change. The blond girl wiped her eyes and adjusted her make up before skipping away, leaving Tenten really confused.

Shrugging, Tenten continued her journey with renewed hope and like the previous one, her hope was shattered when she saw the forlorn look on the son of her boss's face. Not Rock Lee, but Inuzuka Kiba. She wondered what he was doing looking for a job when his family was well to do. The fellow brunet raised his head up and spotted her at once.

"Tenten-san." Kiba acknowledged grimly.

"Kiba-san. Why are you here?" The woman asked curiously.

" _Ano_ _...[3]_ " Kiba trailed off. He scratched one of the red triangle birthmark on his cheeks, a nervous habit, and smiled awkwardly. "I gambled away mother's money and mother threatened to sell Akamaru to the pounds if I didn't refund it." He explained sheepishly and Tenten anime fell.

Kiba was a fun loving, loud, and unbearably annoying person and like some green clad men she knew, prone to trouble. He was a friendly person and a heartthrob as well and he never took things seriously, an exception being his dog, Akamaru. The dog was like a child to him so threatening to sell the dog out was a death sentence to Kiba. Tenten knew though that Tsume, Kiba's mother, could never do that to her beloved son but decided to keep her thoughts within her.

"The Prince rejected you?" Tenten sheepishly asked instead.

"Yes. He said I smelled like wet dog and looked wild. He is unbelievable!" Kiba hissed angrily, his depression long forgotten. "Good luck Tenten-san." He bade her fare well and stormed away angrily, muttering something about getting a job.

As Tenten walked further, she ran into a big bodied man who had red swirl marks on his cheeks.

"He used the f word on me!" The man complained.

"You mean he called you fat?" Tenten blurted. The young woman shivered as the temperature drastically dropped around the two. Only then did she realize her mistake.

"I am not fat, I am big boned!" The man yelled and raised a fist causing Tenten to resolve to flattery at once.

"I said Fabulous! Fabulous, Attractive and Talented! An abbreviation, sir!"

"Oh?" The man paused for a while as if contemplating what she said and grinned widely after a minute of tension filled silence. "Why thank you, miss..."

"Tenten." Tenten provided.

"Tenten-san. I am Choji by the way. Good luck with the Prince, _Ja_ _ne_ _.[_ _4_ _]"_ Choji pulled out a bag of potato chips from nowhere and munched happily as he walked away.

"Eh?" Tenten became really scared of this Prince. He seemed meticulous and very prickly from what she saw. She also took note of how vexed the people that came out of the place were. _'_ _Seems_ _foul_ _mouthed_ _.'_ She thought. The man she met in the woods suddenly popped into her thoughts and she shuddered. _'No_ _one's_ _mouth_ _is_ _as_ _sour_ _as_ _that_ _man's_ _.'_

Different people passed by her, warning her about the prince's attitude.

"He rejected me for breathing too loud!" A man sighed. "Do not breathe if you want to pass." He warned and left sullenly.

"The colour of my clothes were too bright." A woman wailed.

"I talk too loud."

"He said I looked like a ruffian. And I wore my best clothes too!"

Complaints upon complaints made Tenten's legs quiver in more nervousness than she felt at the beginning. She finally got to the dreaded place and looked down to avoid eye contact. The servants at the door opened it for her and she entered the big room.

The room was divided into two, where one half was covered by a cloth screen. Several guards and a servant were at that end of the room. Two silhouettes were behind the screen, one of them being crown Prince as Tenten figured.

"Your Highness." Tenten bowed in respect.

"Rise. You may take your seat." A gentle voice came from one of the silhouettes. The voice sent calming ripples through Tenten's spine and relieved her of some of the tension she felt.

"Thank you, your Highness." Tenten sat on the warm futon and kept her head bowed.

"Show us your resume." The voice ordered.

Tenten passed the neat paper to the servant, who took it and gave to a pale but beautiful hand. The hand was smooth and tender looking, with perfect cuticles whereas Tenten's hands had callouses and scars from doing various work. Looking at the hand, she suddenly felt self conscious and tried to hide her fingers by fisting them.

"Tenten-" The voice started but was interrupted by a harsher and strangely familiar voice.

"Raise your head." The harsh voice commanded. Confused, Tenten raised her head. "I knew that you looked familiar, you thot! What is your mission with me?"

Tenten blinked rapidly, all tension quickly disappearing and being replaced by anger and irritation. "You are that foul mouthed and conceited man! You're the Prince?!" Tenten yelled, surprising everybody in that room.

"Excuse me?!" The man scoffed. "I should have known to make you learn your place that day. You are nothing but a gold digger, a whore and an absolutely undignified bimbo." Tenten could feel the sneer in the voice.

" _Nii_ _-sama_ _![5]_ " The gentle one squealed.

His words were the last straw for Tenten. The aggravated girl hit her clenched fist on the floor and huffed. "You are by far the worst creature I have ever met with. You are rude, foul mouthed, unappreciative spoiled little Prince! Since I've already started, let me say this. Nothing, I mean NOTHING gives you the right to go ahead and disregard others just because you are a prince. Learn to gauge what you say. Take my advice and have a good life!" Tenten yelled.

"Are you done? Now leave." Venom dripped in the voice.

"Good, because I do not want to be near you either! Good bye, _your_ _Highness_ _!_ " The occupants of the room watched as the chestnut haired girl stormed out of the room and slammed the paper doors shut.

As she walked, she rammed into somebody and cursed rather rudely at the person before leaving angrily. The man's companion that she bumped into tried to rebuke her but his master disallowed it.

The blond man's bright blue eyes watched the angry woman that had bumped into him storm out of his presence. "She seems interesting, dattebayo*." He mumbled before going where he needed.

The servants opened the door for him only to have him duck from a flying teacup which crash landed somewhere behind him. The scene before him showed his princess trying to placate his raging brother in law. The cloth screen was rolled up and the guards were holding the angry prince down. It was a sight to see. Neji never lost his composure so to see him throw a temper tantrum was amusing.

"What is going on here?" The whiskered man asked.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed when she heard the husky voice of her betrothed.

"I am leaving for my quarters. I shall not be disturbed unless the king requests for me." Neji regained his composure and walked out with bodyguards in tow, not even acknowledging his brother in law and his personal bodyguard.

"Mendoukse*." The personal bodyguard and advisor to the blond prince yawned lazily. His black hair was packed into a high ponytail that made it look like a pineapple. Silver studs adorned his ears and his brown eyes looked as if he would fall asleep any minute. "What got his undergarments in a twist?" He drawled.

"Shikamaru-san." Hinata acknowledged. "Neji-niisama was enraged by a woman. You see, after Ao died he was in need of a personal assistant so the idea was given to him to host an interview. The last woman seemed to have met him somewhere. She was angry at him and scolded him." Hinata explained.

"A woman scolded Neji?!" Naruto gaped and then threw his head back in loud bubbly laughter. "I like her. You should pick her!"

"Does she happen to have brown hair which is tied up in two buns?" Shikamaru asked, remembering who bumped into his prince.

"Why yes. Do you know of her?" Hinata asked.

"We ran into her outside. Call for her, Hinata-him _e_ _[6]_ , she would be good for Neji." Naruto smiled mischievously.

"E-eh? But Nii-san would be-"

" _Daijobu_ _![7]_ He would get used to it, dattebayo." Hinata shook her head at the mischief in Naruto's voice while Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"How troublesome." The bodyguard mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee!😁 let the drama and romance begin!
> 
> 1) Kaa-san and Tou-san - mother and father.
> 
> 2) Kami-sama - God.
> 
> 3) Ano... - well, uhm or excuse me...
> 
> 4) Ja ne - See you later.
> 
> 5) Nii-sama - big brother in a more formal way.
> 
> 6) Hime (pronounced ee-MAY) - princess.
> 
> 7) Daijobu - it's alright.
> 
> *Dattebayo - it literally means 'believe it' but in this case, it is Naruto's catchphrase or verbal tick. He says it almost after every sentence.
> 
> *Mendoukse - it literally means 'what a drag'. It is Shikamaru's catchphrase and favorite other than 'troublesome.'
> 
> Thanks for reading. I got some kudos and I am really happy about it. Thank you!


	4. Chapter three

All the anger Tenten felt earlier started to melt away and get replaced with self rebuking as she walked further away from the palace. She tugged at her buns and scolded herself for not being able to control her anger.

"Why are the heavens against me? Why?!" She screamed facing the sunny sky. The sun seemed to be mocking her with a bright cheshire grin. "Stupid sun." Tenten cursed. "Stupid prince. Stupid mouth. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Tenten repeated remorsefully as she pulled at her buns.

"Why is my youthful flower repeating the words 'stupid'?" A voice sounded from behind her. She needed not turn around to know who it was.

"Lee! I messed up at the interview!" Tenten groaned in complaint to her best friend.

"That is awful news. Don't you worry, the Leaf's lotus blossoms twice! You shall find another opportunity. If you do not, I shall run fifty hundred laps around the Leaf country on my hands!" Lee proclaimed giving her a thumbs up and his signature grin.

Tenten sighed. Her best friend would actually do according to his proclamation but his words served to inspire. "Thank you, Lee. What are you doing away from the shop?" She asked noticing the basket he wore on his back.

"I was on a delivery assignment." Lee informed as they walked. They talked on the way before parting ways as Tenten needed to get to her other workplace at the Inuzuka's farm.

By the time the day was over, Tenten was tired and weary. She sauntered homewards in need of a bath and sleep as her experience at the palace was stressful.

"Are you Tenten-san?" A voice asked her. Tenten jumped and whipped out a small knife from underneath her clothes before swiftly turning and pointing the blade at the man's neck, who had snuck up on her. "Calm down!" The man yelled, raising his hands above his head. "This is troublesome." He mumbled.

Tenten could fairly recognize the pineapple shape of his hair from somewhere but where? Ah! He was behind the man she ran into at the palace. She had been so angry, she did not stop to apologize. Tenten took a proper look at his attire and paled at the red swirl crest on them.

That symbol belonged to the royal family of Uzushiogakure. Unwittingly, Tenten remembered the colour of the clothes the man she bumped into was wearing; black and orange. Tenten froze. _Black_ _!_ She groaned internally. Black was royal colour along with purple and white. She yelled at two royal people in one day!

"Are you just realizing it? Your actions could put you in the dungeons for treason." The man burst her thoughts and Tenten visibly shuddered.

"A-are you here to capture m-me?" She asked shakily.

"Troublesome. I am not here for that. You must have lucky stars or something but my prince seems to like you. That or he just wants to annoy the hell out of Neji-sama." The man murmured the last part to himself. "You, Tenten No Last Name, have been hired as Neji-sama of the Leaf kingdom's personal assistant under the orders of Naruto-sama of the country of Whirlpools, Hinata-sama's... This is such a drag." Shikamaru groaned and rolled up the ridiculously long scroll he had rolled open.

Tenten blinked. Did she just hear correctly?

"Yes, you heard correctly. You are Neji-sama's personal maid and are in for a lot of headache. What a drag. Be early to the palace tomorrow, there would be a lot of drama." Shikamaru yawned as he walked away from Tenten. The knife holding hand Tenten had extended remained outstretched. Along with the knife, was a green scroll which Shikamaru had placed there she assumed was a palace pass.

"I was actually chosen!" Tenten gasped and took a detour to Maito Gai's abode, where (she remembered) Anko was. The news called for a celebration courtesy of the green clad men.

All of Tenten's mirth disappeared when she remembered who she would be dealing with; a self conceited, foul mouthed, jerkish, vulgar, egotistical, unearthly handsome and godlike... hold that thought! Handsome?! Unbelievably so but she would never admit it to his face. His ego need not swell any bigger than it was already.

~ x ~

  
Tenten stood in awe of the woman before her. She was so beautiful, like a painting came to life, and graceful. Lilac eyes looked into her caramel ones with the softness of a cloud, which could make Tenten melt. So this is how a princess looked.

"Tenten-san?" The midnight haired woman called. That was a wake up call to Tenten, who bowed quickly. She was wearing a kimono like the many servants of the palace but unlike theirs, because she directly served the prince, hers were a pink and blue colour.

"Hinata-sama!" Tenten called in respect and was surprised when the younger woman giggled.

"You need not be tense around me." Hinata's gentle voice spoke. "You may raise your head."

Tenten did as she was told only to meet with the brightest and bluest eyes she had ever seen. The eyes belonged to a grinning blond man who had three black whiskered birthmarks on each of his cheeks. Those were the signature of the one and only Prince of the Country of Whirlpools, Naruto-sama.

"Gah!" Tenten jumped at the proximity between them.

" _Waari_ _na_ _[1]_ , hello Tenten!" Naruto smiled a smile that made the sun envious.

"N-Naruto-sama!" Tenten bowed. "I am sorry for my actions yesterday. I deserved to be punished!" She squinted her eyes shut as she apologized to the orange wearing man. She wondered why he wore orange though, the colour was considered one for the low class like brown and grey, but the prince wore it all the time.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked in confusion but seemed to remember right away. "Aah, never mind that, dattebayo." He pardoned but Tenten was afraid to raise her head.

"I am truly sorry, your highness!" She apologized again.

"Maa maa, I said never mind 'ttebayo! Neji sure knows how to pick the women, he got himself a beautiful girl." The chestnut haired girl flushed at the prince's remark. She was seldom complimented about her looks, the only times being Gai and Lee's loud proclamations, so having a prince compliment her was flattering. "Is she not beautiful, Hime?"

"Indeed, Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed with her fiancé.

"Mendoukse! Neji would be so angry at you Naruto!" Tenten was shocked at the manner at which the bodyguard spoke to the Prince.

"Don't be a spoilsport Shikamaru, she is good for a stuck up person like Neji." Naruto dismissed his bodyguard and advisor with a wave of his hand.

"Who would be a good for a 'stuck up' person like me?" A cold yet sultry voice sounded from the door which opened to reveal the man in question in all of his handsome glory. His pale eyes narrowed at the figure behind Naruto. "What is _that_ doing here?" Neji spat.

"Maa Neji, I thought your smart mouth disappeared ages ago. Her resume looked good so I took it upon myself to hire her for you." Naruto grinned.

"You imbecile!" Neji hissed and Tenten jumped at the harshness of his voice. "I shall not allow for _that_ to be my maid."

"Neji, don't be such a sour puss. Hime said that you refused all of the applicants. She is fit for your daily attendance." Naruto defended.

"Look at her, she it out to get me." Neji accused.

"Suppose you accuse her wrongly, you would get into trouble with Hiashi-tousama." That hit the hammer in the head for Neji.

"Fine." The prince grumbled. "Consider yourself lucky that this idiot came to your rescue. You are hired."

"Thank you, your Highness!" Tenten was elated. "Thank you so much Naruto-sama!"

"Don't worry dattebayo. Be careful, he is extra grumpy in the mornings." Naruto whispered the last bit in her ear and caused her to giggle softly. This goofball of a prince was a friendly soul.

"Neji-niisama try to be nice to her, would you?" Hinata requested.

"That would be difficult, Hinata-sama." Neji grumbled in an un-princely way. "Well, are you going to stand there forever? Come on, maid, the rules are not going to learn themselves." And with that, Neji turned around and walked gracefully away.

"Hai!" Tenten bowed to the other occupants of the room and followed her master outside. _'_ _Kami_ _-_ _sama_ _help_ _me_ _not_ _to_ _murder_ _him_ _in_ _his_ _sleep_ _!'_ Tenten prayed as she followed the prince.

Neji uncharacteristically muttered profanities about his new maid in his head before he stopping abruptly, causing the smaller figure to bump her head into his back. He had remembered something she said on their first encounter.

Neji turned around with such a speed that his long hair whiplashed her softly on the face. He faced Tenten with new found fear and somewhat respect. His voice and face was calm and stern but his eyes gave away his emotions and his voice almost trembled.

"You are not going to poison my tea, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the two meet again. How do you think the romance would progress? Would Tenten develop feelings first or Neji? Try to guess!
> 
> 1) Waari na - I'm sorry in informal speech.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise   
> Kudos and comments serve to inspire. Thank you.


	5. Chapter four

Tenten followed behind Neji as he listed out a full one meter scroll of rules she must abide by if she wanted to keep her job.

One, you must stay at least one meter away from the Prince or there shall be consequences.

Two, the Prince's white yukatas* must remain white. Any spot found on the clothes would have consequences.

Three, the Prince's breakfast must be ready before the sundial reads seven. One minute past seven and consequences followed.

Four, treat the Prince's hair like you would a child. If the Prince feels as much as a slight tug on the hair, it would be considered as treason.

Five, speak only when the Prince orders you to.

Six, the Prince's bath must be prepared after breakfast and dinner and must be warm. Strike a balance between cold and hot. A little too cold or a little too hot would have consequences.

Seven, the tea leaves Prince's tea must be soaked in with boiling water for three solid minutes to remove flavor and essence. It must have a rich golden colour otherwise consequences are invoked.

Eight, the Prince's bed must be warmed before retiring, likewise his shoes before wearing them.

.  
.  
.  
Last but not least, you must treat the Prince with utmost respect otherwise be thrown to the dungeons for treason and anarchy.

Tenten felt like he just came up that last one at the moment. She had big problems with all the rules, especially rule five!

"Your servant quarters would be in my compound as I shall be calling on you from time to time. I trust that you have no problem with the rules?" Neji concluded with a rhetorical question.

"Can you remove rule five and the last rule?" Tenten mumbled but Neji heard it quite well.

"Is there any problem with them?" The pale eyed Prince asked, daring her to speak.

"Respect is earned, not given. I would find it rather hard to give you any respect." Tenten blurted.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the small woman in front of him but decided to ignore her little comment and show her to her quarters instead. He summoned a servant to do so and get her acquainted with the Prince's compound. Her work started the next day.

~ x ~

  
Tenten walked beside the servant named Moegi as she showed her to the servants quarters. The girl was a few years younger than she was with ginger hair and dull blue eyes. Despite the age difference between them, the two of them became instant friends.

"This is the kitchen where you would be getting Neji-sama's food and tea." Moegi stated as they came into the bustling kitchen.

Tenten bowed her head in respect to the head chef and introduced herself to the old woman. "My name is Tenten and I am Neji-sama's newly appointed personal maid. Please take care of me." The chef smiled and gave her some advice for taking care of the Prince.

The next place they went to was the Prince's bath. Moegi showed her the chamber pot, the Prince's favourite soap and the rose and myrrh leaves she should always prepare.

Moegi showed her to the servants quarters, bathroom and kitchen and told her the times for eating and certain rules to follow. Tenten's room was however separate from other servants' rooms as she was the Prince's personal maid.

The chestnut haired girl wondered why the Prince never promoted any of his servants to be his personal maid or butler but decided to pick an outsider and novice instead. Tenten shook her head free of the thoughts. She had to plan a good time table to be able to cope with her duties well.

~x ~

  
Tenten was awake the moment the first cock crowed. She tended to herself first and ate an early breakfast with the other servants before changing into her custom blue and pink kimono.

First she went to check the temperature of the water for the Prince's bath and made sure that it was a bit hotter than the jerk's preferred temperature. That way, the bath would have cooled down by the time the stuck up ass finishes his breakfast in bed.

After making sure that the herbs and scented soaps were in place, she went to the kitchen to get two leather canteens and filled them with hot water. She then ran to the Prince's quarters, taking note of the rising sun on her way, to fetch his shoes. Tenten placed the canteens in the shoes to warm them while she readied one of prince Neji's favorite white yukatas. This she did not do without constant grumbling and mumbling about the Prince's snarky attitude.

Tenten ran to the kitchen to get the tray of breakfast for the Prince when she noted that the shadow on the sundial was almost on the seven mark. When she got to the door, she dropped the tray and kneeled in respect. "Neji-sama, it is Tenten and I have come with your breakfast." She called.

"Enter."

The hoarseness from sleep in the voice certainty did not send shivers down her spine. It did not.

Tenten shook her head clear of any thought and opened the door before coming in and set the breakfast on the small table beside Neji's bed. The lavender eyed beau sat up on his bed and glared at the breakfast suspiciously.

" _Ohayo_ _gosaimasu_ _[1],_ Neji-sama." Tenten chirped but got a cold glare in return. If Tenten saw it, she ignored it and proceeded to make small chat. Prince or not, nobody could stop her cheerful attitude. "I see you are not one for mornings. The breakfast looks delicious, you should eat."

"And how am I sure you have not poisoned my breakfast?" Neji asked with wary eyes lingering on the feast of a breakfast.

"I did no such thing. If I wanted to, I would slip in poison that would make you laugh until you die. That way, you shall die happy!" Tenten snapped.

_'_ _My_ _,_ _what_ _a_ _short_ _temper_ _.'_ Neji thought to himself. He sat on the luxury futon placed in front of the breakfast table and picked up the expensive looking chopsticks. Neji picked a piece of meat with the cutlery and extended his arms to Tenten's face as she was about to take her leave. "Have a bite. I do not know the methods you used to win Naruto's trust but you do not have mine."

"E-eh?!" Tenten stammered in surprise as light shades of pink sprayed across her face. Having the Prince feed you was indeed flustering and embarrassing.

"Go on, have it." Neji urged and pressed the tender meat softly on her lips. Tenten reluctantly opened her mouth and allow her taste buds to relish the deliciousness of tender lamb. Neji watched for any signs of food poisoning and even laughing and decided to eat when he found none.

The Prince was halfway through the piece of meat in his mouth when his eyes suddenly snapped open in realization and a small smirk displayed on his handsome face. He looked at the chestnut haired woman sitting across him and noticed the pink hue on her face. "I believe what just happened is what you call an indirect kiss." Neji commented.

His smirk grew when the girl with two buns choked on air and her blush went darker. She looked less like a gold digger that way.

"I never knew you were one to flirt, Neji-sama." Said Tenten as she recovered herself.

The prince gave an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "You pick up a thing or two when you have a loud mouthed person as your brother in law." He took some rice and stretched his hand over to Tenten. "Have this too."

"Are you advancing on me?" Tenten asked suspiciously, although she eyed the rice subtly. Rice was royal food and something she had never eaten in her life.

"I am having you take a bite out of every thing on this table." Neji said and urged her to eat again. Tenten reluctantly (ish) took the rice in her mouth and chewed on the delicious grain. She just ate royal food! Oh how she would gloat about this to Lee and Ino. Neji had her eat out of every dish and side dish before taking a bite or two out of them. "I am full." He declared.

Tenten looked at the barely touched food before her. "But-" She started on a lecture about learning to finish up the food provided but was interrupted by Neji.

"I take it that my bath is prepared along with my undergarments. I shall take my leave now." The dark haired man stood up and made his way to the bath with a guard in tow. Tenten gathered the leftovers in the tray she brought them with while wondering about the Prince's strange behaviour.

Only when she was half way to the kitchen did she remember something very important.

She forgot the Prince's undergarments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> Hello fellow NejiTen shippers! Should I continue this story or throw it in the thrash? Please review. 
> 
> *Yukata- a traditional Japanese clothing.
> 
> 1) Ohayo gosaimasu- 'good morning' in formal speech.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise neither do I make money from this.


	6. Chapter five

Tenten held the white silk undergarments in her hands as she paced the entrance of the bath house, ignoring the inquisitive stare of the guard that stood in front of it. She was dead! It would only take a few minutes for the irritable crown Prince to notice the absence of his under garments...and a towel! How stupid could she get? She forgot to set his towel too!

"Oh what do I do? What do I do?! I can not afford to be fired! Aahh-!" Tenten mumbled as she paced to and fro.

"Tenten." The silky voice of the crown Prince reached the maid's ears and she froze in place. He had discovered the absence of his much needed towel and undergarments, and worse, he had also discovered Tenten's presence. What consequences would he deliver to her? What would she do? She needed the money for Anko's antidote. "Come hither."

"Eh?" The surprised gasp slipped out of Tenten's mouth without much hesitation. What is on the Prince's mind?

"I would have you know that I do not like to repeat myself." Neji's stern voice reached her ears and she swallowed. While Tenten worked everyday with half clad men, namely Gai and Lee, she had never seen a fully unclad one before. She knew that as a maid she was bound to do this kind of work but had figured that other maids would do that, not her.

Tenten bowed her head and entered the bathhouse, making sure that her focus remained on the ground and not on anything in front of her. She closed her eyes and spoke apologetically. "I apologize for my inconsistency your Highness, I have no excuse for my sin!"

A sigh was heard from Neji. "I had thought that a meagre task such as this would be apprehensible for your brain, it seems to me that I overestimated your cognitive abilities." Tenten bit down the nasty comeback that was fighting at the back of her throat to lash out at the haughty crown Prince and remained in her apologetic position.

Silence ensued for some minutes with Neji contemplating something and with Tenten planning ways to acquire an odourless and tasteless poison that would slowly kill the Prince. The silence came to an end when Neji spoke up. "Tenten," he called.

"Yes your Highness?"

Neji seemed to consider dismissing whatever he was thinking but decided to let it out anyway. "Could you assist me in scrubbing my back?" He asked in a small voice. The gulp that Tenten gave was loud enough to be heard by the guard that stood outside the bath house. She would be scrubbing the Prince's back! Ino would want to be in her shoes, Tenten knew it. 

"Yes." Tenten said dropping the honorifics and proceeded to strip down to her undergarments. After placing her kimono where she was sure it wouldn't get wet, she stepped into the water and waded to where Neji sat. Thankful for the loincloth around his groin, she picked the wash cloth and scented soap.

Tenten was about to tell Neji to turn around when she discovered that his long hair was unwashed so she asked if she could wash it. Neji gave her the permission needed and so she started. Tenten waded behind the Prince and scooped some water from the spring in the bath house to wet his hair with. Once it was wet, she lathered it up with soap and proceeded to wash the chocolate tresses.

Neji's hair was soft and silky which made her want to run her hands idly through it but she controlled herself. Remembering how she used to massage Anko's head when she washed her hair, Tenten began to apply pressure at certain spots on Neji's scalp causing the man to release a guttural moan. A smile made its way onto her face at the realization that he enjoyed her ministrations and so she continued.

After washing his hair Tenten proceeded to scrub Neji's back, making sure to loosen up the knots in his shoulders and mid back which the Prince highly appreciated. "You are surprisingly good at this." Neji commented.

"Of course. I have a guardian who is sick, it was my job to bath her." Tenten briefly explained but Neji got the memo. Tenten ended up bathing Neji, giving him the privacy to wash his manly parts. Once done, she dried him off and put on his undergarments. While she was doing that, Tenten observed something but she decided to pay it no mind.

While the other maids put his favorite white yukata on for Neji, Tenten went to her chambers to dry off and change into the casual clothes that was provided as per Neji's orders. She wore the white Chinese top with wine trimmings and the wine loose trousers. Tenten admired how well the clothes fit and how much Neji got her style of clothing. While it was considered immoral for a woman to wear a man's clothing, Tenten worked better in trousers and cared nothing about what society thought. Neji put her into consideration which she appreciated greatly.

Tenten made sure to put her chestnut brown hair in her signature two buns and ran to Neji's quarters to warm his shoes. Once again, she observed something but she dismissed her thoughts.

The duo made their way outside the palace through a passage behind Neji's quarters. It was a way to evade the guards and a perfect escape route that none other than Neji and now Tenten knew. It was fascinating to Tenten that the Prince would want to escape from his Royal duties but she kept her thoughts to herself. 

They took a bushy path across a familiar meadow and into the forest, which was when Tenten realized where they were going; the forest glades. Neji sat at the same spot in which she found him the other day and watched as the birds weaved their nests into a tree's branches. The comfortable silence between them was broken occasionally by the chirps of the birds but neither of them minded.

"You seem to have an affection for birds." Tenten observed. Neji turned to look at her for a brief moment before facing the birds again.

"I do." He spoke. "They symbolize freedom."

"And you wish to be a bird? You shall be free then, if you were." Tenten commented absent mindedly but she had no idea that her words hit home in Neji. The young man was silent for a moment, just watching the birds until he decided to speak.

"A bird that is caged is not free, now is it?" He asked rhetorically which made Tenten cast him a look.

"Oh Prince, why art thou so melancholic?" She mocked. Neji gave a snort but did not speak any further and neither did Tenten. The maid had a feeling that this would be one of the rare times that Neji refrained from using hurtful words and she decided to savour the moment.

The brunette could not help but wonder if there was a reason the Prince kept his guard and other people at bay but most of the things her mind could conceive was that he was arrogant and haughty. Now Tenten knew not to go around judging a book by its cover, which is why she determined to get closer to the Prince and make him loosen up.

Neji on the other hand pondered on what Tenten said earlier. He wished not to be a bird for he was one after all. What he did wish for, however, was to be free but the freedom he wished for was far fetched. At that exact moment, a bird opened its wings and flapped away.

"We shall return to the palace now." Neji announced and made to arise from his seat.

"Hai*" Tenten said and stood up on her feet. As Neji rose to his feet, his legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed back to the ground. "Please be careful, your Highness!" Tenten screamed as she lurched forward to catch Neji's falling figure.

Embarrassed by the recent occurrence, Neji muttered a curse about his legs and shimmied out of his maid's grasp. She was surprisingly strong but he wasn't dwelling on the fact right now. He awkwardly cleared faux bile from his throat and began a steady walk down the forest and away from Tenten.

"A thank you would be highly appreciated!" Tenten yelled after him but he ignored it. The chestnut haired girl watched Neji's retreating figure and couldn't help the smile that crawled unto her face; that was adorable. A few steps further and Tenten slapped herself harshly on the face. Neji? Adorable? They do not fit in a sentence, absolutely not.

"It seems to me like I would need another maid for this one is inconsistent." Neji's voice reached her ears and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I am coming!" Tenten yelled and followed after him. He is definitely not adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Till next chapter, bye.
> 
> -Star.


	7. Chapter six

Months blew past like the passing zephyr in the trees. Neji and Tenten were getting used to each other but that did nothing to reduce the arguments and bickering between the two. Hinata found it amusing that Neji would go out of his usual stiff character to 'stoop as low as to argue with a mere maid'; his words in quote.

The princess and the maid bonded over the weeks and became close friends. If Tenten were told last month that she would become a Princess's friend, she would have laughed till pigs developed wings but here she was; a Prince's personal maid and a Princess's friend.

Tenten was outside the paper doors to the King's throne room, bowing her head like the other servants at the place. King Hiashi had summoned Neji earlier to discuss some matters but summoned Hinata and Hanabi afterwards, and that was how Tenten found herself in this position. Her back and neck hurt from bowing for long hours altogether but she feared the king and would not dare to disrespect the man.

After what seemed like a year to the chestnut haired girl, the King finally emerged from the throne room with his many eunuchs in tow and Neji and his sisters following closely behind. When the King had left for his chambers, Neji and Tenten made for Neji's compound as well. "What did Hiashi-sama talk about?" The maid asked as she walks beside Neji.

"You defile rule five." Neji responded and walked further, knowing that the girl with the buns would chase after him demanding answers and perhaps complaining about the rules. The long haired beau let out a soft laugh once he saw that his predictions were correct on both instances. "We shall be leaving for Uzushiogakure in two weeks time." He finally gave in after seeing Tenten's pout.

"Uzushio?!" Tenten's caramel eyes sparkled under the sunlight at the mention of the country of Whirlpools. The lass had never step foot out of Konoha's borders therefore so it excited her to learn that she was going somewhere new. Her excitement was however deflated by Neji's next words.

"Who says you shall be going with? You have the period of our absence as a free time." Tenten pouted and harrumphed disappointedly, which Neji once again laughed at. His laughter sounded melodious to her ears but that was something she would never admit. "I was joking with you!" Neji laughed. "My you are so adorable when your lips form into a pout." The Prince blurted.

"Eh?!" Tenten gasped. Neji also seemed to gasp at his outburst of words and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"That way you look less like a gold digger." He added and walked briskly away. Tenten watched the retreating figure of her Prince marching gracefully away. The insult he dropped did not even register as the words he said earlier plagued her mind. Adorable? Her?! Neji thought she was adorable?!

Her lips twitched as she tried so hard to resist the smile gnawing at them but it was so hard. She finally allowed herself a little giggle and a small squeal, oblivious to the lavender eyes that watched the interaction between the two.

~ x ~

Tenten walked beside the carriage that Neji was in as she made small chat with her master. The both of them had become friends despite what they might say about it and from there, feelings were bound to grow.

  
"Does Uzushiogakure have many rivers? Is it really hidden among the whirlpools? I wish to see the queen, I heard that she is a very beautiful woman. I heard that the legendary sannin Senju Tsunade is Naruto-sama's god mother-"

" _Yurusai_ _[1]_ , you are too garrulous and loquacious for a lady." Neji scolded but could not help the smile that fought its way through his lips. "Don't you worry, I shall take you on a tour around the village." He added when he noticed her pout.

Tenten's face lit up in mirth when she heard what he said and she smiled widely. To Neji, it seemed like the sun shone down on only her to highlight her features. Her caramel eyes sparkled in the light as her cheekbones became more defined with her smile. Tenten's luscious lips formed into a slight pout at the crown Prince's silence and that was when Neji realized that he had been staring.

Catching himself with a faux cough, he dismissed her and she went to Hinata and Hanabi's carriage to talk to them. The younger princess continued to rant about a boy named Konohamaru that she met in Uzushio and Hinata told Tenten of the sights to see and sometimes rambled about her fiancé.

Tenten liked Naruto because of his friendly nature and thought that he and Hinata suited each other. She had learnt that the princess almost got married to the prince of the moon kingdom, Otsutsuki Toneri and from the way the princesses described Toneri, she was happy that king Hiashi had chosen Naruto as her betrothed instead.

They arrived at the sea where they would take a ship to the country of Whirlpools and left the carriages and horses in good hands. A village girl like Tenten had never seen the sea talk less of being on a ship so it was a lovely experience for her. Neji watched as she stood on the deck and opened her arms to feel the breeze blowing at her face and smiled a bit.

"She is excited." Hinata's gentle voice sounded behind him. The woman gracefully walked to his side and placed her hands on the railings of the ship. Her long midnight hair swayed with the wind much like her older cousin's brown locks. The two of them watched Tenten's display of happiness with Hinata watching them both at intervals. Neji would stare at Tenten when he thought his cousin wasn't looking and vice versa.

Hinata softly giggled at the brooding romance between them which attracted Neji's attention. "Is something the matter, Hinata-sama?" He asked.

"Oh I just remembered a joke that Naruto told me." Hinata lied and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

They got to Uzushiogakure after two days which Tenten was grateful for. She was getting tired of the ship already. The ambassador of the country came to welcome them, he had red hair and the strangest purple eyes Tenten had ever seen. Nagato was his name and he was a member of the Royal family, the Uzumaki.

Tenten was in awe of the place, it was so different from Konoha but had a lively aura to it. The maid wondered if she could find a physician who would know of Anko's illness. Ino suggested Sakura of the Fire kingdom. She was Ino's good friend and so would give Tenten an antidote for a cheap price but she was so far away. The only other physician that could cure Anko was the legendary Tsunade.

Sakura trained under the woman and Ino had the opportunity to train under her for a few months. Tsunade was a great physician but she loved to travel so the chances of Tenten finding her was slim. Even if she did find her, Tenten was sure that her services would be really expensive and for that, a frown crossed her features.

"Tenten." Neji called from his carriage. As the crown Prince, the ambassador had to ride with him so he was stuck with hearing about the kingdom. Neji listened to the man halfheartedly, making sure to respond when he deemed right when he saw the sad look on his maid's face. Neji did not think twice before calling for her, which made her jolt a bit. Where did her mirth from earlier go?

"Yes your Highness?" Tenten walked to match the palanquin's speed and kept her head bowed because of the ambassador.

"Is something the matter? Your brain is giving off smoke from over thinking." Tenten's head shot up in annoyance and Neji smirked. "There she is. I shall speak with you later, you are dismissed." He closed the window and smiled at the ambassador. "My apologies for the interruption, please take off from where you stopped."

Tenten huffed at her douchebag Prince and stood akimbo. His attempts to cheer her up was miserable and only fueled her annoyance but he managed to get rid of her bad thoughts somehow.

"Tenten-chan,* we are here." Moegi, one of her fellow servants who got promoted to be princess Hanabi's personal maid announced. Tenten wondered why she suddenly got promoted until Moegi mentioned that she was close friends with Konohamaru, the boy Hanabi fancied.

The palace was stunningly beautiful much like the Hyuga palace. They were welcomed by king Minato and Queen Kushina along with Naruto and his bodyguard, Shikamaru. The Prince wore an orange kimono like Tenten saw him the last time which made her wonder why he chose such a humble (and obnoxious) colour for royalty like him. She made a mental note to ask Hinata later.

"Hime!" Naruto smiled widely and walked beside his princess as they advanced to the palace. " _Golichinwa_ , Ko-san." He greeted Hinata's butler who replied with a bow. "Neji." He acknowledged the stuck up Prince.

"Hn, idiot." Was Neji's reply.

"You and Teme* are the same." Naruto grumbled and Tenten wondered who the Teme he spoke about was. "Oh, Tenten-chan!" Naruto exclaimed once he saw the maid beside Neji.

" _Ohayo_ _gozaimasu_ , Naruto-sama." Tenten bowed in greeting.

"Neji didn't fire you! You see Shikamaru? I make good choices for people!" Naruto smiled so widely that Tenten was sure his mouth would rip open.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. The man was the laziest thing on earth according to Tenten. She pitied the woman he would come to call his his beloved, the woman would have a lot of work to do.

Naruto greeted Hanabi and Moegi as well as the other servants and continued to talk about his ramen adventures to his princess. Hinata listened and gave a few giggles at the part where he tried to slurp ramen without chopsticks, a dare from Konohamaru, and choked on it till the noodles came out from his nose. It was hard to believe that Naruto was a Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. It's kinda hard trying to think of sophisticated and outdated words for Neji's speech.
> 
> [1] Yurusai: 'shut up.'
> 
> *Chan- this is a suffix added to names of girls. It is informal and shows that you are close to such person. Some people use it on boys too if they want.
> 
> *Teme- this literally means bastard.
> 
> Edit: I learnt that teme means 'you' in a more insulting way but we all know that Fishcake refers to Duckbutt as bastard.😁
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise


	8. Chapter seven

Tenten had no opportunity to explore the country as Neji had important matters to attend to as the crown prince. She had to wait outside paper doors for long hours on her knees and with her head bowed which caused her terrible aches and cramps.

Finally, the paper doors were opened by the servants and Neji stepped out of the meeting room. Tenten stood up slowly in order to avoid a muscle strain and gave him a smile for his meeting with the king of the country of whirlpools ended early. The smile on her face dropped when she saw the weary look on his face. She guessed that she would not explore the town or look for Tsunade anytime soon.

“Shall I prepare the bed for you?” Tenten asked to which Neji answered by giving her a nod. She bowed and followed behind her prince to the bathhouse where he changed to his undergarments while she warmed up his bed. Immediately the lavender eyed beau set his head on the pillows, he fell asleep.

Tenten watched as the prince slept and soon became mesmerized by his beauty. Soft snores escaped Neji’s half open mouth as his face relaxed with sleep. His dark brown hair sprawled gracefully on the bed and strands of it covered his face which Tenten gently removed with her fingers. 

This man was handsome, unearthly so, and though he was a traditional stuck up jerk, he was a sweetheart. Neji specialized in subtly showing affection which Tenten, a good reader of persons, found out after spending some time with him. The cinnamon haired girl sighed as she caught herself staring; he was royalty and she a commoner, a maid. There was no way he could ever come to be with a like a lowlife like her.

Tenten gave a small smile as she watched Neji. She was contented with just being around him so she would not ask for anything more.

By the time the first rooster crowed, Tenten was up and doing her usual morning routine. She took her bath at the servants’ bath and got into her pink and blue servants’ kimono. Tying her hair in its usual buns atop her head, she gave a short morning prayer and ran to the prince’s bath to set the place. She sometimes assisted in bathing Neji or washing his beautiful hair. Tenten went to get the hot canteen to warm Neji’s futon, taking extra care not to wake his sleeping highness.

Neji slept from late afternoon to the next morning which made Tenten wonder if something was wrong with him. He had refused dinner when she went to wake him up last night and went back to his slumber. Was he that tired? Tenten went to fetch his breakfast when she glanced at the sundial and saw that it was almost seven.

“Your highness, it is I, Tenten.” She announced and waited for his command to enter. When he did not answer, Tenten frowned and called louder to which Neji answered this time. “ _Ohayo_ _gozaimasu_ _*_. Did you sleep well?” She asked as she set the table and Neji slipped unto his futon.

“I did, thank you. I suppose royal duties made me weary.” Neji commented with a slight yawn. Even when he just awoke, Neji was radiant. Breakfast passed smoothly with Neji feeding Tenten some of his food. It had now become a sequence and the concept of indirect kisses was lost to the wind. Tenten frowned when Neji took only a few bites of his food and decided to call him out on it.

“You should eat more your highness.” She said as Neji extended his arm to feed her with tender mutton. The man paused and looked at her as if she were a strange creature but said nothing as he dropped the chopsticks.

“I shall take my bath now.” Neji announced and made to stand up when he was suddenly pulled back by Tenten. A slight yelp escaped Neji's mouth as he landed on the futon with a small thud. Neji sent a glare towards his maid but it fazed her none as she was used to it.

“No you shalln’t. Please Neji-sama, eat at least a few bites and I shall release you.” Tenten pleaded.

“This is the first time you addressed me as sama.” Neji pointed out to Tenten’s exasperation. The woman groaned and cast her own glare at the smirking prince. “Fine, I shall eat but a few bites.” Neji succumbed to her cute frown. “But you must feed it to me.” He added with a slight smirk and a raise of his perfectly arched eyebrows.

“Your highness, you are indeed a flirt.” Tenten deadpanned.

“Only with you, Tenten dearest.” Neji chuckled when Tenten glared at him and opened his mouth, signaling for her to start with her feeding. After breakfast and a bath, Neji summoned Tenten into his chambers and beckoned her to sit opposite from him.

“What do you need?” Tenten asked. Neji, used to her occasional snide remarks, picked up a box from underneath his bed and set it on the table for Tenten to pick. “What is in it?” the young woman asked as she took the wooden box.

“Open it.” Neji smiled the rare but beautiful smile that Tenten loved so much.

The girl with buns opened the wooden box and gasped when she saw what it contained. With shaking fingers, she lifted the kimono and examined it. It was very beautiful and made with expensive material unlike her mediocre servant kimono. It was rose pink in colour with black flower patterns and blue birds embroidered onto it.

"Neji-sama, it is so beautiful!" Tenten gushed as she hugged it to her chest.

Neji smiled at her reaction. "Hinata-sama assisted in choosing it. There is a fireworks festival upcoming in a fortnight in honour of Hinata-sama and Naruto's engagement." Tenten's eyes lit up at the sound of a festival, she loved festivals. "I recall a promise of a tour to you, are you prepared to leave?" Neji asked.

"Hai!" Tenten beamed and tucked the kimono gently back into the box. She left Neji's quarters to change into her casual attire which consisted of a dark green blouse on wine loose trousers. Neji wore a white kimono top on loose white trousers, a deviation from his usual white yukatas, and the both of them set out.

They visited the town which was being prepared for the fireworks festival. There Neji tasted dangos and natto for the first time. He ate only a few as he was not one for sweets and fed Tenten with every snack they came across, taking occasional bites upon Tenten's request.

It was much fun taking a walk around the village. The townsfolk were a friendly people and the place had beautiful scenery. When it was sunset, Neji took Tenten led Tenten by hand to a place she knew nothing about. Upon physical contact, both felt tingles of electricity course through their veins but did not release the other as they were comfortable. Neji’s hand was cool while Tenten’s was warm which made the perfect match.

When they got to a shore, Neji stepped behind Tenten and allowed the woman to take the scenery in. The cinnamon haired girl gasped at the beauty of the sea. The sun was already setting into the sea which made the clear waters reflect its orange hue. The sky was painted with orange, purple and dark blue colours as birds flew across it in their V formations, the colours which were reflected on the sea. Neji placed a hand on Tenten’s shoulder as he stepped behind her, making the girl tense up slightly, and pointed at something on the sea.

Tenten squinted her eyes as she followed Neji‘s finger. A gasp of astonishment escaped her lips when she saw the water folding in and being suctioned into the ocean floor. “A whirlpool!” She gasped and clapped in glee.

“Indeed. Climbing that cliff would allow us a better view, shall we?” Neji asked with his hand outstretched. Pink dusted Tenten’s cheeks as she took his hand and he led her up the cliff. She was no dignified lady but Neji always made her feel like one. Her caramel eyes danced with mirth as she took in the full glory of one of Uzushiogakure’s whirlpools.

Neji watched her and smiled. She looked so innocent and adorable as she expressed her child like wonder so freely around him. He loved Tenten for that, her free spirit. She cared not if he were the crown prince and acted as her cheerful radiant self. Before he could think twice about what he was doing, his arms snaked around Tenten’s slender waist and his head leaned on her shoulder.

“You are warm.” Was his only excuse as he took in her scent ever so subtly. Her fragrance was cheap and he could smell hints of the myrrh he used in his bath but to Neji, her scent was heavenly. Tenten sighed and relaxed into his hold allowing his warmth to merge with hers. Life was cruel. She was in love with the prince who would never take a glance at her lowly self. Neji felt like destiny was cruel, he fell in love with a woman he would never have. Was this fate’s bitter trick?

Nevertheless, the both of them decided that they would be satisfied with what they shared now. However when feelings start to develop, would they be satisfied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NejiTen action for the shippers!💕
> 
> *Ohayo gozaimasu- good morning.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story of mine. Feel free to drop your thoughts and ideas in the comment section, I would really appreciate that. Please leave a kudos too. It's easy, just click that heart(♥). Thanks again!
> 
> -Star.


	9. Chapter eight

It was the night of the fireworks festival that Tenten looked forward to so eagerly. The sundial read six in the evening and the event was supposed at seven so everyone in the Uzumaki palace hurried to get ready.

The palace maids dressed the royalties while Tenten assisted Neji in putting on his kimono. The fabric was a soft black colour designed with pink flowers and blue birds, much like hers. They both had blue obis tied around their waists. The woman flushed as she realized that she and Neji wore matching clothes.

Hinata's kimono was lavender in colour with intricate orange designs with an obi of the same colour as the patterns. Her midnight hair was packed into a bun and adorned with a hairpin which was gifted to her by Kushina, her soon to be mother in law. Her fiancé's kimono was orange with purple designs to match with hers. His golden hair was in a mess as usual but the vibrant locks could not be tamed with mundane things such as pomade, it always sprung back up.

Hanabi wore an amber and wine Korean hanbok, leaving her rich brown hair in a low ponytail. The young one wasted no time in looking for the one she developed a sudden infatuation with, Konohamaru, and tried to get some alone time with him but things never went the princess's way. The boy's friends, Moegi and Udon decided to tag along with them so all hopes of a romantic getaway was lost.

Shikamaru wore a grey yukata and wandered off somewhere that nobody knew of. It would be no surprise if the lazy man was found sleeping in the field next to the palace.

Tenten and Neji set off without the guards that usually followed the Prince around to enjoy the night in solitude. Lanterns decorated and lit up the streets of the village and music filled the air. Tenten's face lit up at the many carnival games that arrayed the place and didn't realize that she had grabbed Neji's hand until she did. The jolts of electricity that traveled up their hands did not go unnoticed by either but both were reluctant to let go. And so they stayed.

Neji smiled down at Tenten, one of his rare and absolutely beautiful ones, and intertwined their fingers which made the maid blush pink. "Which of these games do you wish to play?" Neji asked. Like that, Tenten's initial bashfulness vanished like it was never there in the first place and she brightened to rival the lights from the lanterns around them.

"Let's see that one, Neji-sama!" Tenten chirped and dragged him to a stand. The game was about trying to capture a goldfish with paper nets. Neji paid for three nets and handed them to Tenten. The woman squatted and chased the swimming fish with her eyes before lunging at the poor fish with the net. The paper broke when the fish bounced in the net, enabling the small creature to plop back into the tub of water.

" _Mada_ _mada_ _[1]_!" Tenten yelled as she dipped another net into the water only to have it break again. The fish swam back and forth as if to mock her, eliciting a growl from our heroine. "Listen fishy, I shall get you this time and show your mocking ass!" She yelled angrily.

A smile tugged at Neji's lips as a laugh threatened to drop at Tenten's antics. Aye so short tempered was she but he loved that she was easily riled up, he could tease her better that way. The man at the stand crossed glances with Neji as if asking for her mental health and looked back at the woman with the fish.

" _Yata_ _[2]_ _!_ Neji-sama, did you see?! I caught it!" Tenten squealed in triumph as the fish seemed to be deflated at its loss.

"Congratulations, you have won the fish!" The man at the stand said.

"Do we eat it? I don't suppose that small of a creature would appease any appetite." As if to respond to Neji's horrific words, the fish flopped up and down on the net and it broke. The creature was gratified to feel the water again which was identified by its erratic swimming.

Tenten had pulled Neji away before the man could say anything and dragged him to another game stand where they had to knock down bottles to win a prize. The game came easy for Tenten who was well versed with targets and throwing weapons. After dragging them through series of games (some of which Neji performed miserably), Tenten stopped at the square.

"Oh God no." Neji complained and was about to run away when Tenten's surprisingly strong hold pulled him back, by his hair no less. The man turned around and gave his maid a harsh glare which was soon lost to the innocent look the girl was giving him. "You could have pulled my brain out of my skull, imbecile." His voice didn't have any bite to it.

" _Sumimaseun_ _[3]_ _,_ I shall give you a scalp massage so let's do that one!" Tenten pleaded as she pointed at the village square where several men and women were dancing and playing catch the apple. After series of coaxing and adorable pouts, Neji succumbed and allowed Tenten to drag him to the village square.

The girl with two buns signed them up for the game of the night where an apple was tied like bait on a fishing hook and suspended mid air. The goal was for couples to catch the apples with their mouths which only ended in a lot of head bumping and kissing. Neji decided he had enough when his delicate head collided with Tenten's thick skull and led the woman by the hand away from the town into a clearing.

"That was absolutely thrilling!" Tenten yelled and released series of giggles which Neji found to be beautiful. The place they were at was silent save for the distant chattering and music coming from the village. The wind blew through the soft tresses of Neji's hair as well as through the grass that surrounded them, causing a soft rustle to fill the air.

It was peaceful until a bang resounded and the sky brightened up with various lights. Tenten clapped her hands in child-like mirth as the fireworks display lit up the dark sky and her face. At this, Neji was enthralled. Her chocolate brown eyes danced with red, blue and green lights as she gazed intently at the fireworks.

The beauty of the night could not be compared to the beauty of the woman before him. Her spontaneity drew him towards her in many ways than one so it took him by no surprise when he found himself pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and velvety, merging perfectly with his as if they were made for each other.

Tenten tensed when Neji's lips embraced hers in a soft kiss but relaxed into his hold as his lips caressed hers in a rhythmic movement. She found her own lips dancing along with his which immediately exploded into surges of electrical tingles coursing through her body. His hot tongue parted her lips and she gave him the access into her warm orifice. He wasted no time in exploring her cavern, tasting the snacks they had at the festival earlier in them. Heat pooled in their stomachs and spread through their bodies as they held each other.

Alas, every good thing must come to an end for Tenten realized herself and pushed against his chest. Neji broke apart and looked quizzically at her flush panting face. "We can't." Tenten uttered whilst panting.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked despite knowing fully well what she meant. The relationship between royalty and low blood was something that could not only hurt them but others around them as well. But Neji could not bring himself to care about the laws, he had spent nights trying to dismiss his growing feelings but it never worked. Tenten was the woman for him.

"Not only would I get hurt but you would." Tenten's voice cracked as she stepped away from him.

"We shall work something out, Tenten-"

"Neji-sama!"

Neji stopped talking. His heart felt heavy with grief at his rejection. It hurt.

"You are the crown Prince and I am just a maid, our relationship would be frowned at and you shall be mocked by the other kingdoms. I do not want that for you."

"But what about my happiness? Our happiness? My heart has fallen deep for you, Tenten and it is only you that I want." Neji argued but Tenten was stepping further away.

"I am sorry, your Highness." The girl whispered, trying hard to fight her tears, and turned around in preparation to leave. Her movements were stopped by Neji's proclamation.

"I shall have you, Tenten. I do not know what happens in the future but the bridge shall be crossed when we get there. Keep in mind that I would not stop pursuing you, I shall be persistent and constantly ask for your heart." Neji was not the kind to say such words but Tenten drew out a part of him he never knew he had. He would not allow his happiness drift away from his fingers, not when she was so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the denials begin! Hi, how was your day?
> 
> [1] Mada mada: again
> 
> [2] Yata: I did it!
> 
> [3] Sumimaseun: Excuse me.
> 
> I would like to hear your thoughts about this fiction. Please comment, thank you.


	10. Chapter nine

The journey back to Konoha had been unceremonious and really awkward for a particular prince and his maid. Tenten had dutifully ignored Neji for the most part and had refused to talk to him outside what her duties allowed. Needless to say it was unnerving for the Prince who had gotten used to her snarky comments and boisterous nature.

* * *

It had been a month since their arrival at Konoha and Tenten felt like she needed a break. Although the idea seemed wonderful, it all depended on whether or not Neji would want to dismiss her. As the crown Prince's personal maid, taking a break from work meant she could not resume again as she could be an informant for threats to the throne but Tenten really needed a timeout and decided to push her luck.

She had done her daily routine as usual and was on her way from the kitchen to Neji's chambers with his lunch. She could've asked at breakfast and any time of the day for the matter but Tenten was nervous about his decision. Would he dismiss her from work forever? She needed the money for Anko's medicine and getting another high paying job without having to become an harlot would be very difficult for her.

"Neji-sama, I have brought you lunch." Tenten called from outside the door. A faint permission for entrance was granted so she slid the door open and carried the tray of food in. It was awkward between the two like every other day after Neji's confession.

As usual, Neji only ate a few mouthfuls and dropped his chopstick. She was worried about his eating habits for he was slim but her sentiments remained in her. This was one of the moments she observed something about Neji but she dismissed her thoughts once again.

"You can have the rest." His deep voice broke her from her thoughts. He was about to say something more but she beat him to it.

"Neji-sama, I would like to ask for your permission take a breather from work."

The woman tried not to wince at the sharp look she was cast. "Why?" The question held so many emotions.

"My guardian is ill and I am not there to attend to her. It would cause me grief if I heard that she had passed and I had not taken care of her." She did not lie but that was only half the reason she wanted a break. "A week is all I request of you."

Neji knew what was in her mind and it pained him to know that she needed some time away from him. The past month had been excruciating because she kept her distance. He tried to talk to her and maybe incite her temper to get her to say something to him but it failed. He should not have spoken his thoughts that night, however his body had moved on its own accord.

He could feel the warm plushness of her lips and how it felt to feel them against his. Oh how he wished to relive the moment but the forces of nature seemed to be against their relationship.

"Fine, you shall be on a sick leave for a week." Neji permitted with a slight wave of his hand. Relief washed over Tenten as she bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you Neji-sama!"

"Have this." Neji arose from his futon and retrieved a gold bag. He placed the bag gently on the table causing a soft clank to be heard as the coins jingled. Tenten's eyes widened as she waved her hands frantically.

"No no, I couldn't..."

" _Onegai_ _[1]_ Tenten accept it." Neji insisted and grabbed her hand softly, pushing the bag of gold coins into it. Tenten flushed at the contact and accepted the bag of coins reluctantly. She avoided his piercing gaze and looked down at her laps as she fondled the bag.

"Thank you." She murmured. "I shall take my leave tomorrow."

~ x ~

It was a rather busy day at the village but it was only normal. Tenten walked down the dusty road as she relished the familiar smell of the place. It had been so long, almost a year, since she visited. Ino had sent updates about Anko's health through letters and she had kept in touch with her family and friends using the same method but she missed seeing them in person.

She reached the familiar blacksmith shop that hosted her guardian and entered. " _Konbanwa_ _![2]_ " She yelled. The place was hot as always and smelled of metal and sweat but Tenten loved it, the smell of weapons.

" _Dareka_ _? [3]_ oh! It's my youthful spring flower!!" The young man stopped fanning the fire at the furnace and ran over to Tenten. He picked her up easily and spun her around, causing the girl to burst out in laughter at her best friend's antics.

"Lee! It is nice to meet you too, put me down!" She squealed.

"What is the commotion about?" Another man which resembled Lee but older entered the store with a basket of metal scraps hanging down his shoulders and strapped to his back. His eyes widened when he recognized the peculiar two buns atop his former apprentice's head. "Tenten, what a youthful surprise!"

"Gai-sensei!*" Tenten squealed and ran into his embrace. "I have missed you two! Where is Anko-san?" She asked upon noticing her guardian's absence.

"Oh, she is spending some time with Ino at the Yamanaka flower store!" Lee responded a little too loud for the ears.

"Is that so? I shall go and see her then, I will be back!" Tenten waved and ran towards the direction of Ino's flower shop. "Konbanwa!"

"Eh, Tenten?!" Ino was surprised.

"'Tis I my blond friend. Anko-san!" Tenten walked over to her guardian and gave the woman a warm embrace. She looked better than Tenten last saw her but it saddened the young woman to know better than to be fooled by her sudden development. Anko's health could go from terribly ill to the extent that she is bedridden to being stable like it was today. She pushed aside all her thoughts and enjoyed the conversation that Ino had started.

"How is the Prince like?!" Ino asked as she set a cup of tea before Tenten.

"He is a jerk." Tenten responded immediately. "However, he has his moments."

Ino squealed and held Tenten's hands. "Is he handsome?" She asked.

"Unearthly so."

"Oooh Tenten~" Ino teased with a wag of her blond brows.

"Yurusai* Ino!" 

"How is the palace?" Anko asked. A smile crawled up her ward's face as she told of her adventures with the Prince.

"It is absolutely wonderful! The other servants are kind and the princesses are beautiful. See my cuticles? Princess Hinata did them for me!"

"Eh?!" Ino squealed as she grabbed Tenten's hand to inspect the nails. Indeed they were beautifully manicured.

"I met Naruto-sama of Uzushio, he is such a sweetheart, and his bodyguard Shikamaru-san is the laziest man alive!"

"Ah Shika? He can never change." Ino commented with a shake of her head.

"You know Shikamaru-san?" Tenten asked.

"But of course, he is my childhood friend. Now continue!"

"I also went to Uzushio and saw the sea and went to a fireworks festival with Neji-sama!" Tenten explained cheerily.

"You had lots of fun." Anko smiled.

"Yes I did, Anko-san."

"Hold on! You went to a festival with Neji-sama?!" Somehow, Ino managed to pick the most trivial point in Tenten's explanation. The smile on the girl's face dropped when she remembered what happened that night. Tenten only nodded before morphing her face back into a smile, however that smile fooled Anko none. There was something bothering her child other than her health.

Tenten left with Anko when it was dusk and stayed up till past dinner time catching up with Lee and Gai. When she retired to sleep, her body chose not to obey her will and decided to stay awake instead. She lay in her futon staring at the ceiling of Gai's home through the darkness when images of Neji's kiss wafted through her mind.

She absently reached to touch her lips and smiled half mindedly. "What seems to be the matter?" Anko's voice interrupted her thoughts. Tenten shifted in her futon until she was facing her guardian and let out a sigh. "Is working at the palace too heinous for you?" Anko guessed.

"No Anko-san, work is great..." Tenten trailed off.

"Is it the Prince?" Tenten's silence confirmed Anko's thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Anko-san, I am at crossroads with the Prince. You see, Neji-sama confessed of his affection towards me."

"But?" Anko knew that there was something else Tenten wanted to say.

"Anko-san, we can never work out! Neji-sama is so handsome and regal and graceful, on top of that he is royalty whereas I am just a pauper and maid. I have not what it takes to be by his side." Tenten didn't realize how close to tears she was until she felt the warm liquid stream down her cheeks. She reached out and wiped her tears before Anko noticed.

"You love him, do you not?" The older woman asked.

"Yes I do."

"Then that is all that matters. Do not think for a moment that you are unworthy of his love for you are a rarity. You are strong, bold, charming and beautiful. Do not think for one moment that you are nothing for your essence is worth more than its weight in gold. That is why, if the Prince is sincere, he chose you." Anko said wisely.

"Anko-san!" Tenten sniffed. "You are being mushy all of a sudden, give me back my spunky Anko-san."

"What did you say you twerp?!"

Tenten chuckled softly. "There lies the Anko-san I know." She teased. " _Arigato_ _[4]_ Anko-san." Anko smiled despite knowing that Tenten could not see her.

"Sleep now runt, you have to help Gai in the workshop tomorrow."

"Hai." Tenten smiled and closed her eyes. All of her insecurities were washed away with Anko's supportive words. She decided that she would pour all of her love on Neji. With that thought, she drifted off in sleep's warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you today?
> 
> [1] Onegai - Please.
> 
> [2] Konbanwa! - Hello!
> 
> [3] Dareka? - Who is it?
> 
> [4] Arigato - Thank you.
> 
> *Sensei: this means teacher.
> 
> *Yurusai: this means shut up.


	11. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji has a sick day and Tenten is there for him. Just a little fluff in this chapter.

The palace was empty. Well not literally empty but to Neji there was a void that he could not pinpoint. Who was he fooling? He knew what the void was, Tenten. He could only hope that she would not leave him for good but could he trust in faith? Perhaps destiny did not allow for them to be together.

Opening his eyes without Tenten's call outside his door was a difficult feat, just like how difficult he found it to lift his washcloth during a bath. His hand trembled as though the sponge were heavy and dropped it when his hand gave way. Neji's eyelids grew heavy and his breathing slow and laboured.

Slowly and painfully, he managed a bath and stepped out of the private bathhouse to change into his clothes. Instead of the Royal garb, he ordered the maids to change him into his silken sleep garments. Neji walked to the message quarters despite every step feeling as like a mountain crumbling upon him and wrote a message for his courier pigeon to deliver.

Walking back to his chambers was painful, even more so because he had to pretend like nothing was wrong with him, but he made it and finally was able to rest. An announcement from the door awoke him and he permitted for the person to enter.

"Your Highness." The man greeted. Neji acknowledged him with a weak nod and allowed the man to do his job. After some examination and few pulse checks, the man shook his head solemnly and looked into the now grey eyes of his lord. "I am afraid it is only getting worse with time. I can only provide medicine to reduce the pain and fever..." He trailed off.

Neji sighed. "I know." He said knowingly. It was only a matter of time till his destiny caught up with him. He had been waiting for the day ever since and so did not care about anything or about anyone, he was a caged bird after all. When he met Tenten, not to lie to himself, he detested the woman as well as was leery of her. She was suspicious, not trustworthy and annoying. However, her boisterous and cheerful character got to him without him knowing about it.

The woman melted his cold heart and broke his barriers. He expressed himself more often and found out that he was a tease. He saw Tenten in a new light and found himself thinking about her and occasionally stealing glances at her. He found out that with her he was not so caged anymore. He was not caged by princely duties or tradition or etiquette, he was his own self around her.

When Tenten rejected him it felt life his heart shattered into pieces but he would however, not relent so easily. He was ready for any challenge and was sure he would overcome them.

"Taking two spoons of this elixir three times a day should suffice." The physician dropped a white bottle which was sealed with a wooden cork on the table and bowed before leaving.

Neji cast a weak glance at the elixir and back to the ceiling of his room. He hated being so weak as to rely on medicine. He released a sigh as his eyes closed. ' _Tenten_ _.'_

~ x ~

"Farewell Tenten!"

Tenten winced for the neighbours that Lee's loud voice interrupted their sleep.

"Goodness Lee the sun has yet to rise, do not be so loud." Anko reprimanded. The woman smiled and embraced her child. "Farewell Tenten, I hope you find happiness." She whispered into her ear.

Tenten smiled knowingly at her and waved at her sensei and best friend. "Farewell, I shall see you soon." She greeted and set on her journey.

On her way to the palace, Tenten pondered on what to say to Neji when she got to the palace but came up short. She groaned rather loudly when she reached the palace gates and had come up with nothing plausible to say to the Prince. The guards let her in after seeing Neji's seal and she went to the servants quarters to change into her pink and blue servants' kimono.

Tenten went to the kitchen to fetch Neji's breakfast and a warm flask to warm his shoes with. "Tenten-chan, I see you are back." The head kitchen maid greeted. 

Tenten bowed respectfully. "Hai."

"I heard you were on a sick leave. Are you better now?"

"Eh?" Tenten asked dumbly. She then remembered that Neji allowed her to leave the palace on a sick leave and laughed sheepishly to cover up her surprised gasp. "H-hai, I am better now." She lied and took the breakfast and walked briskly away before other questions could arise.

"Neji-sama, it is I, Tenten." Tenten announced as she knelt on the floor beside the paper door. Her eyebrows met when she did not hear a response so she tried again. "Neji-sama?" She called but there was still no answer. Tenten was contemplating on entering the room without permission when she heard a faint 'enter'.

The sight she was met with when she entered almost made her to drop the tray she was holding. Neji's face was flushed and his eyes were tired and glassy. His unique lavender eyes had lost their colour and faded into grey. His rich brown hair was murky and stuck to his face and body because of the sweat he was drenched in and his breathing was loud, heavy and laboured.

"Neji-sama!" Tenten croaked. Her Prince was in pain while she was away doing nothing. She barely remembered to carefully drop the tray of food she was holding and ran over to Neji's side. The girl winced at the heat he was radiating and stood up immediately. "I will be back." She promised and ran out of the room.

She came back a few moments later with a wooden basin and two towels. With gentle hands, she peeled open Neji's shirt and withheld a gasp at how slim he grew over the week. His ribcages were almost visible and his ivory skin looked sickly and pale. "Neji-sama, just what happened to you?" Tenten sobbed as she got to work.

She soaked the towels in the cold water and squeezed them free of the liquid. She folded one and placed on his head while she used the other one to wipe down his torso and arms. Neji weakly watched as she worked with something akin to a smile on his face. "Y-you are b-back." He whispered.

"Hai Neji-sama, now save your energy until you are well enough." Tenten scolded as she replaced the cloth on his forehead. "Mataku* _,_ you should take care of yourself your Highness." She murmured and glanced at the now cold breakfast. Her eyes caught the bottle of elixir so she went to fetch it. "You should've asked a servant to feed this to you if you had it all along!" She scolded again and grabbed a spoon.

Tenten helped Neji to sit up while she used the pillows to cushion his back. "What is the prescription?" She asked.

"T-two spoons, three t-times." Neji murmured.

Tenten nodded and poured some elixir into the spoon. "Open up Neji-sama." She instructed. Neji did as told and grimaced at the taste of the medicine. "Tastes bad but is good for you. Now open up again." Tenten instructed. She laid Neji back down after he had finished his doze and watched his eyelids fall closed in sleep.

Tenten removed a strand of hair from his face and replaced the towel on his burning forehead with a colder one. "Please get well soon Neji-sama." She whispered and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving with the tray of food for the kitchen.

"Eh?! Did his Highness not like the food?" The cook asked worriedly.

"Ano, it is not like that. Eto* sumimaseun, I would like to ask for your permission to prepare some porridge for his Highness." Tenten said. The cook frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is that so? Is there a problem with my cooking?!" She barked.

"No it is not like that, I would just like to prepare his meals for the meantime." Tenten bargained.

"Look here, just because you are the Prince's personal maid does not give you the guts to take my job away from me." The cook snarked.

" _Ie_ _[1]_ _,_ I am not taking your job away I am just asking to prepare the Prince's food for a while." Tenten argued.

"Is there a problem?" The two arguing maids bowed as the head kitchen maid entered.

"Nothing is the matter ma'am. I am just requesting to be allowed to prepare his Highness's meals for the meantime." Tenten responded.

"And why is that so? Is there a problem with the way she cooks?" The head kitchen maid asked, gesturing to the cook.

"Not at all ma'am. His Highness is ill and has a reduced appetite and as I have had experience with an ill person, I assumed it would be best if I prepare his meals for now until he recovers."

"Is that so? You have my permission then."

"But-!" The cook started.

"Our job is to serve our Prince to the fullest. Let Tenten prepare his meals if that is what his Highness wants." The head kitchen maid reprimanded.

"Hai." As the cook admitted defeat and left the kitchen, Tenten thanked the head kitchen maid and proceeded to prepare the porridge. She made sure to add some medicinal herbs as she moved expertly. There were times Anko lost her appetite and fell really ill so Tenten had to find a way to prepare a meal that had many nutrients in one bite.

Adding spices, medicine and herbs to her cooking was the solution she came up with. That way, even if Anko took just a few bites, she would have gained many nutrients to help her immune system.

Tenten figured that she had to pick herbs in the forest for Neji as she made her way to his room with a steaming bowl of porridge and a flask of water on a tray.

  
"Tadaima*." Tenten announced as she set the tray on the table. She woke Neji up with a gentle shake and helped him to sit up. "Sorry for interrupting your sleep Neji-sama but you need to eat in order for the medicine to work."

After three spoons, Neji stopped accepting the porridge which made Tenten frown. "You have to eat some more Neji-sama. Come on, eat a few spoons more and you shall rest." She said as if she were tricking a child to eat which elicited a glare from the Prince. She only shook it off and raised a spoonful of porridge to his mouth. "Say aaaah!"

Neji opened his mouth reluctantly and accepted the food. Despite his taste buds being affected, he knew that it was another person that prepared the porridge and not his cook. He put two and two together and figured it was Tenten which is why he took extra effort to eat more. After his meal, Tenten laid him down to rest. She was treating him like a sick child, not that he minded because it meant that she was around for him.

With those thoughts, he allowed himself to be pulled into a world of dream involving a particular girl with two peculiar buns atop her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mataku- this is a word used when frustrated. It is something akin to 'damn it' or 'goodness gracious' or something like that.
> 
> *Eto- just like 'ano', eto means well, uhm etc.
> 
> *Tadaima- I'm back.
> 
> [1] Ie- No.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. Thanks.


	12. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff, a horse ride and a secret garden. A little shipping never hurts.😊

Neji opened his eyes slowly, barely registering the figure lying next to him until it stirred. The woman beside him did not awake, which made him relieved as he sat up very carefully on his bed. Tenten was there for him every day and night through his illness. That was nothing short of heart warming. She saw him through his weakest moments and was patient with him.

One of her buns had come loose, leaving a wave of cinnamon brown hair to cascade down her back like a glacier as she slept. She was beautiful. Neji reached out to remove the hair that fell over her face but his Aphrodite stirred awake. Tenten's brown eyes widened as she gasped and sat up. "Neji-sama, you are awake!" She exclaimed and touched his forehead.

That touch sent pleasant thrills down his back bone. He watched her as she compared his body temperature with her own and suddenly remembered something. Neji held her hands in place and reached forward to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. A satisfied smirk played on his lips when he heard her surprised, albeit guilty gasp. He was awake when she kissed his cheek which he was thankful for. Now he was sure that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"How am I certain that you did not molest me in my sleep?" Neji teased, trying to arouse that amusing temper of hers. It worked because she hit his arm rather harshly. " _Itai_ _[1]_!" He complained.

"I see that you are up and doing to be able to flirt like that. _Mataku_ _,_ you seem like a prudent man but nobody knew that you had this side to you." Neji chuckled in amusement, the sound of which was music to Tenten's ears. The woman suddenly found herself holding Neji in a tight embrace. "I was worried, Neji-sama. It was not fun seeing you in pain, I do not want that." Tenten murmured.

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, relishing in her scent. Too soon, Tenten pulled away. "I should fetch you some breakfast." She said gently.

"I liked the food you prepared." This made Tenten stop in her tracks and spin around. It was then she noticed that her hair was not in her usual buns and tied it back. Neji watched with enthralled eyes as her body flexed ever so slightly at every move she made. Naruto was rubbing off him and that was not a good thing.

"How did you know that I prepared it?" Tenten asked, snapping him from his perversely progressing thoughts. He caught himself with a cough and blinked twice.

"It tasted different from the meals I have been eating. Thank you for taking care of me, Tenten." The woman smiled and went out to get him breakfast. When she left, Neji sighed and made up his mind to strangle his brother-in-law to be whenever he arrived for influencing his thoughts.

The days that passed after that were not necessarily lovey-dovey but were close enough. Neji flirted and Tenten flirted back. The Prince had embarrassingly choked on rice when Tenten flirted back for the first time instead of a frustrated remark. The woman had laughed instead of helping him, it was a day that she didn't let him live down.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Neji suddenly asked as the both of them were coming back from one of his lessons.

"Er no." The maid replied. On the journey to the country of Whirlpools, she had walked unlike the royalties who rode in palanquins.

"Come." Neji held her by the hand and led her to the Royal stable.

"E-eh?! You want to teach me?" Tenten squeaked to which Neji smirked at. He led her inside the place, nodding curtly to the stable workers, and took her to meet the horses.

"This is Hanabi-sama's horse, Rain." Neji pointed to a brown and white pony. "This is Hinata-sama's horse, Maelstrom." He pointed at a beautiful white mare with black stockings.

"Maelstrom? As in Naruto*?" Tenten laughed.

"Yes, Hinata-sama was really infatuated with her fiancé." They moved on to a beautiful brown stallion which had a black mane, tail and muzzle. "This is Tsubasa*, my horse. Now then walk around and meet the horses to see which one likes you."

"Likes me?"

"Trust me Tenten, horses are picky creatures."

Tenten shrugged and made her way through the stables looking for the horse that 'likes her.' Some horses snorted and turned away when she approached while others bluntly turned their rumps to her, ignoring her. Tenten scoffed. "I don't like you either!" She huffed and moved on to the next one.

It was a black horse with white patches all over its body. It had a white muzzle and stockings and was best of all friendly to Tenten. She giggled when it nuzzled her neck and pat its head. "I like this one." She commented.

"Ah, I see Spirit already made a friend. You, young lady, are tha first pers'n tha horse ev'r liked. Here, give 'im som' appl's." The man in charge of the stable handed two apples to Tenten to which she fed Spirit with.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked.

"Hai."

Neji smiled and beckoned her to the corral where she would learn how to ride. Tenten, with the assistance of the stable manager, led Spirit following closely behind Neji and Tsubasa. Neji taught her the various parts of a horse's saddle and their functions which she easily understood. The difficult part was to climb the horse. As easy as Neji made it seem, Tenten hit the floor twice before she finally sat on the saddle without slipping off.

The look of victory on her face when she sat on the horse gave Neji stomach butterflies but he caught himself with a faux cough. "Listen. When you hold the reins you have to make sure you hold firmly yet gently. Any tug or pull of the reins can lead to a misunderstanding on the horse's part so you have to communicate well."

Tenten did as she was told. "Now to get the horse to move, gently hit the sides of the horse with your legs." Neji moved his horse as a demonstration. Tenten followed his instructions and moved Spirit successfully. Neji got in step beside her. "Good job. Now to halt the horse, pull backwards on the rein."

Neji halted Tsubasa and waited for Tenten to do the same. It however seemed that something as easy as stopping an horse was not as it seemed. Spirit kept moving sideways instead of halting which vexed Tenten. "Stop. Stop! Stop moving you-!"

"Tenten!" Neji interjected before she could cause further misunderstandings for the horse. "Remember what I said earlier when we started this lesson, any tug or pull can lead to a misunderstanding. In this case, you are tugging the reins to the right and not backwards which is why the horse is moving sideways instead of halting." Neji explained.

"Oh." Tenten muttered and steadied her hand. This time, Spirit halted. "Yata! I did it! I did it-!" Tenten started a little victory dance on the horse but before Neji could warn her about anything, Spirit mistook the way her legs hit his sides for a command to move. The sudden movement made Tenten to jolt and hit the horse's side accidentally which the horse interpreted as a command to move faster.

Tenten screamed as Spirit dashed around the corral and went outside through the unlocked gate. "TENTEN!" Neji yelled. "Hyah!" He commanded Tsubasa and they started chasing after Tenten.

Tenten on the other hand kept hitting Spirit's sides and jolting his reins. The poor horse didn't know what he was doing but he followed his master's orders anyway. "Move away!" Tenten yelled at the servants that were passing by but that didn't need to be done for they had scrambled like chickens upon hearing the horse's mad galloping. After Tenten had passed, they emerged from their hiding spots only to have Neji galloping towards them like a one man stampede.

Neji hissed as Tenten's horse made a turn for the palace's second gate and dashed past the guards. Neji sped up to catch up to Tenten's unstable horse but the gap between them was much. What Neji feared was that Tenten and her horse would go inside the town and cause a commotion. There might be children on the streets! Market stock would be destroyed! Oh no, what about the elderly?!

To say when Spirit made for the forest that Neji was relieved was an understatement. In the forest, there were surrounding trees that would force Spirit to stop. Things did not go as Neji hoped when he saw where the insufferable horse was headed. "HYAH! TENTEN! HYAH!" He forced his horse to move faster and faster as Tenten and her horse were heading towards a cliff. 

"Oh no no no NO! HALT! HALT SPIRIT! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed as she tugged harshly on the reins. Spirit skidded to an abrupt halt just at the edge of the cliff and backed off from the fifty feet drop. Neji stopped his horse and sighed of relief. "That. Was. AMAZING! I AM DOING IT AGAIN!" Tenten squealed in delight as if she did not just almost fall to her death.

"Enough! I warned you about making the horse misunderstand you Tenten, do you know what commotion you caused? What you could have caused if you went to town and not the forest?!" Neji scolded. Tenten's smile morphed into a pout, Neji's ultimate weakness. The man sighed in defeat, this woman would be the death of him. "Thank God I taught you how to stop the horse." He muttered. "Come."

Tenten made Spirit to stroll behind Neji and Tsubasa as they led her through the forest. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the horseshoes hitting the earth and the constant chirping of birds. The weather was nice and sunny. Gentle breezes blew through the forest once in a while and carried Neji's beautiful hair with it, the sight of which Tenten found mesmerizing. She wondered where he was leading her but decided to keep silent.

The sound of running water soon reached her ears and as they progressed, a waterfall came into view. Neji stopped and got down from his horse, causing Tenten to do the same. Both led their horses to the river that flowed from the water fall to allow them to drink. After the horses had their fill, Neji gave Tenten a small smile and led his horse towards the waterfall. "Come." He commanded.

Tenten followed her Prince with her horse, wondering where he was leading her to. When Neji disappeared behind the waterfall, she gasped with surprise and followed him. A cave was hidden behind the falls. It had an opening at the other end which lighted up the cave and led to another place Tenten never knew existed.

" _Sugoi_ _[2]_ " Tenten gasped as she took in the magnificent sight before her and the smell of flowers hit her nose. The place was a lush flower field that was filled with mostly dandelions, daises and wild sunflowers amongst other flowers which was the reason for the fresh smell. A small stream flowed out of a rock and formed a brook which reflected the brilliant blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

Neji and Tenten left their horses to graze on the lush grass as he pulled her by the hand into the flower field. "How did you find this place?" Tenten asked in awe.

"I stumbled upon it when I was younger. I often wandered the forest alone to escape from overwhelming emotions and this place had been my secret peaceful place since I found it." Neji explained.

"Tell me what it was like when you were young." Tenten requested.

Neji gave her a wry smile. "I am rather ashamed of my past." He commented flippantly.

"I want to hear all of it." Tenten muttered softly. Neji was quiet for a moment until he rested his head on Tenten's lap. Startled by his sudden action, Tenten tensed (no pun intended) but relaxed and ran her hands idly through the soft dark brown tresses of his hair.

"I was rather offstanding and cold when I was younger. I used to detest my family and the royal system a lot, especially after my father had died. The country of Clouds abducted Hinata-sama as a hostage in exchange for the King's head on a platter and my father, being King Hiashi's identical twin brother was killed in his stead."

Tenten gasped. She had heard of how the princesses was abducted but she never knew how deep the story went. "How horrible." She breathed.

"Indeed it was. My father, the only person I had, was killed indiscriminately so I was livid. I closed myself and harboured animose feelings towards the main branch of the royal family until the fateful day I met with Naruto. He set me on the right path and coincidentally, I found a letter left for me by my father that very day. I learned that my father sacrificed himself in order to protect. That statement had me lost in confusion. Why would he give his life to protect? What did he want to protect?"

Neji reached up and stroked Tenten's cheek tenderly, a small and peaceful smile tugging his lips. "I never apprehended it until recently, after I met and came to love you." Tenten could see the strong emotions burning in those unique and ethereal lilac eyes. "Father loved his twin brother, he loved his nieces, he loved his servants, he loved his country, he loved me." Neji whispered. "That event could have caused a war but _jijiwe_ _[3]_ sacrificed himself to prevent it."

"Your father was wonderful." Tenten spoke softly.

"He was. It is thanks to you that I could understand his feelings before he died and why he felt fearless towards death." Neji's eyes glazed over just for a brief moment before cheering up. "Tell me about your younger self."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really suck at love moments and mushy feelings but I feel like I am trying. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> -
> 
> [1] Itai- Ouch
> 
> [2] Sugoi- awesome, whoa, wow
> 
> [3] Jijiwe- a formal way of calling your father which is a person of high status.
> 
> -
> 
> *Naruto: literally means fishcake but can be read as maelstrom. This is a reference to Hinata's love for her fiance.
> 
> *Tsubasa: this means wing, a reference to Neji's love for birds.


	13. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten meets princes Gaara and Sasuke and princess Temari.

"My younger self?" Tenten echoed. "There is nothing important about my childhood. My parents passed on when I was a child so Anko-san has been taking care of me ever since. Unfortunately, she is ill and I can not afford her medical expenses which is why I chose to work for you."

"Hmm." Neji hummed for lack of words to say. Tenten smiled and started on a topic about her friends in the village which Neji listened attentively to. He gave several hums and nods to show that he was following and laughed at every joke she made.

"And then there is my good friend Lee. He is rather...eccentric and is very boisterous but he means good and is a darling."

"Should I be jealous of this man?" Neji asked darkly. Tenten burst into melodious laughter and shook her head.

"No. He is one of the only people that appreciate my craftsmanship."

"You are one of a kind, Tenten. No other woman would love weaponry as well as you do." Neji was fascinated about Tenten's love for weapons and blacksmithing. She was indeed a peculiar woman.

"Do you have friends, Neji-sama?" Tenten asked curiously as she made Neji to sit up with his back facing her. Once he got into position, she loosened the hair tie that bounded his hair and let it blow freely in the wind. Then she got into a kneeling position and started to braid the dark brown locks.

"I do, actually." Neji responded. "They are princes much like I am."

"Why did I expect less?" Tenten asked sarcastically and Neji laughed.

"The closest to me is Prince Gaara of the Wind Kingdom. He is a good friend, soon to be king which reminds me, we shall be leaving for the Wind country to celebrate Gaara's coronation."

"Eh?! We are going to Suna?!" Tenten squealed.

"Yes we are." Amusement was in Neji's voice but he continued his description. "Then there is prince Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom. He is rather silent and monosyllabic, it is unnerving how Naruto understands his grunts but he does."

"Ooh Sasuke-sama of the land of Fire. I have heard of him from Ino. You four are rather popular among the women of the land. Whereas Naruto-sama is the sunshine and cheerful prince, Gaara-sama is silent and stoic, Sasuke-sama is cold and mysterious and you, Neji-sama, are off standing." Neji scoffed at the description. "Done! Now all I need is a wreath of flowers."

Tenten picked several wild sunflowers, daffodils, daisies, pansies and bluebells to make her wreath with. The only problem about the wreath was that she had no knowledge about how to make flower wreaths.

"Let me teach you." Neji spoke much to her surprise and started weaving the flower stalks together.

"Eh? How do you know how to do this?" Tenten asked with fascination gleaming in her dark caramel orbs.

"My mother used to weave flowers together when her spirits were down. She would crown me with flower wreaths and weave them into my hair. It was from her that I learned how to do it." Neji had a forlorn smile on his face. "Okaa-sama* passed away from an illness. She used to love tiger lilies so much." Neji whispered the last sentence with a serene smile on his face which brightened into a rare full smile as he finished making two flower wreaths.

Tenten took one and leaned up to crown him with it. She made a detour to his forehead and planted a warm kiss there, leaving tingling sensations in its wake. "I am sure that your mother was wonderful just like your father." She smiled cheerfully.

There was silence between them save for the sound of the running brook, buzzing insects, wind blowing and horses burring. Altogether, the noise gave the place serenity in addition with the smell of flowers. Neji began to lean in which elicited Tenten's heart to start pumping that she was sure he could hear the drum like sound. He was inches away from her face now and Tenten flushed. All the tingly feelings she had disappeared when Neji reached up and tugged at her buns.

Her cinnamon tresses flowed down her back in wavy torrents. Neji ran his hand through the softness of her hair and smirked triumphantly at his achievement. He often wondered why she always packed her hair into two buns and how she looked like without them. Tenten looked absolutely stunning with her hair down. He picked up her wreath and crowned her with it. "My princess."

Tenten flushed deep at the proclamation. His thumb caressed her cheek as he sensually dipped in to capture her plump lips with his soft ones. Both sighed in content at the feeling of lips moving against each other in a gentle caress. Neji licked across her lower lip for access which she happily granted. Her hands found their way to his head as he mapped her sweet orifice with his hot tongue while his hand rubbed sensual circles on the small of her back and his other hand angled her head.

Strong feelings and emotions were poured into the kiss as the two of them relished in the taste and warmth of the other. Good as the kiss was, air felt cheated and decided to break them apart. They pulled back panting and with kiss-swollen lips. Neji kissed Tenten's forehead and helped her to her feet. "Let us head back to the palace."

"H-hai." Tenten was still breathless from the onslaught of emotions and almost fell back if not for Neji's support. They held hands to the horses and mounted them. It was a stroll to the palace but they laughed and talked happily. This was sweet.

~ x ~

Tenten groaned and moaned for the seventh time in that hour. She was walking in between Hinata and Neji's camels and was wearing a traditional Suna garb like everybody else to keep out the wind and sand. The royalties sure had it easy. They rode on camels and did not have to deal with sand entering their shoes, the scorching heat and the unbearable thirst that was associated with the dessert. How did any human survive in the blazing heat of the day and the freezing breeze of the night?!

"How much further?!" Tenten moaned.

"Not too far." Neji responded.

Tenten glared at him through her veil. "You can say that because you are riding the camels." Her retort shocked the escorts but they were even more shocked when Neji chuckled and apologized. A mere servant talking to a crown Prince in that manner was a shocking feat.

They arrived at Sunagakure at long last and were led to the palace by the escorts. The buildings of the place were round and spherical, just like teapot structures. Tenten guessed the architecture was made that way to fend off the wind and sand. Despite the sand and hot weather, Suna was a beautiful place overflowing with culture and tradition.

They reached the palace and were escorted to the Royal guesthouse. They washed up before going to socialize with the other royalties and important people that had arrived. Hinata had found and went off with Naruto while Tenten followed Neji around as he greeted the sophisticated people and nobles whose names she cared nothing about.

This was boring, Tenten decided. When she was about to fall asleep while standing, something rather interesting caught her eye and kept her wondering. Along her field of vision was a familiar pineapple head making a getaway with a woman. The woman had corn blond hair which she tied neatly in two pigtails. She made something as corny as two pigtails look sophisticated as everything about the woman spoke authority (that much could be seen by the way she dragged Shikamaru) and grace. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of forest green which seemed like they could see through the soul.

Tenten locked eyes with the woman whose eyes narrowed in a warning glare at the contact. Shivers and cold chills made Tenten squirm. The woman was a complete domina, no doubt about that. Tenten bowed her head to show that she understood the woman's threats which earned her a satisfied grin. Shikamaru looked like he was going to pass out any moment from now. Tenten pitied the lazy man, she really did.

"Neji." A deep baritone brought her out of her thoughts and that was when she found out that the man who had been discussing with Neji had left upon the new person's arrival. The man's black and blue clothes were made with expensive material that Tenten could only dream of affording. The most expensive clothes she possessed was the kimono gifted to her by Neji.

The man's rich ebony hair spiked at the back in an odd resemblance to a duck's behind (Tenten almost laughed when she made the comparison) and had two long fringes which shaped his godly face. Obsidian eyes that seemed to suck the soul in glanced briskly at Tenten and back at Neji, the few moments of which Tenten would faint if she were Ino. 

"Sasuke."

This was Prince Sasuke?! Tenten could clearly see now the reason why the women of the land were all over the moon for him. He was a gift from the gods! Another man was with Prince Sasuke. He was older and looked like he would run away the moment an opportunity showed.

He had natural silver hair which defied every law of gravity that the astronomers discovered and stood aloof on his head. A mask covered half of his facial features but despite the mask, it was as clear as day that the man was handsome. He buried his nose in a book and did not seem to care about anybody that passed except from the time that he greeted Neji... Casually.

"Yo Neji." He greeted half enthusiastically and buried his nose in his book again.

"Kakashi-sama." Neji greeted back before turning towards Tenten. "Tenten, this is Prince Sasuke of the Fire kingdom and Kakashi, the regent King of the kingdom."

"Eh?!" Tenten blurted, causing Neji to smile amusedly and Sasuke to give a a blank look. Kakashi dropped his book and smiled, at least Tenten thought so, at her.

"Maa maa, don't I look the part?" He asked jokingly but Tenten took it as a serious question and responded with a blunt yet polite 'no'. Kakashi chuckled at her response. "Well I was forced to take on the job." He commented flippantly and with a dismissive wave of his hand, he disappeared.

"Sometimes I wonder what to do with him." Sasuke sighed.

The King and queen of the Fire kingdom, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto were away on a voyage and so they left the kingdom matters in their eldest son, Uchiha Itachi's hands. However, Itachi came down with an illness and the next in line, Uchiha Sasuke was too young to take on the role which is why Kakashi ended up as regent King. The poor man refused and even ran away but it had been decided by the elders of the land that he was the only person trustworthy enough to assume the throne so he had no choice.

Neji continued to converse with Sasuke as they walked with Tenten following not too far behind them. The woman wondered what they could possibly be talking about. Everything she tried to think about evaporated in thin air when a familiar husky voice rang loudly in her ear. Apparently, she was not the only one who flinched because Neji and Sasuke jolted at the loudness of the one and only sunshine Prince's voice.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke responded. Tenten's jaw dropped. Prince Sasuke was the person Naruto regarded as a bastard?!

"Do not be too surprised Tenten, the names are more of endearments than insults." Neji spoke loud enough for everybody in that place to hear.

"Endearment?!" Sasuke scoffed. "Hn, I am afraid you are mistaken, Neji."

"Right! Like I would use endearments on duck ass here!"

"Naruto, language." But Hinata's words were lost to the wind as an argument ensued between the two Princes.

"Watch your tongue, usuratonkachi*" Sasuke threatened.

"I would when you stop being a jerk, konoyaro*!" Naruto countered.

"Come Tenten, it is best to leave them be when they start." Neji beckoned. Tenten ran after him and looked back at the two friends who were still exchanging words. Sasuke was calm but one could tell that he was enjoying himself greatly whereas Naruto was on the verge of pulling his hair out of its roots. Neji clicked his tongue at the duo and slightly pitied his cousin who was caught up in the exchange of words.

"Neji." A deep and husky voice called. Tenten saw two figures approaching them. A small gasp escaped her lips when she beheld the man that approached Neji. He had crimson hair so deep that it rivalled blood. His mint green eyes were accentuated by black rimmed eyelids. His skin looked smooth and flawless like porcelain. His red clothes were as expensive looking, even more so, as every other nobles wore. He was a god.

The other man wore black clothes and had rich brown hair. His dark brown eyes were beautiful but very terrifying, and the traditional Suna face paint he wore did not make things better.

"Gaara."

So this was Prince Gaara! Tenten could see clearly why the four princes were popular among women. They all possessed unearthly beauty and could be mistaken as one of the gods.

"Tenten, this is Prince, now King Gaara of the Wind kingdom and his brother, Prince Kankuro." Neji introduced and Tenten bowed to show her respect.

"Tenten is it? Pleasure meeting you." Gaara spoke with the hint of a smile tugging his lips. The man was one of few emotions. "Naruto and Sasuke?" He asked.

"In a lovers brawl as usual." Neji sighed.

"Watch what you say Neji." Sasuke growled, suddenly materializing from behind Tenten. Naruto and Hinata joined in moments later and the princes continued to discuss. They were invited for lunch with the new king but Hinata and Tenten were invited to a separate meal by none other than the woman Tenten saw with Shikamaru earlier.

Her dark green eyes were locked with Tenten's brown ones as she invited them. Tenten could only gulp as she knew that she had seen what should be left unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *Dobe- this means dead last.
> 
> *usuratonkachi- this means loser.
> 
> *konoyaro- this means bastard.


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten has a little chat with the princesses and stumbles upon a shocking secret about Neji.

Tenten was in Hinata's chambers for a makeover before she could go out for lunch with the noble dominatrix woman as Tenten dubbed her. As Hinata rummaged gently through her closet for a suitable dress for her, Tenten was tempted to run away and lie that her prince needed her but that would be too obvious.

"Ano...Hinata-hime?" Tenten called sheepishly.

"Yes?" Hinata turned around with a beautiful beige dress and custard yellow muffler to keep out the hot rays of sun and the wind. The dress was made of a breathable and light material so that the heat would not consume Tenten whole.

"That woman that invited us for lunch, who is she?" Tenten asked curiously for the woman spoke with the king with such familiarity.

"Ah, Temari-hime? She is the older sister to Gaara-sama and Kankuro-sama."

Tenten paled. "She is the princess of Suna?!" Hinata seemed amused by her outburst.

"Hai, Sabaku no Temari*" Tenten could have ran and faked illness when she reached princess Temari's quarters but she stupidly did not do that and decided to go inside instead. Forest green eyes hit her with such magnitude that she felt dizzy but Tenten held her ground. She was not called an over confident woman for nothing.

"You look different in expensive clothes." Temari stated dryly. Tenten bowed her head. That was a compliment, right?

"Thank you, your highness." Tenten appreciated awkwardly.

"Hm. What is your goal, girl?" Temari asked suspiciously.

"Eh?" Hinata sat on a futon and appreciated the maids that brought the food inside. Food in Suna was slightly different from Konoha's food because they had different cultures but their food was delicious.

The pale eyed princess watched as Temari hit Tenten with a lot of accusing questions and the poor woman trembled with the thought of being charged for treason.

"That is what you plan to do, is it not? You plan to blackmail me or Shikamaru by threatening to tell on the higher ups! Is it gold you are after? Land?! What is your mission?!" Tenten was getting overwhelmed with the barrage of questions. She did not even think about all these things! Neji-sama, please help!

"No your highness, I would never dare to do such a thing!" Tenten defended. Her knuckles were white from gripping her dress so hard and her eyes were stern with indignation. She would not be falsely accused for anything!

"Lies! Do you know the consequences for your action? You have just breached the peace alliance between the Leaf and the Sand kingdoms. You have declared a war with us and your action is punishable by death!" Temari yelled.

Tenten's eyes widened as saucers at what the princess exclaimed. War?! No! Tenten dropped to her knees and bowed immediately. She was a woman of pride but when potential war was involved, she would drop her pride in a split second. "Please your highness, I swear I did not mean evil to you or the Sand kingdom and Wind country. Please punish me and do not take the actions on my home country. Please!" Tenten begged desperately.

Silence ensued for a deafening moment. It was funny how the silence could deafen one but it certainly did. Tenten thought for a moment that the dessert heat had gotten to her and caused her to hallucinate when she heard laughter and felt a gentle touch on her shoulders. Temari had a big grin on her face, laughing as she helped Tenten up and even Hinata was chuckling behind her palm. This confused the maid seriously.

"Good heavens darling, I was just messing with you!" Temari spoke between laughs. "I am sorry, I was just tempted to pull that number on you. Shikamaru and I are exclusive so you need not worry about breaching the peace alliance between our kingdoms."

"Eh?" Tenten said dumbly. Emotions of confusion, bewilderment and slight anger flashed across her face as realization settled in slowly. That was a joke?! Tenten glared at a giggling Hinata and the laughing Temari. "Your highnesses, that was cruel!" She exclaimed.

"I am so sorry, Tenten-chan." Hinata apologized but was still giggling. She had developed part of her husband to be's pranking habits.

"Forgive me but that was thrilling. The Sand kingdom does not care about the usual law that a princess must court a royal or a noble person so I and Shikamaru am a couple regardless of our different statuses. That lazy bone needed to be dragged out of his sleep and be productive for once, hence the reason you saw us in that state." Temari explained.

Tenten sweat dropped at Temari's words. She used to pity Shikamaru's future wife because the man was so lazy but now she thought otherwise. She pitied Shikamaru because this woman would most likely pummel him to the ground if he wronged her.

A funny scene played in Tenten's head where Shikamaru and his son would be playing shogi* (a game she figured the lazy man loved) and Temari would be calling them for dinner. She figured that the two lazy bones (she was sure Shikamaru's son would inherit his...genes) would refuse to hear her calls because they were too into the game then Temari would appear with a big magical fan that would blow her husband, son and the game board away. Temari was a force to reckon with.

Tenten decided that she did not want to be on the princess's bad side there and then. Lunch with the princesses went fairly well for Tenten. Both princesses were fascinated about her misadventures in the village as they had never lived such lives before. She told them stories of herself and her friends, and some stories that the local elders told them. It was wonderful to see that the princesses were nice and friendly to her. King Gaara's coronation feast was fun and interesting.

Tenten got the rare opportunity to sit next to Hinata and Temari amongst other noble women so she enjoyed the performances very much. Neji had flirtatiously winked at her when their eyes met and she had blushed deeply which caused Temari to question her. Everything about the night had been fun and Tenten had enjoyed her stay at Suna very much. It was a pity that they had to leave so soon.

On Neji's hand, he smiled fondly at the sight of Tenten enjoying herself greatly at the feast. It had been his request to allow Tenten to sit among the noble women. While he watched the sword dance that the palace guards performed for their new king, Neji's thoughts were at his previous meeting with Gaara.

The new king had summoned him to his chambers after breakfast the next day and Neji knew why he was summoned. Nothing got past Gaara's observant eyes and for that, he wished his friend would be less observant. As commanded of him, Neji went to Gaara's chambers where they could have a private talk over tea. Neji was let in after an announcement to Gaara that he had arrived. He bowed slightly to show his respect and took a seat across the red head on a grand chair.

"Neji." Gaara acknowledged. The maids brought some chrysanthemum tea and left the room after pouring the hot liquid into beautiful ceramic cups and being dismissed by the king. "You are not doing well." Gaara spoke. He was always blunt and on point with his words so Neji felt no need to beat around the bush further.

"I know that." The prince said calmly and took a sip out of his tea. It was the right temperature but not as exquisite as Tenten brewed his tea.

"Why don't you inform anybody about it? If you continue like this, it would be dangerous to you." Gaara said, worry for his friend lacing his voice. The red head was one of the few people to know of Neji's secret and it worried him that his friend's secrecy would be of no good to him.

"I do not want to burden anybody, Gaara. I have very well accepted my fate and I would embrace it without fear. If it is my destiny to evade it, I shall and if it is my destiny not to..." Neji trailed off with a distant look on his face.

Gaara sighed. His friend was as stubborn as a mule. "I shall do my best to find Tsunade-hime for you." The king said with resignation. Neji gave a small smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Gaara." Neji whispered. He would be lying to himself if he said that he was not scared of what fate might hold but he had a reason not to be afraid. He was not alone. He was not a caged bird any longer. Neji was ready to fight and ready to take his destiny in his hands.

The only thing he was not ready for was how he would explain everything to Tenten. He had managed to hide it from her for so long and was afraid that she was catching on faster than she knew it so he decided to be the one to break it down to her. The question was how? What would her reaction be? How would she handle it? Would he lose her forever because of this secret?

Neji shook the thoughts off his head and decided to take the bull by the horns. He decided that he would tell her when they returned to Konoha. That way, she could easily quit and return to her household.

Unknown to him, Tenten was even closer to finding out the truth than he imagined. He could only stare somberly at her tear streaked face as she confronted him about the truth. He never wanted to hurt her but here he was doing exactly the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter marks the beginning of the major arc I have planned for this story so ready your popcorns and prepare for the drama! I wonder why popcorn is the traditional movie food. Why can't it be gummy bears or candy or cookies?🙍
> 
> Fun fact: Gaara is my favorite character!😘
> 
> *Sabaku no Temari literally means Temari of the Desert. It is a name the sand siblings (Gaara, Kankuro and Temari) go by for example, Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Kankurou.
> 
> *Shogi is the Japanese version of chess. It is a game Shikamaru loves so much and is exceptionally good at.
> 
> Disclaimer: I think it is pretty obvious that I do not own Naruto neither do I make money from this fiction.


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten is determined not to allow anything come between her relationship with Neji. Fluff and a little shipping never hurts.

"Neji-sama." Tenten called. She waited for the 'come in' that Neji usually gave but it never came. "Neji-sama?" Tenten's brows creased with worry. He had been sleeping since noon yesterday and missed lunch and dinner altogether. What is wrong? "Neji?"

Tenten opened the paper door to Neji's room to the sight of Neji sleeping. "Ne-ji?" Tenten whispered as she crawled next to him, food forgotten at the doorway, and kneeled beside him. His breathing was heavy and his expression was pained, not the usual peaceful expression on people's faces when they sleep.

Tenten's hands trembled as she took his hand in hers. _It_ _can't_ _be_ _._ Neji did not even stir. He was usually sensitive even in his sleep but here she was holding his hand freely. Two fingers pressed on his wrist to feel the pulse... And that was when Tenten realized.

 _Neji_ _was_ _ill._

Her breaths came in short huffs as everything began to click. All her observations that she dismissed began to make much sense to her. When she bathed him she observed that he could not lift the washcloth for too long before it slipped from his hand. She noticed that he was pale too but she dismissed it because the Hyugas were pale in general.

When she warmed up his shoes, clothes and bed she realized that she did the same for Anko but didn't put much thought to it. At the festival at Uzushio Neji became tired easily and his appetite in general was small. How could she not see all the red flags waving at her?

Tenten hiccupped as her tears choked her. It couldn't be, right? She was wrong, right? It was a passing illness just like the flu, right?

"Ten-ten?" Neji's lavender eyes opened. Once he saw the woman he had come to love so dearly sobbing, he knew that the gourd had broken: she found out faster than he gave her credit for.

"Why?" Tenten sobbed. "Why? Why? Why? Why?! Why me?" She looked at him with bleary chocolate eyes. "Tell me I am delusional and that you are not ill." She begged. "Please tell me."

"Tenten." Neji wanted to lie so much to her but she needed to know the truth. If she wanted to leave him afterward, he would be sad but she could find happiness in another man...another healthy man. "It is true. I am ill and I have only a few years to my age." Tenten broke into sobs and ran away from him.

It shattered Neji's heart that she was in tears, more so because he was the cause of it and could not stop it or comfort her.

Tenten was choking on tears. She almost ran into the food she dropped outside the door and some maidservants but she finally got to her room. She curled herself into a ball and wailed, ignoring Moegi's concerned calls and some other servants' beckoning. She knew she could never have Neji but she wished to grow old with him, marry him and have children with him.

She knew that royalty like Neji could never mix with low life like her. Even if he did marry her, it would be as a concubine and she didn't want that. She wanted to be his queen. However, karma was paying her back for being greedy and wishing for what she could not have. Why it decided to take Neji away forever was what she was angry for. She would switch places with him in a heartbeat if she could.

After hours of sobbing and wailing, Tenten came to a decision and stood up. She washed her face, adjusted her hair buns and straightened her kimono before stepping out of the room. She apologized to Moegi and the other servants that showed concern, then she went to the kitchen to request that another meal should be prepared for Neji before she went to his cambers.

"Neji-sama."

"Come in."

Tenten noticed that the tray of food she left outside his door was inside already but the food remained untouched. Neji sat up on his bed, looking at her with unsure eyes. Did she want to stop courting him? Does she want to quit her job altogether?

"Tenten-" He began but she interrupted him.

"I am pretending that I do not know about your illness." Tenten's dark caramel eyes locked with his lavender eyes in determination and a characteristic softness that they always held for him.

"What?" Neji asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am not giving up on you, Neji-sama, just as I am not giving up on Anko-san. We might be in two different worlds but I would not let that stop us. I would not let something as meagre as an illness stop us. In sickness, I would be by your side. In health I would be there. If you lose your arm I would offer mine and if you lose your eyes I would be your vision. If we come to a bridge, we shall cross it together and if you face a mountain I shall ascend it with you. Neji-sama, I am not prepared to lose you to any sickness."

Tenten's eyes softened with an emotion that hit Neji square in the heart.

" _Watashi_ _wa_ _anata_ _o_ _aishiteimasu_ [ _1_ ] _,_ _Neji-sama_ _."_

"Tenten." Neji whispered and stood up from his bed. Kneeling beside her, he placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "Thank you." He breathed and caught her lips with his. It was a passionate and slow kiss wherein their feelings were poured. Tenten held on to Neji and felt his essence, his heartbeat and his love. " _Aishiteru_ _yo_ _._ _Zetai_ _aishiteru_ _[2]_ _."_ He confessed and kissed her again.

Tenten felt happy. She was not happy that he was sick but she was happy that he loved her. Perhaps fate would not be too cruel and provide a miracle for Neji. Tenten smiled into the kiss, yes she would love that. A miracle. She just knew that everything would be fine in the long run. Neji could not explain how he felt. He was happy, so happy that he felt that his hear would explode. He felt loved, he felt full and complete. He loved this woman with all of his heart and soul, with everything he had. He loved her so much.

They ate breakfast or shall we say lunch together and Tenten escorted Neji to his meetings as per daily custom. They spent the rest of the evening talking about random things until eventually Tenten found herself talking about the village.

"I want to visit the village." Neji suddenly spoke. Both of them were on his grand bed with Tenten sitting up and Neji lying on the bed. His head was on her lap because she was cleaning his ears.

"You have never been to the village?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"As a Prince I have but as a normal person I have not." Neji answered.

"Why? You have explored the forest and know it as you do the back of your palm, surely you would have time to visit." Tenten wondered. "Be still or the bud shall poke you." She warned as she removed some dirt from his ear.

"I am not good with human interaction." Neji grumbled which caused Tenten to laugh loudly.

"True true! Knowing you, I am picturing that you would say something to a local and the next thing you know is that they are chasing after you with torches!"

"Am I that bad?" Neji asked suddenly feeling self conscious about his...for lack of better words...extreme speaking skills.

"Yes you are! For a fact, I detested you when we first met in the forest. You were so rude and foul mouthed, I felt as though I should strangle you with your long hair." Neji suddenly became cautious of the way the small stick **(** **did** **cotton** **swabs** **exist** **in** **the** **olden** **days** **?)** she used to clean his ears was being waved dangerously in the air. "Then I found that you were the Prince I applied to work for... _Yaare_ _yaare_ _[3]."_

 _"_ I am not that bad." Neji mumbled.

"Don't worry your Highness, I love you in every way." Tenten muttered softly. "I detested you at first but as I knew you, I found out something."

"What is it?"

"You try to lock yourself away from other people with your words but you love them. Take Naruto for example, you call him an imbecile but deep down you love him as a brother you never had. You are rough on the edges, Neji-sama but you are soft as butter at heart." Tenten praised. "Hinata-hime told me about when you helped her when she was young."

"She knew?" Neji asked in bewilderment.

"Of course."

When they were younger, Hinata got into an accident that affected her eyes. Neji called her pathetic and insulted for allowing herself to get injured and walked away but deep down in him, he knew that he was at fault for it for he was meant to protect his cousin.

His pride did not allow him to apologize openly but he silently helped her from the shadows. For the duration that Hinata was blind, Neji helped to remove every obstacle in her way and pushed everything she had tried to grab and was out of her reach towards her. He took care of her by himself for that period and when she was better, he allowed the servants to continue their work. Up till now, he thought that Hinata was oblivious to his actions.

"So she did..." Neji trailed off.

"I am done with this ear." Tenten informed. Neji hummed and turned his head to enable her to reach the second one. Tenten froze as her face flushed all over. "Neji-sama! You are a pervert in your own way, are you aware of that?!"

Only when Tenten exclaimed did he realize the position of his head. Too close to her groin. " _Suman_ _[4]."_ He apologized and sat up so that they could flip over. A teasing grin brightened his features. "Ne, if you thought of it first are you not the one who is a pervert?" He received a hit on his arm for that. Neji groaned and held the place of impact dramatically. "My arm! Ah Tenten, my poor arm."

He did not expect her to fall for it but she did. "Eh?! I did not hit that hard! Oh no, are you in pain? Should I bring some ointment?!" Tenten panicked. Neji decided to use her dazed state to his advantage. Reaching up with relative speed, he planted a quick peck on her lips and lied back down. Tenten froze for a dazed moment before thawing to life with a whine. "Neji!"

"Yes darling?"

Tenten shook her head with an amused smile on her face. "You are a drag." She spoke borrowing Shikamaru's words. Tenten resumed to cleaning Neji's ears. "I could take you to the village on a day when you shall be free."

"You would?"

"Hai."

"Hmm." Neji hummed. "I would love that."

Tenten decided that she would get her revenge on Neji now so she swooped down and stole a kiss from him. It was satisfying to see the pink splashes of flustering and embarrassment on his cheeks. "You are cute when you blush, _your_ _Highness_ _._ " Tenten taunted.

"You..." Neji was short of words. Tenten laughed at his flustered state. They continued to talk and talk until Neji fell asleep on her thighs. When Tenten realized that he was asleep, she gently stood up and placed his head on a pillow.

"Have a good night, Neji-sama." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Fun fact: Deidara is my favorite akatsuki member! Who's yours?
> 
> -
> 
> [1] Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu – I love you.
> 
> [2] Aishiteru, zetai aishiteru -I love you, I love you so much. 
> 
> [3] Yaare yaare- goodness gracious.
> 
> [4] Suman - sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the story!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.♥


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji visits the village. A little shipping never hurts!

" _Arigatou_ _gosaimasu_ _[1]_." Tenten appreciated as she retrieved Neji's clothes from the laundry maid. She was about to leave when she remembered something. "Ah, his Highness wants for you to prepare him an informal garb, one without the royal colours if you might." Tenten informed.

"Without the Royal colours? What for?" The maid asked curiously.

"That was Neji-sama's orders. I shall take my leave now." Tenten went to Neji's room with the clothes which some maids collected, warmed and dressed Neji with. Tenten wondered why maids helped the royals to dress but she did not like how the maids ogled at his fine body. _He_ _is_ _mine_! She thought possessively. Neji seemed to notice her murder intent towards the maids and smirked in amusement. She seemed like she would summon a rain of sharp knives through a summoning scroll on the maids.

"I can dismiss the maids if you do not like the thought of another woman seeing me." Neji said after the maids left.

"As much as I would love that, I do not want to take away the source of their livelihood." Tenten muttered. Neji smiled at his lover's thoughtfulness and poked her nose lovingly.

"You are the only woman for me. Come now, I want to get this lesson over with." Neji said as he made his way to the paper door. Tenten followed behind him to the room where his tutor taught the workings of the kingdom. After two excruciating hours of waiting outside the room on her knees and with her head bowed, they were finally going to leave for the village.

Neji wore a tan shirt on grey trousers. Even with simple dressing such as that, Neji managed to look heavenly as if God just sent him down from above. Tenten was wearing the green and wine Chinese style clothes that she had received from her mother. Neji found her beautiful in dark green for the colour accentuated her milky skin.

"Are you Chinese?" Neji asked curiously as they were on their way to the village. It was a long path but talking distracted them from the journey.

"Why do you ask?" Tenten asked.

"It is but a simple thought of mine. Your choice of clothing and your name has always made me wonder." Neji admitted.

"For a fact Neji, my mother was Chinese. She is the owner of these clothes and the only one of my parents I have a memory of." Tenten smiled. "I only remember her voice."

"Oh. Sorry to have asked." Neji spoke.

"Ie, it is all past now. Don't worry and enjoy the village, Neji." Tenten dismissed with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Calling me on first name basis, now are we?"

Tenten blushed but then a sneaky smile crawled upon her face. "Of course, Neji- _koi_ *." The woman laughed as Neji stopped walking abruptly.

"What did you call me?" Neji asked.

"If you failed to hear then forget that I said something." Tenten teased. "We are here!" She chirped as they reached the local district of their kingdom. The smell of dirt, animals and sweat was in the air but it was what Tenten loved. They did an exploration of their own in which Neji noted mentally the living standard of the people. He was glad to see that it was relatively good but it could be better for the rural parts of town.

"Let me take you to my home!" Tenten chirped merrily and proceeded to lead the way. She greeted many people and stopped by to have short conversations with some elderly people but they made it to Tenten's beat up home. "It is not much but it is home."

Neji looked at the small house wondering how it was possible for two grown women to live in the cramped space but he supposed that Tenten had so many memories here. "It looks cozy." Neji spoke.

"Far from it. The roof leaks and the walls have cracks. There is not enough earth in the house and I have no money to repair it." Tenten sighed dejectedly.

"But it means a lot to you." Neji said knowingly which caused his lover to smile.

"It was my first home after my parents passed on. Anko-san raised me here. Come now, let's meet my friends!" Before Neji could say anything, he was dragged away by his adorable Tenten through the busy streets. They stopped at a smith shop with green banners hanging from the entrance. _Queer_. Tenten entered the shop with Neji in tow.

There was a man around Neji and Tenten's age working on a tool. He was clad in green trousers and was shirtless. His dark hair clung to his forehead due to sweat and his thick eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. Neji did _not_ like the look of this guy. Such indecency. Such uncouthness. The aforementioned man took the tool he was beating and dipped the red hot metal inside a tub of water, eliciting steam from it. Only then did he notice that he was not alone in the shop.

"TENTEN!"

Neji winced at the noise which was unbelievably louder than the metal clangs of beating iron which he was doing earlier.

"MY LOVELY YOUTHFUL SPRING FLOWER HAS COME FOR ME! WHAT A YOUTHFUL SURPRISE."

Neji did not understand any of the nonsense he just spewed but... _did_ _he_ _just_ _say_ _lovely_ _?!_ _Kami_ _,_ _is_ _he_ _going_ _to_ _embrace_ _her_ _?!_ Neji be damned if another man touches his beloved. He dragged Tenten behind him causing the shirtless man to stop as if he had just realized that he was in the room. "Keep your hands to yourself, you obnoxious dog." Neji bit.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed at her lover's infamous foul mouth but if Lee heard what he said, he pretended not to and chose to yell instead.

"OOOHHH!" Poor ears. "AND WHO IS THIS YOUTHFUL MAN?!"

"Stop talking so loudly, imbecile and move away from my space." To make a point, Neji pushed Lee's face away from his own face.

"Neji, meet Lee and Lee, this is Neji." Tenten introduced.

"This is Lee?!"

"YOSH! It is I, Konoha's (self proclaimed) handsome blue devil, Rock Lee!" Lee did his signature pose which involved giving a thumbs up with a big toothy grin.

"I hate you." Neji spat.

"Neji!"

"Such unyouthfulness would do you no good." Lee reprimanded and Neji scoffed.

"What is all the youthful commotion?" A voice asked from outside and Neji paled.

"There are two of them?!"

"Yes, unfortunately." Tenten murmured with a sigh.

"AND WHO IS THIS YOUTHFUL YOUNG MAN?! OH! TENTEN!" Neji shot the Lee incarnate a glare which actually worked. "Such unyouthfulness would do you no good, young man." _You_ _don't_ _say_ _._

"Gai-sensei, this is Neji and Neji, this is Gai-sensei."

Neji was half expecting a loud proclamation of him being a green beast or something but Gai stuck his face into Neji's instead. "What do you think you are doing, you fly?!" Tenten sighed. Neji's mouth would be his death if he were not careful. She made a mental note to keep him away from Kiba. The hotheaded man would not ignore the insults like Lee did so Neji could end up with a bloody nose and Kiba with a broken leg if they met.

"I have seen you somewhere..." Gai mused as he looked into Neji's eyes. Those pupil-less lavender and almost white eyes were a generic trait in the royal family so somebody recognizing his because of his eyes was not surprising. "Those eyes... _masaka_ _[2]_! You are blind?!"

Neji deadpanned. "You have the brain of an animal-!" Tenten's hand flew over Neji's mouth and she laughed nervously.

"Where is Anko-san?" Tenten asked.

"She is out with Yugao."

"Oh. And I wanted Neji to meet her too." Tenten muttered in disappointment.

"Not to worry Tenten, there shall be another opportunity. For now why don't you join us? We are having dinner at the Akimichi restaurant." Lee invited.

"We?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. All of our youthful friends would be there!" Lee proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh good! We can meet all of our friends at the same time!" Tenten was back to her chippy mood.

"Yosh! I shall wash up and then we leave." Lee said and rushed outside through the backdoor while Gai finished things up in the shop. He gave Neji some youthful questioning and what he termed the whip of love which only fueled Neji's irritation. How did Tenten put up with for lack of better words...this?!

Lee emerged half an hour later and they proceeded on their journey. The sun was almost setting which had the clouds painted with orange, pink and purple clouds. Lee and Neji conversed, well Lee did while Neji gave small grunts and short answers. By the time they got to a barbeque shop, Neji had made a decision to murder Lee if he said anything about 'youth' again.

The restaurant was decent at least. It was clean and fresh much to Neji's appreciation. "Tenten-chan!" A feminine voice called.

"Ino-chan!" Tenten beamed as a blond woman embraced her.

"Hello Lee." The woman named Ino greeted.

"Good evening, youthful Ino!" Lee responded while taking his seat on a futon next to a man who had red triangular birthmarks on his face.

"And who is this handsome man?!" Ino asked as she saw Neji. A gasp escaped her mouth upon realizing just who stood in front of her. The eyes were a dead giveaway. "The pr-"

"Mind announcing it to the whole world?!" Tenten glared.

"Sorry sorry. Have a seat, would you?" Ino smiled with a flush. She was talking to the prince face to face!

The dinner went well except that Neji and Kiba often picked a bone, Choji, the chubby man whom Tenten met at the interview (apparently, he was Ino's childhood friend) ate most of the meat and almost wrecked the shop when Neji called him a fat glutton. Lee accidentally took a sip of sake* which was a disaster on its own but Neji had fun. Sai, Ino's lover, was sane aside from the disturbing smile on his face and Ino kept asking him about the other princes.

He liked all of Tenten's friends, even Lee and enjoyed himself greatly. They ignored that Neji was royalty and acted normally instead of trying to impress him. When he thanked them for such a good time, Kiba gave him a good natured slap on the back, Lee rambled drunkly (¿) about his youthfulness, Ino gushed, Choji smiled and gave him potato chips and Sai gave that disturbing smile of his.

Soon, they were on their way back to the palace holding hands. "I am glad that you liked my friends and enjoyed yourself." Tenten beamed.

"Your friends...they put up with me and did not care for whether I am the Prince or not. I enjoyed today because of you, Tenten." Neji confessed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Both smiled as they walked to the palace.

Little did they know of King Hiashi's plan and decisions concerning Neji's marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for the cliff hanger. How was your day or night? Whenever you read this.
> 
> -
> 
> [1] Arigatou gosaimasu- thank you very much.
> 
> [2] Masaka- don't tell me...
> 
> *koi: this is an endearment term for a lover. Something like darling, honey, sweetheart, yada yada.
> 
> *Sake: this is a popular alcohol. I think it's Korean equivalent is Soju.


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet date and a some bad news.

On some days, Neji was so ill that he spent most of the day in bed with Tenten tending to him and on other days he would be in good shape enough to go outside. He often escaped the palace with Tenten and visited the village. There was a time Hinata went along with them and Kiba tried to make a move on her. Let’s just say that his left eye had technical difficulties for three days.

On days like this when the sun was high and the sky was clear, Neji felt like going out and a particular place was in his mind. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly. Moments later, Tsubaki came galloping outside the stable with Spirit in tow. “You have to teach me how to whistle.” Tenten said as she ran her hands through Spirit’s mane.

She was wearing a white Chinese style blouse with wine sleeves on wine trousers while Neji sported a blue kimono top on black trousers. They both mounted their horses and started a gentle stroll to the palace gates. Once outside the palace gates, Tenten stopped spirit and loosened her hair out of their usual buns.

Neji, wondering why she was not in step with him, stopped his horse and turned around to see a beautifully mesmerizing sight. Her brown tresses flowed down her back like light chocolate, contrasting with the milky skin of her face and neck. She put her head ties on her wrists and smiled challengingly to Neji. A perfect eyebrow rose at the smile.

“Let us have a race to the flower field.” Tenten challenged.

“Oh? And what shall be the winners price?” Neji asked with a smirk playing on his pale rose lips.

“There is no price.” Tenten deadpanned.

“How about if I win I get sixty four kisses?”

“Aoya Neji-sama, that is not a fair price.” Neji laughed out loud. “But I shall humour you. I hope you like dust because that is what you will be eating!” with that, Tenten took off with a battle cry. Neji shook his head in amusement and raced after her.

The wind carried their hair along with it as they galloped to the forest and Neji found himself enthralled with the beauty incarnate called Tenten. “THIS IS AMAZING!!!” she screamed gleefully and released the reins to extend her arms wide. For a wild moment, Neji thought she was about to stand on the horse’s back but she held her reins back and turned to stick her tongue at him. “Meh!” as mature as Tenten was.

Neji shook his head and spurred Tsubaki to move faster. Tenten’s eyes widened as she realized that he was gaining on her and tried to get Spirit to move but it was too late. “YAH! You cheat!” she hollered.

“You're slow!” Neji yelled back and laughed at her indignant face. They finally made it to the waterfall and slowed their horses down to a walking pace. Neji turned with a triumphant smile and wiggled his brows. “Get ready for sixty four kisses.” He taunted and Tenten shivered.

“You cant possibly give sixty four kisses.” She muttered with a pout.

“I can and I will.” Neji said confidently. They strode behind the waterfall and into their flower haven. Leaping off the horses, they let the animals free to graze while they went further into the flower meadow.

“Let’s play hide and seek!” Tenten exclaimed happily. Neji met her gaze with a questioning look which the woman blissfully ignored. “If you can find me within five minutes then you get your kisses.” That caused a brow raise.

“Oh?” Neji was sincerely amused. “Running away from my kisses now are we? Don’t you worry Tenten for you will enjoy every one of them.” The flush on her face was satisfying. Neji smirked.

“ _Y-_ _yurusai_ _! [1]_ I swear everybody needs to know of your perverted side, Neji-sama!” Tenten stuttered adorably. Neji was so close to pinching her rose cheeks and cooing at his adorable little panda but he didn’t. “Ahem!” Tenten cleared her throat of faux bile and willed her blush to go away. “Now close your eyes and count to one hundred.”

Neji didn’t close his eyes.

“Neji!”

But for the sake of cute pouting pandas, he shall.

“Do not peek!” Tenten yelled when she saw lavender peeking under those porcelain eyelids. Neji’s eyes fluttered close and he made a show of covering his eyes with his hands.

“There. My entire world is darkness.” Tenten huffed and waved her hands over his eyes to ensure that he was indeed not peeking. _“_ _Ichi_ _,_ _nii_ _,_ _san_ _,_ _yon_ _, go,_ _roku_ _…”_ Neji started counting and Tenten tiptoed away. She knew the perfect place to hide which was at the entrance of the flower field behind a rock boulder. The rock boulder often received many into thinking that there was nothing behind the water fall. “Here I come.”

Neji opened his eyes and winced slightly at how bright it was. He smirked at Tenten’s naivety and pretended to be at loss for where she hid. It was only expected that she would hide behind the boulder at the entrance because she made her intentions obvious when she was suggesting the game. She had glanced towards that direction briefly as she spoke but those few seconds were all Neji needed to figure her out.

He walked towards the place and picked a pebble from the floor. Tenten watched curiously as he drew something on the floor and eeped when the pebble came flying at her. She easily caught it before it collided with her face and stood up from her crouching position. “You cheated, didn’t you?” She accused with a pout.

“No, you were obvious. Come hither, Tenten.” Neji beckoned with a wig of his index finger. Like a moth to a flame, Tenten followed his orders and walked towards him. Before she reached him however, his eyes shone with a predatory glint and he grinned. “You’re in position.”

“Eh?” Tenten asked dumbly and looked to the ground. She was in the circle that Neji had drawn earlier with the pebble. She looked up to ask Neji what he meant only to find him in front of her. He is a ninja!

“Eight trigrams, sixty four kisses!” he comically exclaimed and scooped her up in his arms, planting soft kisses all over her face. “Two kisses! Four kisses!” Tenten squealed and giggled as he continued his onslaught of chaste kisses. Her squirming caused them both to lose their bearing and fall. They landed on the grass with a small oof but that didn’t deter Neji. “Thirty two kisses…sixty four kisses!”

At the last one, he captured her lips with his. Eyes closed as he tasted her mouth and mapped the hot cavern and he parted. Tenten laughed and shook her head. “You are so cheesy!” She laughed and hit his chest slightly.

“You bring out the best of me.” Neji propped himself on his elbow and rested his chin on his palm. He gazed down lovingly at Tenten and removed some askew hair from her face. Her caramel eyes shimmered as she smiled at him and dear Kami, she was beautiful. “So beautiful.” He whispered and swooped done to take her in another kiss.

Tenten’s arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with the long strands, tugging at it softly which earned her a groan. They parted for air with light pants. Neji kissed her button nose and lied down beside her. They both watched the clouds, enjoying the serenity of the place but their peaceful moment was short lived as a falcon soared above them.

Neji sat up, recognizing the king’s falcon, and whistled for it to come down. The falcon perched on his forearm and Neji retrieved the message stuck to its leg. “Tenten we have to go for the king has summoned me.” Neji said apologetically. This meant that she would have to kneel outside again.

“Do you know what for?” The woman asked.

“I do not know.” He responded as he sent the falcon off. The both of them raced to the palace and changed out of their casual wear into their formal ones before leaving for King Hiashi’s throne room.

The king’s servants bowed to him as he walked and opened the door for him to pass through. Tenten assumed her position outside the door and bowed along with the other servants while Neji entered the throne room. The prince noted that the place was quite empty save for the king’s right hand man and some guards.

“Your Majesty.” Neji bowed low and waited for the order to raise his head.

“Raise your head.” Hiashi spoke and Neji did as told. The prince knelt on the futon that was placed in front of the raised screen as Hiashi had chosen not to sit on the throne. “I have been informed of your visits to the locals.” Hiashi started.

“Hai.” Neji bowed. “I have been there to see for myself the living conditions of the people and I am glad to note that the standard of living is high. More can be done for your people whom I would have discussed with the ministers, your highness.” Hiashi nodded in contentment.

“Very well. I see that you are learning the workings of the kingdom and very good at that.” Neji resisted a frown. Hiashi was stalling. Whatever the true reason for his summoning was, Neji was sure that it meant nothing good. “Neji.” Here it comes. “You are now of age and are the crown prince of this land.” Neji paled at what he knew was coming next. “It is imperative that you produce an heir to the throne. I have taken it upon myself to find you the best woman there is in this empire and have singled one out which would be a good wife for you.”

Neji fisted his yukata and gritted his teeth. He knew that he would be forced into an arranged marriage ever since he rose to being the crown prince and had tried to push it back. He succeeded for a few years but it seemed that Hiashi was serious this time.

“You would become king soon and a bride is essential for you. In three months time, you shall be meeting your bride to be. She is the head priestess of the land of snow, Lady Shion and would make an absolutely wonderful bride for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love rival appears!
> 
> [1] Yurusai - shut up.


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten needs a little reminder from Neji that she IS the one he loves.

“You would become king soon and a bride is essential for you. In three months time, you shall be meeting your bride to be. She is the head priestess of the land of snow, Lady Shion and would make an absolutely wonderful bride for you.”

Neji felt dizzy and nauseous which wasn't caused by illness. His fists gripped the material of his clothes till his knuckles became white. "If I may speak, your Majesty, allow your subject to say what is on his mind." He pleaded.

"You may speak." Hiashi permitted.

"I refuse the hand of lady Shion, oujime-sama." Neji's lavender eyes squinted shut as he prayed that Hiashi would hear him out but it seemed like his luck had run out. Up till now he had weaseled his way out of arranged marriages.

"Nonsense! The land of snow make good alliance partners. Marrying their head priestess would only strengthen the alliance between our lands. Lady Shion is a fine partner and your offspring would have good genes." Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The elders of the land has agreed to this and so you shall marry lady Shion. I believe I have made myself clear." Hiashi said with a tone of finality and Neji had to succumb.

He was dismissed and he left with a bow. When the servants opened the door for him and he saw Tenten bowing along with the other maids that served the king, his heart shattered into a million fragments. Tenten. How would he relay this information to Tenten? She would be sad and heartbroken, something he did not want at all.

"What did his majesty say?" Tenten asked when they reached Neji's compound of the palace. The prince didn't answer but made his way to his quarters instead which made Tenten worried. Neji, however silent he may be towards others, was rather chatty with her and to see him otherwise meant something ill.

Tenten opened the paper door to Neji's quarters and allowed her Prince in. Neji sat on the futon and she stepped out for a moment to make some tea. She came back after a few minutes with a tray containing a steaming teapot, ceramic cup, tea leaves and a brewer. Tenten knelt beside Neji on the other side of the small table and placed the tealeaves inside the brewer. The sound of water pouring into a cup was heard as Tenten poured steaming water over the tea leaves and let it soak a little to absorb more flavor.

All the while, Neji watched entranced as the woman did her work. Only Tenten made a mundane act such as pouring tea into a cup look sophisticated and graceful. "Tenten." Neji called out tentatively.

"Hai?" Tenten looked up and Neji resisted flinching. Her brown orbs stared deeply into his lavender ones with child-like adorableness, Neji was almost tempted to lie. The Prince decided to get on with it before he could chicken out.

"His majesty and the elders of the land has chosen for me a bride from the land of snow." Neji broke it down softly yet bluntly. He watched with his heart clenching as Tenten's grip on the teacup falter. The woman dropped the cup and folded her hands upon her knees, looking down at them, and fumbling with her thumbs.

Tenten was beyond sad. She knew that this would happen one day but she did not want it to happen. She wished that she was different... _No_ _,_ _there_ _is_ _nothing_ _wrong_ _with_ _me_ _..._ She wished that the royal system was different. Tenten was not aware that she was crying until she felt Neji's warm fingers press against her wet cheek. It was then that she released her waterworks to full blown sobs.

"Shh." Neji shushed softly, pressing a big finger to her parted lips, and looked at her sternly. "I am not ready to give you up. I hate to remind myself of this but I shall die soon. When I die, I want it in your arms and not in the arms of a strange woman." Neji's eyes softened but his words only increased Tenten's wails.

"Neji-sama!" The woman with twin buns wailed. "I don't want to lose you to anything! Anything!"

Neji chuckled softly and pulled her into his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin in the valley between her twin buns. He loved that hairstyle because it was Tenten exclusive. "Where were you my whole life?" He whispered.

"In the v-village." Tenten hiccupped.

Neji smiled into her hair. "I love you so much, you know that?" Tenten nodded into his chest. "I won't give you up to anything, Tenten, remember that." He swore. The two of them stayed like that for as long as they could remember, enjoying the comfort of each other's warmth. Nothing could separate them.

~ x ~

Today was the day Tenten dreaded. The nerve of Neji to take her to meet lady Shion, no wait, it's a good thing. If that woman laid as much as her eyes on Neji, head priestess or not, she would gorge her eyes out with the kunai under her kimono sleeve!

"Tenten, give me the knife." Neji demanded. The woman gave him a dumb look but the look on Neji's face told her that she said what she said out loud. "Please tell me that you do not have a kunai under your sleeves."

"I do not. I wish I did, then I would use her as my target practice." Neji shook his head in amusement. Tenten was a force to reckon with.

"Worry yourself not for I have eyes for only you." Tenten grinned at that. They got to the borders of the land where Lady Shion would be arriving in her carriage. They did not need to wait for long as lady Shion arrived with her entourages. The woman was beautiful with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes that looked disturbingly (in Tenten's opinion) close to a Hyuga's. Her eyes were several shades darker than the light lavender and almost white shade of the Hyuga.

"Greetings your Highness, it is my pleasure to meet you." Shion greeted.

"I hope your journey so far was pleasant. You are welcome to the Land Of Leaves where harvest is plenty **(** **A** **/** **N** **:** **I** **was** **trying** **to** **think** **of** **a** **slogan** **but** **came** **up** **short** **.** **Harvest** **is** **all** **I** **could** **think** **of** **.)**

"I am honoured to be here." Shion smiled.

"If I may, milady, I shall be your escort to the palace." Neji said and proceeded to do as said. He gave Tenten a subtle smirk of amusement when she pouted at the fact that he would be in the same palanquin as Shion. The ride to the palace was short in Neji's opinion and unbearably long in Tenten's opinion. _Just_ _who_ _is_ _she_ _to_ _appear_ _all_ _of_ _a_ _sudden_ _and_ _try_ _to_ _flirt_ _with_ _my_ _Prince_ _?!_ _That_ _is_ _uncalled_ _for_ _!_

They finally reached the palace and Shion had to pay her respects to the king after which she would meet the princesses of the land. They entered a room and Tenten was about to stay outside when Neji beckoned her in. "You are my right hand and you shall not stand outside." He said firmly. Tenten bowed and followed them in, ignoring Shion's eyes on her.

Hinata and Hanabi were in the room and seated on futons. Hinata was wearing a light coloured kimono which had the Hyuga crest embroidered unto its back, like several of the royal family's clothes, while Hanabi wore a peach coloured kimono.

"You are welcome, lady Shion, to Konohagakure. I am Hyuga Hinata and it is very nice to meet you."Hinata greeted with a sweet smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Hinata-hime. I have to say that you are an exotic beauty." Shion greeted with an equal smile.

"Thank you. You are quite lovely yourself." Hinata responded.

"Greetings lady Shion, I am Hyuga Hanabi." Hanabi greeted.

"I am pleased to meet you, Hanabi-hime." Shion greeted.

"This is Tenten, my right hand." Neji introduced suddenly which surprised both Tenten and the princesses.

"A-ah, greetings lady Shion. I am Tenten, it is a pleasure (read: heartache) meeting you. _Potential_ _love_ _rival_ _._ Tenten added mentally. Neji beamed (although his facial expressions didn't change but Tenten could always tell) at her and extended a hand to Shion, all the while gazing at her.

"Would you like a tour of the land after that you have rested up and feasted?" Neji asked coolly.

"But of course, your Highness." Shion smiled warmly.

"Then I shall lead you to the food court. I do hope you enjoy Konoha's dishes." Neji spoke as he bowed to the princesses and led Shion away with Tenten following closely behind them. The latter sighed as jealousy ate her in and out. She didn't like this one bit. Several insecurities started flowing into her thoughts and flooding her mind.

Lady Shion was a beautiful and dignified young woman, that much could be told just from the way she walked and handled cutlery. Compared to her, Tenten wans just dried fish. She wasn't a princess or minister's daughter or priestess, she was a peasant, a maid. It would be of no surprise if Neji forsook her for a more sophisticated woman...

"Tenten." Said woman's head snapped up to meet the eyes of her lover. In those lilac pools she could see several emotions swimming. Worry, anxiety, concern, reassurance, sincerity and most of all love. "Are you alright?" He asked dropping his formal speech.

_'_ _That's_ _right_ _._ _I_ _am_ _the_ _one_ _Neji_ _loves_ _,_ _not_ _lady_ _Shion_ _._ _She_ _might_ _be_ _more_ _beautiful_ _,_ _sophisticated_ _and_ _graceful_ _than_ _me_ _but_ _the_ _fact_ _is_ _that_ _Neji_ _does_ _not_ _love_ _her_ _._ _Of_ _all_ _the_ _women_ _in_ _the_ _kingdom_ _he_ _chose_ _me_ _,_ _me_ _!'_

With that thought, Tenten pulled on a smile that made Neji's heart flutter. "Hai, Neji-sama, I am alright!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to describe Tenten as a strong woman who does not let insecurities get the best of her. If there is anybody out there having insecurities, just remember that you are loved for a reason. If anybody doesn't love you then it's their loss not yours. #selfconfidence.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.♥


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lover's spat to spice up the drama. A little shipping never hurts♥

"You." Shion called to Tenten. Neji was in a meeting with the king and some ministers which resulted into her stay with lady Shion. "You are a slave, are you not? Fetch me my flute from my quarters, I shall entrance the prince with my musical skills."

Two things were wrong with that sentence which pissed Tenten off. The past few weeks with Shion was barely tolerable. Aside from the fact that Tenten had to watch as another woman flirted with her lover, Shion was the real definition of 'spoilt princess.' Unlike the princesses Tenten had met, Shion was rude, snarky and a slave driver.

The first thing that got Tenten vexed was the term she used, slave. Tenten be damned if somebody lived who called her a slave. The second was that Shion was trying to entice her prince. How foolish. However, the priestess was a person of high status so it would be unwise to confront her directly so Tenten chose another way instead.

"My apologies, your ladyship, but I do not serve to you." Tenten refused with a stiff bow and saccharine politeness which got Shion angry.

"You dare defile my orders?" Shion asked sarcastically.

"No ma'am, I am simply doing my job. I serve Neji-sama alone." Tenten insisted. She could feel Shion's irritation oozing out of her in waves but that didn't deter her.

"You filthy peasant! Wait till I am married to the crown prince, I would take my time destroying that wretched ego of yours!"

"Neji-sama would never marry a snake such as you." 

Everybody that was in that place winced as a sharp sound echoed in the air. Red angry marks appeared on Tenten's cheek at the impact of Shion's slap. The woman whose hair was in buns turned her head from the sideways position it was in to look Shion in the eye.

"What? Could you not handle the truth? You act dignified in Neji-sama's presence alas in the end your true ways are revealed. You are not my master, you shall never be my queen!" Tenten declared with angry tears brimming her eyes. Whispers about how gutsy she was soon circulated the area. Many felt that she was brave as well as really stupid for challenging somebody of Shion's level.

"You mere dust!" Another slap resounded through the place. Shion was about to raise her hand for another one when a voice interrupted her.

"What is happening here?"

The servants bowed at the arrival of the crown Prince as well as Shion who walked to his side.

"Your highness! This retard harassed me with her words!" Shion complained. Neji looked at Tenten with stern eyes, frowning deeply at the marks on her cheek but he was never one for rash judgement.

"Is that so, Tenten?" He asked but got no reply.

"It doesn't reply for it is guilty as charged. I shall have you know that this assault would not go down well with my land. This could be regarded as war!" Shion seethed.

"Please calm down milady, surely you do not want our lands to war against each other over a trivial matter such as this?" Neji placated. "What are you doing Tenten? Apologize already!" 

Tenten fisted her kimono and willed the tears back. Neji knew nothing. He knew nothing of how Shion treated her like dirt. It was unfair.

"Tenten." His voice dropped an octave which showed that he was seriously annoyed with her. Why her? That woman assaulted her first!

"I- I am sorry, lady Shion." Tenten bowed. Her fists were white from clenching her fists so tight. "Please forgive my irrational actions and do not wage war against our land!" Tenten's heart raced with anger and hurt. It was so unfair!

"Hmph! Dirt should stay low where they belong. Fine, I shall overlook this once." Shion conceded with a smug smirk and left the place with Neji as her escort.

_'_ _Damn_ _you_ _!_ _Damn_ _you_ _all_ _!'_

~ x ~

  
"Tenten, his royal Highness summons you to his chambers this instant." A messenger servant called to Tenten. The woman got up without bothering to straighten her kimono and opened the door to her room. The messenger gave her a pitiful look before leaving, he was sure that she would get fired.

Tenten did not care about being fired, in fact she was royally pissed at Neji. How dare he defend that woman and jump into conclusions with her?! She would remove his viscera and make it into soup for him to eat! As Tenten marched on, her anger faded into sadness. This was the reality of the situation. She could never be with Neji for their fate frowns on it. Darn fate and destiny!

"It is I, Tenten." She announced her presence at the door. Even the bodyguards positioned at the entrance gave her pitiful looks. She shot her best glare at them, promising them to gorge their eyes out, spit roast them and stuff them up their anuses if they continued looking down on her. The guards took the hint and lowered their gazes. If she could talk back to the to-be queen, who did she fear? The answer was nobody.

"Come in." She let herself in at Neji's command. She didn't sit herself because of the stern gaze directed towards her. _He's_ _angry_ _?_ _Oh_ _I'll_ _show_ _you_ _angry_ _!_ "Why did you confront Shion?" Neji asked.

"She annoyed me." Tenten muttered. Neji sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. Her gusto would be the end of him one day.

"And you foolishly assaulted her? What were you thinking, Tenten?! Do you not know that she could have started a conflict between our lands or worse, order you to be tortured?" Tenten's anger increased.

"If she were that dignified then she should know better than degrading me and calling me disgusting names like 'slave'! I chose to work here of my own volition, I was not captured as a war spoil. Even those captured did not wish for it!" Tenten yelled.

"Your temper would be your undoing sometime. She is the head priestess for heaven's sake and could have you killed with a finger snap!" Neji's voice raised and he hit the table he sat in front of in anger. Tenten was being unreasonable!

"You think I don't curse my fate everyday?!" Angry tears leaked down her eyes and that was when Neji realized that he made a mistake. "Every time that woman says harsh words to me, I have no choice as a servant but to accept it. Every time I see her trying to entice you makes me boil with anger but I am powerless over it. I try not to be insecure but there is only much one can do when they see their lover defending another instead of them!"

"Tenten..." Neji tried but she stepped back.

"Don't call me!" Tenten beat herself up for crying, especially in front of Neji. "Maybe this was just a reality check, to remind me that I can only dream." With those words, she ran away from Neji's room crying.

"Tenten!" Neji called after her but his voice was lost to the wind.

"Should we go after her sir?" A guard asked.

"No, allow her some privacy."

"Hai!"

Neji was not surprised when in the next morning Tenten was not around. She was angry and hurt, and he was the one to cause it. Moegi took on Tenten's role temporarily because he be damned if Tenten just slipped out of his fingers like that. He however had a score to settle with Shion first.

It was a lovely morning but to Neji who didn't receive his wake up call by Tenten's lovely voice, it was nothing to smile at. He rehearsed how to break it down to Shion that he did not want to marry her in his head many times for fear of his sharp mouth slipping and causing more problems.

"Fair weather, is it not?" Shion stated. They were in the food court except, they weren't eating, just discussing.

"Ah yes, it is." Neji replied absently.

"That maid of yours is not with you?" Shion asked with a smirk.

"Tenten."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Her name is Tenten and she is not a maid but my right hand." Neji corrected.

"I find it hard to believe that someone rash as she is intellectual enough to be your right hand." Neji frowned but chose to ignore her words instead.

"I am here today in regards of our marriage." Neji dove straight to the point. Shion could not help the victorious smile on her face, the prince had chosen her to be his bride! "My deep apologies your ladyship, but I humbly reject your hand in marriage."

Shion's smile broke. "I do not understand, am I not pleasant enough for you?" She asked defiantly yet gently and gracefully.

"You are a wonderful woman, lady Shion but you are not the one for me. I shall fully compensate your wasted time. If you would excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Neji arose and left the court with Moegi in tow.

Shion gripped her teacup so tight that her servants were afraid the ceramic would crack. "How dare he? HOW DARE HE?!" Shion raged and threw her teacup against the floor. The once beautiful ceramic cup shattered into brilliant pieces and tea spilt.

"Shion-sama! Please calm down milady!" Her bodyguard **(A/N: I've** **forgotten** **his** **name** **. You** **know** **that** **guy** **that** **defends** **Shion** **in** **Naruto** **shippuden** **movie** **1?** **Yeah** **that's** **the** **one)** placated.

Shion calmed down considerably but there was a suspicious air around Neji. "Follow him and send me reports of his activities without fail!" She ordered.

"Hai!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go really nasty from this chapter onward but that's just me talking! Who can predict what will happen?


	20. Chapter nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

Neji entered the small shop with Moegi and a bodyguard in tow. The shop owner, a middle aged man who had specs of grey hair from stress, rushed forward to welcome him to his shop.

"Aoya your highness, it is an honour to have the crown Prince in my humble shop." The man was surprised that the prince even knew that his shop existed but Neji was one to recognize quality from miles away.

"Do no fret over formalities. I request your assistance and your expertise." Neji eased the man up from his bowing position.

"What does my lord need my hands for? I am but an humble servant who has learnt of his family's occupation which was passed down from several generations."

"Drop the formalities for you shall be my teacher."

The man froze. "I can not possibly be the teacher of an esteemed man such as you." Neji sighed. This man was not willing to drop the formalities no matter what.

"I request your assistance in weaving a bracelet." Neji requested.

"A bracelet? Aah but of course. Is there anything in particular you have in mind sir?" The middle aged man gestured him forward. He went along with Moegi and Ko, his bodyguard, further into the shop.

"I was thinking about something flexible and with red thread." Neji said honesty.

"Flexible and red, eh your Highness? Please come forward to pick the thread of your choice." The man ushered Neji to a section of the room which had several stands arrayed with threads of various sizes, thickness and colour.

"It's beautiful." Moegi commended.

"Is it not?" Neji replied. The man removed a series of red thread from a stand and set them in front of him. Neji felt through the threads, looking for one slim yet thick enough to make a bracelet that would hold stones. He found the one that fit what he had in mind and held it up.

"The shambala thread." The man observed. "It is a very good choice for a weaved bracelet and is flexible and light." He returned the stand of bright red threads to their normal position and disappeared behind a door. Neji used the opportunity to look around the shop which despite its small appearance was surprisingly spacious. He saw an array of beautiful beads ranging from glass beads to wooden beads. "Anything that catches your interest there, your Highness?" The shop owner emerged with a spool of red thread.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could weave beads into the bracelet." Neji said.

"Of course my lord. Please come to make your choice." The man dropped the spool and ushered Neji and Moegi into yet another compartment in the shop. This one had different beads of different natures, colours, shapes and sizes. "We have here the glass beads, wooden beads, stone beads, shell beads, pearls, marble and clay beads. You have to consider the girth of the thread you have chosen for the bead but for now choose a type that you would like."

Neji cruised the shop in search for a bead that would best describe what he felt in his heart. "This one, I need two of them."

"An amethyst. Beautiful choice, your highness." The man rummaged around for a while and came back with two amethyst beads. Their holes were fairly large so that they could pass through the thread easily.

"Thank you very much but I have some business to do. Please safe keep my chosen material until I come." Neji requested.

"Yes your Highness." The man bowed.

"Now we shall go to the gold smith." Neji informed his entourage. Without question, they followed him to a goldsmith's place following Moegi's directions. The place was something akin to Lee and Gai's smithery but instead of metal forging it was gold.

"Neji-sama!" The owner, an old man, stopped what he was doing to bow but Neji feared for his back and stopped him from bowing immediately.

"Please bother not with formalities for I am but like a grandson in your eyes."

"If you say so, I shall. What brings you to this place?" The man asked. His hair was grey with age and a few wrinkles nested on his face and body but the man was strong. The fact that he could run a smithery was a proof.

"I am seeking to learn the art of gold smithing. Please accept me as your disciple." Neji bowed.

"Aah? For what reason?" The man, as if sensing something in Neji asked.

"To say the truth, I have offended somebody dear to me and so I want to give a token as well as an apology." Neji honestly answered.

"Hmm. I feel that you need this by the end of this week, if not sooner." Neji was impressed with the man's sensibility but he supposed it was from living so long on earth. He vaguely wondered for some reason how Gai would be like when he grew old. All he came up with was an old green wearing man on a chair teaching his grandchildren the 'springtime of youth'. Poor children.

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I should be able to take you on a crash course however I am of old age and can not be very good with fast teachings. For that, I shall have my grandson teach you. He should be back anytime-" He was interrupted by the sound of a man's call.

"Ojisan tadaima!"

"Genma, okaeri." The man smiled. The man that entered was older than him from what Neji could tell. He had brown shoulder length hair and sharp eyes and wore a scarf on his head. A distinct thing about him was the toothpick in his mouth.

"Eh? The prince?" Genma bowed in greeting.

"You shall be assisting Neji-sama on a crash course on gold smithing. If possible, have him learn the basics by the end of the week." Shiranui-san, the old man, informed.

"Okay." Genma turned to look at Neji. "When do you want to start your lessons, your Highness?"

"Please bother not with formalities and I shall start today if it is okay with you." Neji said.

"Of course. Please follow me." Genma instructed. "It would be wise to remove your clothing so that it would not be ruined." He gestured to Neji's beautiful green Kimono top.

"Hai." Neji stripped off his top and handed it to Moegi with a thank you and tied his long hair into a man bun before following Genma. The man showed him various instruments and gave him a summary of how gold is refined. He picked a dull stone and showed it to the prince.

"This is a gold ore. There are several types of gold ore and the process of extracting the gold from the ore is lengthy so we shall skip the process and begin with separated gold." Genma tutored.

"Eh? So that shiny gold comes from here?!" Moegi voiced her astonishment.

"Yes it does. Before we start on the gold, we should work on the mold. I suppose it is jewelry you intend to make, is it not?" Genma asked.

"Yes, a bead to be precise."

"A bead." Genma rubbed his chin. "In what form?" 

"In the form of a tulip." Neji said.

"Hmm. Please wait while I search for a suitable mold." With that, Genma left the workshop. He came back after a while with several molds and asked Neji the size of his intended bead. The prince pinched his fingers together to describe after comparing it with the amethyst beads he purchased earlier. "This should suffice." The Shiranui chose a mold and set it down.

"Now we move unto the gold. You have to melt the gold into fine liquid then pour it into the mold or cast, then wait for it to cool off. Alas, it is not as simple as it sounds. The temperature at which you heat the gold must remain constant otherwise you get an undesired result."

Neji came back each day to learn how to keep the temperature of the furnace constant, how to determine when the liquid was ready and how to pour the gold into the cast. By the end of it, he made a tulip shaped bead and gained blisters in the process. Needless to say he was proud of his work.

After he had created the bead and paid the Shiranuis for their time and effort, he went back to the jewelry maker to learn how to weave the bracelet. The bracelet had drawstrings which made it adjustable on the wrists. The amethyst stones lay side by side the gold tulip on the red woven thread.

"It is beautiful!" Moegi commented.

"It is." Neji smiled triumphantly at the outcome of his hard work. Now all he had to do was find Tenten and a way to speak with her before she used one of her kunai on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... I am not too sure about the whole gold making process thing but it sounds smart, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think about this story.


	21. Chapter twenty

Neji stepped into the familiar black smithery bracing for what he knew would come. Sure enough, the moment Lee recognized him the blacksmith dropped the cutlass he was fixing (much to the Prince's relief) and marched up to him.

"If it isn't the unyouthful Neji. What did you do to hurt my youthful spring flower?" Lee frowned. 

"Where is Tenten?" Neji asked, choosing to ignore both the question and term of endearment.

"Tenten is currently displeased with you and wishes not to see you. If you choose to go against her wishes, I am authorized to give you the whip of love." At that, Neji shuddered suddenly remembering Gai's 'whip of love.'

"Please allow me to see her Lee, I know I have erred and I am trying to make it up to her." Neji was too late to brace himself for the onslaught of youth inspired exclamations.

"HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU! TO APOLOGIZE AND RETRACE YOUR STEPS AFTER YOU HAVE GONE WRONG IS SUCH A MANLY THING TO DO! YOU, MY FRIEND, HAVE REACHED THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"Unfortunately, he has to go through me." Neji spun around at the new intrusion and came face to face with the most shrew looking woman he had ever seen. Her hair was a light shade of purple along with the same colour of eyes which were darker than her hair. 

"Anko-san!" Lee exclaimed with a sweat drop dripping from his forehead. Neji felt like that name was familiar then he remembered that Tenten often spoke of the woman that took her in as her own child.

"Hello Anko-san, it is a pleasure to meet you." Neji bowed in greeting. Anko crossed her arms upon her chest as she stuck her face too close for comfort into Neji's face. Her eyes squinted in assessment and examination which made a bead of sweat roll down Neji's porcelain face. Finally, Anko seemed to be done with her physical evaluation and leaned back happily.

"He is quite the looker!" She exclaimed contentedly. Neji was about to relax when Anko's personality did a 180 degrees turnaround and she frowned. "So you're the young man that broke my child's heart?" Anko asked with a frown.

"It was not my intention to and for that, I am gravely sorry and want to apologize properly to her." Neji bowed for the second time that day.

"And you think I would just allow you walk in and break Tenten's heart further?!" Anko accused.

"No, you misunderstand! I am sincere about Tenten, Anko-san. I would have asked for your permission to court her but I could not and for that I apologize. I really love Tenten from the depths of my heart and I am sincere with courting her. I know I wronged her and hurt her deeply which is why I want to formerly apologize to her." Neji said truthfully.

"You really love Tenten?" Anko asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you just going to keep her locked up in a palace room guised as your concubine?" Anko inquired.

"No. I do not want that for Tenten. She is a free spirited woman and I want the best for her. However, there are challenges along the way but I want to overcome them with her."

"Hmm." Anko hummed as she gazed sternly at Neji's bowing frame. For a prince, he was quite humble for him to bow to a common woman like her and speak so casually with Lee as though they were childhood friends. From his actions, Anko could practically smell the love he had for her and was at ease for her daughter was in good hands. Her elderly eyes could see that he was not only physically attracted to her daughter but he loved her for who she was.

"Lee, what do you think we should do?" She asked the green clad man. Neji wondered why Lee's opinion mattered but soon realized that he was Tenten's best friend. Lee had every right to judge whether he was sincere or not.

After a while of silence (during which Anko was getting worried for his health), Lee spoke up. "I say he is very sincere about how he feels." The young man started brimming with tears and Anko was sure it was sunset. "How youthful of you! You are overflowing with unconditional love that even I could not match! For that I shall run 500 laps around Konoha....on my hands!"

"Goodness gracious Lee, you do not need to..." Anko started but Lee was already out the door. The purple haired woman sighed and shook her head. "Poor boy." She mumbled but Neji didn't miss it. He stared at Lee's afterimage with mild surprise and triumph. 

Lee had feelings for Tenten.

"What did Lee fail to do this time?" The voice of the woman Neji loved do much filtered through the shop. Anko brushed past him to meet Tenten with a smile.

"Look who's here!" She announced, pointing towards his direction. Tenten's eyes widened slightly before morphing to a frown. 

"Neji-sama."

"Tenten."

"I shall leave you two to discuss." Anko said as she escaped the awkward tension between them.

"Let us move away from the shop." Tenten ushered him inside a room and set a futon for him to sit on. Neji took his seat, all the while watching her actions. It had been two weeks since he last saw her and he missed her dearly.

"Tenten." He started, pausing for a while to select what to say. Many things ran through his mind but he found no words to say. He wanted to say many things but they couldn't manifest as words in his mind. Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Why did you quit the palace?"

Tenten scoffed. "That is the first thing you say?" Neji winced. She sure could hold grudges.

"I- I...forgive me Tenten. I am sorry I allowed Shion to mistreat you and..."

"That is not the case Neji." Tenten interrupted him. Her eyes were cast on her laps as she spoke. "Can't you see? Maybe we were not meant to be after all."

"Uh? What happened to the woman that boldly confessed her love to me? What happened to the one who would not give me up no matter what?" Neji frowned. He didn't like this at all.

"Neji-sama..." Tenten started but was interrupted by Neji's finger upon her lips.

"Shh. Now listen to me Tenten. It is you I love, not anybody else. I would give everything just for you and I would give you everything. Why don't you see that? I get that we are from different worlds but this is just a stumbling block, a challenge. We said we would go through the challenges we would face together, what happened to the ever confident Tenten that I love so well?" Neji asked softly.

"She is right here." Tenten sniffed. "I am sorry for allowing insecurities get over me. I love you so much, Neji-sama. I do not want to let you go or lose you." She tried to hold back her tears but Neji saw them and embraced her. Her head rested upon his warm broad chest and she heard his fast and strong heartbeat. 

"I love you too." Neji smiled. He then remembered his gift and released her. "I have something to give you." He informed as he withdrew the bracelet from his kimono. Tenten gasped at the beauty of the accessory and collected it with trembling hands.

"It is so beautiful." She breathed.

"The amethyst represents me and the tulip represents you. The red thread is the thread of fate that binds us together. Like this bracelet, we are interwoven with each other and can not be torn apart." Neji finished with a smile as he adjusted the bracelet on her wrist. That was when Tenten noticed his blistered fingers. Worry creased her eyebrows as she raised his hands to her face.

"Your hands are badly bruised. Could it be that you made this bracelet?" Tenten asked with awe.

"Yes I did. I am glad you like it." Neji admitted.

"It is wonderful, thank you very much. You put your effort and sweat into making this for me, I am not sure what to give you in return." Tenten looked into his lavender eyes and melted at the tenderness therein. 

"Your love is all I need." Neji spoke and embraced her again. Tenten smiled against his chest, tears forgotten and dried up on her face. His chest was comfortable, warm and broad. In his embrace, she felt secure and loved. Oh how much she loved Neji.

Unfortunately, things were about to take a bad turn for both lovers for neither were unaware of the spy that constantly watched their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that climatic moment towards the end of a movie or book where thrilling things happen? Yeah we've reached that point.
> 
> How was your day? Night? Whenever you're reading this?


	22. Chapter twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: Shion😬

"What?!" Shion clenched her teacup. She had just received word from her spy about Neji and what she found out certainly displeased her. "So that is why that wench had the guts to talk back to me! So this is why that foolish prince rejected my hand in marriage!! Those lowly creatures!" Shion raged and smashed her teacup against the floor.

"Shion-sama please calm down!" Her personal guard placated. Shion did with her breaths short and heavy with rage and envy. She fisted her hands so hard that her nails dug into her palms and it bled as the ugly emotions swirled through her head, that was until a nasty idea entered her head and she grinned like a thief who was successful in his haul.

" _So_ _te_ _[1]_ I shall withdraw from this marriage proposal with a parting gift for them both, no?" Shion chuckled and went into her chambers to fix herself up for a meeting with the king.

King Hiashi was seated in the meeting room with Shion few feet away from the screen that separated them both. The screen was raised so that they could see each other and the meeting commenced.

Shion bowed herself to the floor in respect. "Hiashi-sama, may your reign in the kingdom last long."

"Lady Shion, what brings you to meet with me?" Hiashi asked.

"I have come regarding the matter of his Highness the crown prince, your Majesty." Shion appealed.

"Speak." Hiashi commanded.

"The prince has rejected my hand in marriage, Hiashi-sama." Shion announced.

"That impudent boy!" Hiashi growled angrily. He clearly told Neji that there was no backing out in this marriage proposal but he still had the nerve to reject it?!

"It seems to me that there is a distraction keeping him from assuming his royal duties as soon to be king." Shion spoke, barely hiding a grin.

"Distraction?"

"Hai. A palace maid whom goes by the name Tenten."

"Tenten? Who is out there?" He called and a guard opened the paper door, bowing in the presence of his superiors. "Is there a servant in this palace who is named Tenten?" Hiashi asked the guard.

"Yes your Majesty. She is Neji-sama's personal maid and right hand." The guard answered and was dismissed.

"She has seduced the Prince into forgetting his duties. Hiashi-sama, this could be dangerous to the kingdom for she is a spy in disguise for a group planning a coup d'etat to overthrow. I have had a guard follow her movement because I did not trust her and lo, she left the palace last week for reasons we do not understand. After all, you are not aware of her employment. It is best you lock her up and make an example off her." Shion lied through her teeth and Hiashi being oblivious to her ill contempt believed her words.

The king sent guards to arrest the assailant while Shion grinned maniacally, hiding the evil smile behind her fan.

~ x ~

Tenten handed the farm tools to the farmer with a smile on her face, waving as the man left with his tools. The smile on her face broke as her bracelet suddenly slipped from her wrist and fell.

"Hmm, that is a sign of bad luck. Perhaps something ominous would happen to your lover?" Anko commented upon seeing the loose bracelet on the floor. Tenten picked it up with a frown. It was firm on her hand just seconds before, how come it came loose?

"The palace guards are in the village!" Lee suddenly burst in, announcing the big news.

"What? Is there an offender?" Gai asked above the iron he was beating but was not given the chance to speak more as two palace guards and a man Tenten recognized as Shion's guard barged into the smithery.

"There she is." Shion's guard pointed at the shocked woman. The guards wasted no time in running over to her and apprehending her.

"Eh?! Eh?! What?!" Tenten yelled as she struggled in their grasp.

"Release her! She has done nothing wrong!" Lee hollered.

"His majesty the king has ordered for Tenten to be arrested for alleged planning of a coup d'etat. She has been reported as a spy for a treason to to the throne." A guard announced loudly enough for the crowd that had gathered outside the smithery to hear.

"Hold on there, Tenten would never do such a thing!" Anko defended.

"Right she is! There must be a misunderstanding." Gai defended but it was pointless against the palace guards. They dragged Tenten away from there to the palace in the carriage for criminals but Tenten kept struggling.

"I did no such thing!" She argued but it was futile. The crowd stared and whispered while her friends tried to defend her but it was pointless. Honestly, Tenten was afraid of what was to come. She was innocent but the fate that met the arrested people was cruel. Spy for a coup d'etat? She did no such thing!

However, nobody seemed to hear or listen to her cry. As they entered the palace drew closer and Tenten saw Shion, she put two and two together and suddenly it clicked. "You're really a snake, Shion!" Tenten yelled from the carriage and was immediately slapped shut.

Neji wondered what the commotion was in the palace. His servants were bustling with talk and whispering while glancing ever so subtly at him while they did so. Did something happen? He was about to question a servant when Moegi barged into his chambers, panting heavily.

"Neji-sama! It's Tenten... Tenten is...she has been captured by the King's guards!" Moegi screeched.

"Nani?!" Neji stood up fast only to be hit by a dizzy spell. He swallowed his nausea and walked outside his chambers in big strides. 'Tenten!' He kept repeating her name in his head as he walked. Moegi tried to keep up the pace but was lost to the fast and big strides he was taking. 'Tenten!'

"Neji-sama!" The sound of that voice made him halt a bit. It was true, Tenten was captured. He didn't need to put much thought to it before realizing that Shion was the one behind this. Angry, he walked to the carriage which stopped upon seeing the prince.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you lay a hand on my right hand?!" He demanded.

"My prince, it was the orders of the King. This woman is a spy for a traitorous group." One of the guards steering the carriage replied.

"How preposterous! I demand you unhand her at once!" Neji yelled. Anger coursed through his bones and ate at his flesh but he didn't act upon it. Doing something rash would only endanger Tenten.

"I am afraid it is the King's orders. She is to be thrown into the dungeon and tortured until she confesses." With that the carriage took off. Tenten's scream for his name echoed in Neji's head till she disappeared into the distance. That was it for Neji. The veins around his head and eyes popped in infuriation and his white pupils became more pronounced. His gaze was locked on Shion who trembled at his angry state slightly.

Neji was about to act when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking back, he saw Hinata looking at him with worry and a fear and that was his awakening call. "Neji-nii-sama please calm down for Tenten's sake." Hinata placated. Hanabi was on his other side, also with a look of worry and fear on her face. Neji didn't want to harm his cousin-sisters so he forced himself calm by taking deep breaths.

"I will appeal to _Oujiwe_." He spoke after a few breaths and walked to the throne room but not before casting Shion a spiteful hate filled glare. The woman had the decency to hide her smirk until he left her sight.

Tenten was the only thing in Neji's mind as he walked to the throne room where he was sure Hiashi was. He didn't want to imagine the horrors that would happen to his lover in that horrible dungeon but he did because he knew. Criminals were tortured to the utmost breaking point after which they were sold as slaves to another land or nobles willing to buy them. Some women got sold off as prostitutes instead of tortuous punishment while others rot away in the dungeon and were used as the jailers' playthings.

'Tenten I am so sorry. Please wait for me, I would not let you be harmed in any way. Please wait for me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOh no! What would Neji do? What would Tenten do?!
> 
> [1] So te - well then
> 
> [2] Oujiwe- father
> 
> Hmm, Naruto is not mine but this story's mine I guess.
> 
> {\\____/}  
>  ( *• . •* )  
>  >< Please vote and review for me. I would like to hear what you think about the book.
> 
> See you next chapter, bye for now.
> 
> -Star.


	23. Chapter twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead.

  
Neji didn't wait for the servants at the door to open them before he barged in, tearing the doors open by himself with Hinata and Hanabi fast on his trail. Hiashi figured that he would inevitably come as soon as he hears about his lover's arrest and so was waiting for the prince in the throne room.

"Oujiwe!" Neji's voice was something between an exclamation and a yell. "I demand to know what is going on right now. For what reasons do you arrest my right hand, surely you do not this without solid proof of your accusations." Neji's mind was reeling with emotions that almost overwhelmed him but several years of practicing self control as a prince helped him in keeping those emotions in check.

"We have a witness against her." Hiashi pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing. "She would be executed for committing high treason but the ones who she sends messages to have not been discovered."

"Oujiwe please think about this case thoroughly!" Neji exclaimed.

"Silence!" Hiashi slammed his hand on his throne's armrest. "How shameful of you to be caught in a scandalous act such as whoring with a servant, and after your wife has been chosen at that! I am disappointed at you. I can not face the land of snow properly, not after your outrageous acts!"

"Tenten is not a whore." Neji gravely muttered.

"Ah re?!" Hiashi dared him to say that to his face and Neji took the challenge.

"I said Tenten is not a whore! She is the woman I love!" Neji announced loudly, causing a series of gasps and whispers to erupt among the occupants of the throne room. Hinata's eyes widened before softening understandably but Hiashi was a headstrong person who loved things to go his way.

"Outrageous!" Hiashi yelled. "This is completely preposterous! That woman is a criminal and she shall be executed, this is my decree!" Hiashi raged like bulls in a stampede. Sharp inhalations from his daughters reached his ears at his decree.

"Oujiwe!"

"Ouji-sama!"

Neji and the princesses exclaimed at the same time but Hiashi was beginning to rise from his throne. "That is a befitting end for one such as her and as for you Neji, you are marrying lady Shion and until then you are on a lockdown. You are not allowed to step foot outside your quarters." The king made sure to get that decree across to the guards and people in the room. Giving Neji a look of utter disdain, he clicked his tongue and walked out of the throne room.

Palace guards immediately appeared on both of Neji's sides, ready to implement the house arrest when the prince broke free of their clutches and stormed outside. There was nothing he could do against Hiashi's obstinacy. He was completely powerless against the king and Neji hated it. He hated being at the mercy of other people, he hated being so weak, to grovel at anybody's feet. He hated it so much but if it was for Tenten's sake, he would withstand anything.

"Oujiwe!"

Hiashi turned around as the eunuchs behind him parted to create a path for him. His almost white eyes widened to the size of ceramic plates at Neji's next actions. Hinata gasped and Hanabi gaped. Gasps of shock resonated through the place, the loudest of which was Shion's who was watching the scenario from the throne room's doors.

Neji's knees met hard ground and his head bowed, arms folded forward. "Please, your Majesty, please spare Tenten's life. Please tamper justice with mercy. Please, Oujiwe!" Neji begged.

Hiashi's eyes became as steel at the humble state Neji was in. "Pathetic. I am beyond disappointed in you." Hiashi depraved.

Neji didn't think deep into Hiashi's harsh words but begged harder instead. "I shall not rise until you accept my plea!" He declared bravely.

"Is that so?" Hiashi scowled. "Then so be it. No food or water shall be fed you. If any one is found near him, such a person would be sentenced to a hundred beatings!" The king decreed and shock spread through the crowd. The beatings were not whips and crop beatings as one would imagine but far worse than that. The offender is wrapped in a thin straw mat to restrain their moves and then clobbered with a thick branch by two people. At worst, the offender dies due to shock and at best, the offender survives with every bone in their body broken beyond repair.

"How awful!" Moegi exclaimed. She was among the palace maids that were at the door.

"Even the princesses shall not be spared! I want to see how long that attitude would last, pathetic fool." After Hiashi had left, the small crowd that had gathered began to disperse slowly leaving Hinata there alone with Neji.

"Nii-sama." The princess whispered and wiped the tear that streaked down her eye. She left the place sadly.

Tenten heard the news about what happened from the discussions of the guards in charge of the dungeon. They assaulted her for it, calling her names and mock praising her for having the Prince wrapped around her littlest finger but she paid attention to none of them.

_Neji_

His name kept resounding in her head. What was he thinking?! He couldn't stay outdoors for long hours. He shouldn't be bowing to others, especially not for her. That idiot! He could get hurt or fall ill! Tears streamed down Tenten's face as she thought of the horrors Neji must be facing for her sake.

_Neji_

She broke into a full sob as his name kept replaying in her head.

_Tenten_

Neji allowed a tear to drop from his eye. This was nothing compared to the horrors that awaited Tenten in the dungeon. He closed his eyes and prayed hardly for Hiashi to hear his plea. He was prepared for the worst and for Tenten's sake he had to overcome.

_Tenten_

That name was the only thing that occupied his thoughts. He was worried for her. He worried about the prison cells, about the guards, about the torture methods, about everything.

Both thought deeply about each other, neither caring about their own afflictions for the other came first in priority. Their names echoed in the others' minds, reaching out for each other as they called.

_Neji_ _!_

_Tenten_ _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really want to know what you think about this book, chapter, or any previous chapter you've read. Please review and leave a kudos to support. Also, if you like this book and really want another person to read it please share the story as it would make me super glad 🙏🙏🙏.


	24. Chapter twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate everyone that left a kudos and commented on this book. It really makes me happy.♥

Night time met Neji shivering terribly because of the intense cold. The wind seeped into his bones, causing a flu to arise and his teeth to clatter against each other. His muscles were cramped and stiff, not to mention the sunburn he had last afternoon due to bowing on the hot floor under the hot sun. Even though his yukata shielded most places of his body, he still turned irritably red in some areas that the yukata failed to cover.

This was just the beginning of everything.

Tenten was tied to a pole and whipped without mercy. She didn't know what they were talking about but her ignorance was mistaken for defiance. Shion kept her lie up in fear of facing Hiashi's wrath after he had discovered the truth and absconded from Konoha.

The sun's rays melted the cold away but Neji still felt horrible. His skin was irritated by insect and mosquito bites, not to mention, he was already feeling the telltale signs of malaria fever. His head hammered with severe migraine and his hands trembled but not with cold. Blood started dripping from his nose by the time the sun reached its peak, burning his already irritated skin further.

Moegi and Hanabi watched Neji from afar with brimming tears. The servant girl could tell that Tenten was innocent and it was likely a false accusation from lady Shion but she was afraid to talk for fear of it being considered blasphemy. Every time Hiashi and his eunuchs passed by Neji, he scorned and deemed him invisible to his eyes. The ministers of the land sneered and depraved him but Neji remained on his knees with his head on the ground.

He developed a cough by the end of the day which was accompanied with blood vomit at times. His illness was only enhanced because of the conditions he put himself through but Neji refused to stand up. His appetite wasn't much to begin with so Neji was not worried about food, only Tenten occupied his mind. How was she? Was she hurt? She must be scared. Is she eating?

After another torture session in which Tenten had no words to say, her battered self was thrown into her cell. She yelped at the pain from her open wounds but could not move from her position. Everything hurt. Scabs of dried blood and dirt clung to her skin and hair making her feel filthy but none of that mattered to her. Was Neji still bowing there? Has he stood up? How was his health? Was the illness acting up? Would the king hear him out? How long was he planning to stay there for?

Hinata's heart took a dive to her stomach at the sound of rain. She saw the pool of blood and fluid Neji vomited and knew that he'd caught an infection, the rain would only add more to his problems but it didn't matter how much she and her sister yelled for him to arise, Neji never gave in. The rain picked up its tempo and fell harshly unto the ground, blowing wind and beating fast which frightened the woman to the core.

The rain lasted the whole night through the next day, ending only in the evening. Hinata couldn't take any of this anymore. She called for a physician and instructed her servants to fetch medicinal herbs for Neji. She had endured three days without reaching out to him. Neji had endured three harsh days and two brutal nights under stressful conditions.

Hinata went to the throne room where she knew her father was and knelt beside Neji. Her action earned a series of gasps and whispers from the servants, eunuchs and ministers but she wasn't deterred. She reached out and touch Neji, face falling at the immense coldness of his skin, and raised his head. Thick dark circles and eye bags played around his eyes which were dimmed due to exhaustion and weariness. His forehead was bruised as well as his hands and blood streamed down freely from his nose. Hinata gasped at the ghastly sight of her dear cousin-brother and held him in an embrace, unmindful of how he reeked because of the lack of a bath. Neji had no strength in him so he fully leaned on her for support.

"T-Ten-Ten." He rasped hoarsely and coughed up blood, staining Hinata's purple Kimon and falling unconscious. Just then the doors of the throne room opened and out stormed Hiashi like a raging bull. The nerve of that girl to defile his orders-! As Hiashi took in the vulnerable state his brother's son was in, all the anger he felt diminished considerably. Before he could talk however, Hinata faced him with determined eyes and said.

"Ouji-sama onegai, please have mercy!" His eldest daughter begged repeatedly.

"You...!"

"Ouji-sama!" Hanabi interrupted him by yelling and bowing her face to the earth. "Please have mercy and hear Neji-niisama's request." Hanabi begged.

"*Daimyo-sama" Moegi joined the princesses on her knees. "Please have mercy!" As if Moegi served as a wake up call, the other servants of Neji's household joined Moegi and the princesses in begging Hiashi to revoke his decree against Tenten. Hinata's servants also joined their princess to beg, likewise Hanabi's and soon the front of the throne room was crowded with bowing people whose voices merged as one crying;

"Ou-sama, please have mercy!"

Somewhere in the midst of everything, Hiashi remembered his late wife and the love he felt for her which lasted till this day. He remembered how willing he was to take anything for her, the joy he felt when she became his queen, the sorrow of her passing on, his consolation which were his daughters, he remembered everything. In the midst of everything he found himself thinking;

 _'_ _What_ _should_ _I_ _do_ _?'_

~ x ~

  
Lavender eyes cracked open slowly and shut again to brace themselves from the bright light that flooded them. Once again they peeled open and looked around, trying to find out where he was. It didn't take long to figure out that he was in his chambers. A wet substance, a towel he presumed, was pressed upon his forehead. The smell of herbs and medicine reached his nose, informing him that a physician was around.

"Neji-niisama!" A soft voice which he recognized as Hinata's exclaimed and her face came into view.

"H-Hinata..." Neji rasped.

"Thank goodness! I thought you would not wake up!" Hinata's creased brows relaxed with relief upon seeing her older cousin awake. He had been unconscious for a week going on two and she was beginning to get afraid.

"T-Tenten?" Neji asked.

"She is fine..." Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears that got Neji worried for a brief minute until she spoke. "She has been vanished from the land of Leaves."

"Na-nani?!" Neji tried to sit up but the pain that shot through his body pushed him back. "Banished?!"

"Hai. I was not able to track her whereabouts so I do not know where she is. Lee, Gai-san and Anko-san were heartbroken to hear the news." Hinata whispered. "I do hope she is alright."

Neji was both relieved and worried to death about Tenten. She could be anywhere! What if she fainted on the road? What if...no. He would think no such thing. His eyes were wet with tears but it was too painful to cry. He was happy that his beloved was not killed but he was worried about her whereabouts. On that bed, the prince decided upon something that would change everything for good.

_'Wait for me Tenten, please wait for me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would he do? As you can tell, this story is gradually coming to an end.😭
> 
> *Ou-sama: king


	25. Chapter twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji leaves Konoha in search of his beloved.

It has been two months since that time. Two months since Neji last saw Tenten and those two months were horrible. His engagement with Shion persisted much to his chagrin but what was in his mind was beyond all that. Neji worked towards regaining the strength he lost and spent time making plans for his getaway from the palace.

Leaving the palace was not as easy as it would seem. The first challenge he met was with Hinata compelling him to stay and dispatch soldiers to look for Tenten instead of further worsening his condition but Neji refused. He was able to make Hinata see from his point of view, and besides he didn't have much time to spend in the land of the living so he wanted to maximize the use of his time.

The second challenge was Hyuga Hiashi. Absconding from the palace only invited many soldiers on his tail and eventual house arrest so he had to settle that problem first. The only solution he came up with was to drop his title as the crown prince. Hiashi and the ministers of the land were not too pleased by his sudden announcement but Neji was serious. His point finally got across to Hiashi and the King stripped him off of his position as Prince. That was killing two stones at once.

Now he did not have to worry about palace guards chasing him and bandits attacking him on his journey because he was the prince. It took a month but Neji was finally ready to leave for the journey though he never knew where he was going. There was a destination in mind though, and that was in Tenten's arms.

Neji decided to drop by at Gai's workshop to pay Anko a visit and inform her of his plans so he took a detour. The familiar sound of metal hitting metal reached his ears as he approached the place. What would Anko say? What would Lee yell? Would they be angry at him for allowing Tenten a cruel fate? Neji swallowed all of his anxious questions and opened entered the workshop.

Immediately they set their eyes on him, Lee and Gai stopped what they were doing and gaped. It was understandable because he was dressed rather normally and had a bag of luggage in his hands. "Neji!" Lee was the first to break out of his trance and ran to him. Neji was engulfed in a brotherly hug for reasons he didn't understand but then he remembered that the king stripped him of his title as crown prince.

"Konichinwa, Lee." Neji greeted with a sincere smile on his face. Though Lee was over enthusiastic, loud and boisterous, he was a good friend to have.

"Neji. Are you leaving for a journey?" Gai asked, coming closer to him. Neji nodded his affirmation.

"I am going on a search for Tenten." He said. At Tenten's name, both men fell into profound silence until Lee whispered sorrowfully.

"We would have searched for her but Anko-san's condition suddenly got worse after Tenten was banished." He said in uncharacteristic softness. Anko was shocked and saddened by the news about Tenten's banishment that she fainted when the notice was posted on the walls of the village. She didn't wake up from her unconsciousness for a few weeks and when she did, her sickness only got worse so she was bedridden.

"I am sorry." Neji said solemnly. "I brought this on all of you, I am so sorry."

Gai shook his head and placed a firm yet comforting hand on Neji's shoulder. "Don't be sorry about fighting for love. The courage to continue pursuing your happiness is what makes you youthful." The older man comforted.

"Can I see Anko-san?" Neji asked and the green men nodded. They led him to a room where Anko was lying on a bed. She was indeed in a bad condition and on her death bed. It pained Neji that Tenten would not be there for her guardian when she takes her last breath. "Anko...san?" Neji called as he knelt beside the woman.

"The p-p-rince?" Anko's voice was hoarse and raspy with illness.

"Hai." Neji answered. "I am sorry I let this happen to you and Tenten." Neji said regrettably. "Everything is my fault."

"Ie." Anko rasped. "Tenten knew that this would inadvertently happen sooner or later but she chose to be with you together through everything." A weak cough escaped her mouth as she looked at Neji. "Are you going somewhere?"

"In search of her."

At this, Anko smiled. "Then do me a favour and assist me in writing a letter to her for when you find her."

"Hai."

The two of them spent minutes writing a long letter for Tenten. It was Anko's last letter to her child so there were many things she wanted to say. After the letter was finished and Neji tucked it safely in his clothes, Anko instructed Neji to check under her pillow for something. Neji gently raised her head and did as instructed.

A soft gasp left his mouth as he gently replaced Anko's head. It was the bracelet that he gave Tenten. "It fell from her hand the day she was arrested." Anko explained, watching Neji's face as she did so. The man was close to tears just by holding the symbolic bracelet he gifted to his lover. "I am glad." Anko broke the silence between them with a serene smile on her face. "I am glad that Tenten met you."

~ x ~

Following Lee's advice, Neji went to meet Sai, Ino's fiancé, to get a poster of Tenten done. The pale man was a very talented artist. His drawing of Tenten had Neji gasping and recalling just how much he missed her. After a lot of farewells and parting gifts (mostly food), Neji started his journey to the unknown.

Hinata promised to help Neji by asking Naruto to conduct a search for Tenten in the Whirlpool kingdom so Neji crossed Uzushio from his list of kingdoms to search. He knew that Tenten would never go to the land of Snow because of Shion so he crossed the cold place off too. The first place he went to was a neighboring village not too far from the borders of Konoha, the land of Rice patties.

He searched high and low, through sunshine and rain but couldn't find anybody that saw a woman resembling the one on his poster. He found some good news at a restaurant where a regular customer said that he sighted her.

"She was injured and looked like she would fall if a heavy wind blowed when I first saw her. The two buns on her head were a peculiar feature about her." 

That got Neji anxious. He unfolded his poster and shoved it eagerly in front of the man's face. "Would this be her?!" His voice pitched with excitement.

"There is no mistaking it, this is definitely she." The man nodded.

"Where did you see her last?"

"She used to work in this place for some months but I suddenly stopped seeing her again." And just like that, Neji's hope of finding her soon smashed. He appreciated the man with a few gold coins and went to meet with the owner of the restaurant.

The plump woman refused to give any information until Neji had to resolve into bribery. He gave her some gold coins which had the woman's eyes bulging. This was a raise from the usual copper coins that she gained from her business so why not?

"She decided to leave the land of Rice patties. I do not know where she left to for she would not tell me." Was the vague answer Neji got after spending so much. If only he had the magical ability to be able to block chakra points, he would've hit the plump hag with his tenketsu and made her suffer.

Anyway, he had a land less to cross from his map now that he knew that Tenten was not in the land of Rice patties. The next place on his map was the Water kingdom but Neji doubted that Tenten would want to go there. The Water kingdom had a strict no stranger policy so foreigners that entered the kingdom, the capitol especially, without the necessary permission from the king of the land could face a death penalty. Shuddering, Neji crossed Kirigakure from his map and proceeded north east to the next stranger friendly kingdom; the Wind kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.♥


	26. Chapter twenty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten's whereabouts is shown.

The journey through the deserts of the wind kingdom proved to be heinous work without a camel. Sand entered Neji's shoes, eyes, mouth and clothes so much that the man was sure that the tiny grains were stuck in every pore on his skin. He mentally hailed servants world wide because walking for long distances wasn't easy, especially in places like this.

The sun was scorching at day and the wind was freezing at night, not to mention the unbearable thirst that Neji suffered throughout the journey. He was self disciplined not to drink water from his canteen more than three times a day so that the water would last him. Three days later, he was in the capitol of the wind kingdom, Sunagakure. He was one day late because he was almost caught in a bad sandstorm that lasted for almost twenty two hours.

"Neji-sama." One of the guard soldiers greeted him upon his arrival which had him surprised. The guard searched through his clothes for something and withdrew a letter from underneath his sleeves. Neji's brows met as he took the letter but lightened up as he realized who it was from. If the royal seal wasn't enough indication that it was from Gaara, the ink writing was.

"How did he know I would arrive here?" Neji muttered to himself and folded the letter neatly before tucking it under his kimono top. He nodded his thanks to the soldier and started his journey to the royal palace of Suna.

~ x ~ 

The weather was fair today as always. Children roamed the streets and market stalls lined each place with numerous items in display. Tenten loved this part of the town because it reminded her of her home village in Konoha. 

She missed Konoha very much. Tenten wondered how everyone was faring. How was Anko? Lee, Gai? Ino? She bit her lip. Neji? Did he forget her already? Did he wed with Shion?

Over the months Tenten had been wandering through villages. The first month of her banishment was painful and strenuous because she was recovering from her wounds, both emotionally and physically. Tenten's skills came in handy for her at the land of Tea which was the first place she lodged. She worked as a black smith for some months and earned some money enough to decide that she would move away from the place.

Tenten wanted no attachment with any village or kingdom which was one of the reasons she became nomadic, the second and main reason being to look for the legendary sannin, Tsunade. From the land of Silence to the Hidden Lock village, Tenten journeyed, lodged, made some money and resumed her journey again. Many a times she was told to dwell in a land or village but Tenten refused. She needed to find Tsunade. 

The fire kingdom was wonderful and she almost settled there, almost. Tenten searched for Tsunade and kept an eye out for Sakura of the fire kingdom. Alas, Sakura was the prince's betrothed so she could not meet with her. She considered making a riot at the palace gates to draw Sasuke's attention but that would only land her in prison before the raven even noticed her presence.

Few months into searching for Tsunade, Tenten figured that the woman loved to gamble and had been dubbed the 'legendary sucker' for her luck. Further research into the gambling houses, the brunette found out that Tsunade never stayed in a village for more than two weeks which made her search more substantial.

At the land of rice patties where she worked as a waitress at a restaurant, she caught news of the legendary sucker being in town. Happiness filled her entire being at the good news but her hopes were dashed when she heard that Tsunade had once again left for another village. Tenten was livid. The woman whose hair was tied two buns grabbed the lord of the gambling house by his collar, which came as a shocker to everyone in the place because they clearly did not expect the small woman to possess such strength. They should meet Sakura.

"When did she leave?! Where is she going?! Did she mention where she was going?!" The half woman battered the man with questions as she shook him till his teeth started rattling. Once she found out that Tsunade left just three days ago and where the sannin headed, Tenten quit her job and packed her bags.

She knew she had no time to waste. If she could get to Tsunade and at least told her about Anko's symptoms, the woman would be able to provide an antidote. She would think about how to get the cure across to Anko later. Hell she could go to Uzushio and have Udon, Moegi's friend, deliver it for her.

It had been a week since she arrived at Sunagakure. The journey through the desert was strenuous but the village was a lot more bearable. Tenten reserved an inn and started her search, checking very gambling house there is at the capitol and asking every sake bar for the legendary sucker but she found nothing.

Nobody had sighted a blond woman with large breasts holding a pearl wearing pig or her escort whose dark blue kimono was her signature. These descriptions were provided by the many people she had questioned. Did she not arrive at Sunagakure? Did Tenten hear the information wrongly?

The woman sighed dejectedly at her dead ends as she walked through the market area. It was rowdy and noisome but Tenten loved it. She was reminded of home as she heard the noises of salesmen advertising their wares and children roaming around.

Neji hated crowds, in fact he despised them. He could tolerate some amounts of people, even more so with Tenten by his side but without her he was a lost cause. It didn't help that this place was similar to the rural area that Tenten grew up in. He found himself reminiscing about the time she took him to the local parts of the village.

Neji suddenly froze in his steps eliciting stares from the people that passed by but Neji couldn't bring himself to care. He heard Tenten's voice just now. He turned around in search for the familiar two buns of her hair but was disappointed when he found nothing and stopped hearing the voice.

Chuckling loudly to himself, he concluded that his illness was making him ear things and resumed his journey to the palace.

Tenten stopped arguing prices with the woman selling cantaloupes to glare at the man standing so closely behind her. "Oi, I have a knife and I am not afraid to use it!" She threatened and to prove her point she allowed a fraction of her dagger to peek out from her sleeves. The man trying to pickpocket ran away once he realized that he was caught.

Tenten huffed indignantly and was about to resume the argument with the woman (who had packed the cantaloupes with extra to top upon seeing the previous interaction) when she saw a man's figure. Tenten's breath caught at the uncanny resemblance to her prince and was about to call on him when he turned around. The woman sighed in disappointment, he wasn't the one she hoped him to be.

The heat must've gotten into her head to be able to imagine Neji so vividly. Cantaloupes forgotten, she trudged away to the inn she occupied. Once she was in the safe confines of her room, she curled up into a ball and allowed tears to spill from her eyes. She missed Neji so much that it hurt. She wanted him close again. She wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss him again but that was but a mere illusion now.

If only Tenten had looked closer and Neji searched harder, they would have seen each other at the market.

~ x ~

Neji arrived at the palace at dusk. He showed the letter containing the King's seal to the palace guards and was escorted to a guestroom to freshen up and have a meal.

The maids announced his presence at the door and opened them when a the permission was granted to let him in. Gaara was at the table in his chambers with two teacups and a teapot in front of him. The redhead offered a small Gaara-esque smile upon seeing him which he returned.

"Gaara-sama." Neji greeted with a slight bow.

"You have arrived. Please sit."

Neji did as told and watched as Gaara poured some tea for him. "How did you know I would arrive here?" Neji asked after some pleasantries were exchanged.

"News travel fast." Was Gaara's vague reply. Neji expected him to say something more about the matter but knowing Gaara, that was the end of the topic. Because he knew that, Neji decided to speak again.

"Why did you summon me, Gaara-sama?"

"I have some news for you, Neji-sama."

"News?"

"Hai. Tsunade-hime has been found and is currently residing in the palace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There are only five chapters left to this story. Thanks for sticking with me through this.


	27. Chapter twenty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion💕

"You found Tsunade-hime?" Neji asked just to make sure he didn't hear wrongly.

"Hai. The gate guards gave me the reports a few days ago and I was thankfully able to persuade her to stay here only after giving full access to my wine house. We were going to send a messenger hawk to you but the news came that you dropped your title as crown prince so I asked the guards to be on the look out for you." Gaara explained.

"I appreciate your help, Gaara-sama." Neji thanked his friend. They discussed a little bit and talked about things which eventually led to the talk about Tenten. Neji explained that he was on the search for his lover and Gaara agreed to help him search for her.

A copy of Sai's poster was made and a reward was added to it to make the search faster. While they waited for results, Neji went to visit Tsunade-hime for a medical check up. If there was anybody that knew what was wrong with him and could cure it, it was Tsunade.

Tsunade ran a couple of tests and checked his pulse for a diagnosis. As expected from the legendary doctor, she came up with a diagnosis within days and called Neji to break the news down to him.

"Well brat, listen to what I am about to say carefully." The sannin started but Neji knew what she was about to say. A serene smile came upon his face as he guessed what the woman wanted to say.

"It is beyond you, is it not?"

Tsunade was astounded by how easily he was taking the news. "It seems you have come to accept your fate." Tsunade smiled at him and stood up. "I would not give in so easily if I were you." She said as she withdrew something from one of the boxes in the room. "Now I am not giving you hope, brat, but I am admonishing you to live to the fullest."

The blond woman took a seat and placed the sake bottle that she had withdrawn from the boxes in front of Neji. The lavender eyed man raised a brow at her actions which caused her to give a small laugh.

"Oh dear." She spoke between laughs. "I assure you that it is elixir inside this bottle." Tsunade swore. Neji skeptically took the bottle and sniffed its contents. He was pleased to see that it was indeed medicine and not alcohol.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"A spoon two times a day should suffice. While there is no known cure for this rare disease, there are ways to slow its advancements. I do wish I could have done more for you."

Whether she was saying it out of sympathy or true concern, Neji knew not but he thanked her anyway. "You have done more than enough, your ladyship. If you will hear my request, Tsunade-sama, I do have a favour to beseech of you."

"A favour? Speak for I am listening."

Neji exited Tsunade-hime's guest quarters with a sombre expression on his face. He had known for a long time that his fate was sealed but to hear the results aloud made his heart ache.

~ x ~

"Your majesty." A servant bowed to the king as he spoke. "The woman whom you search for has been found."

"Is that so? Report the news to Neji-sama and bring the woman here." Gaara instructed.

"Hai." The servant left in a rush. Few moments later, Tenten was led in by some palace guards along with a man that was presumably the one who found her.

"Your majesty."

"Well done." Gaara commended the man who found her. "It is indeed she. You shall be rewarded as promised. Please, Kankuro, deal with him for I want to speak with her alone."

Kankuro sounded his affirmation and led everybody outside save for Tenten who was still bowing.

"Rise." Gaara commanded and she did. The woman looked confused as to why she was suddenly on the papers and why the king requested her presence. "Please be at ease, you have done nothing deserving a punishment."

"Hai." Tenten spoke for the first time since she arrived at the palace. "What requests thee for my presence, your Majesty?" She asked.

The woman was scared when she found herself on wanted posters in the capitol and had tried to escape but a man had caught sight of her and reported to the gate guards. She put up no restraint when she was caught for she figured that she would at the least have a fair hearing when she reached the palace.

It was a great relief hearing what Gaara had said but that did little to quench her inquisitiveness as to why her presence was requested. She got her answer when the doors to the throne room opened and in walked the person her heart yearned for the most.

His lavender eyes scanned the room frantically and finally landed on her frame. She had grown even more beautiful over the months that passed. Her hair, while still in two buns, was left flowing at the back and braided exotically. Her cocoa brown eyes danced with adoration and happiness as she took his sight in. Her skin glowed beautifully like polished moonstone. Tenten was absolutely so beautiful.

"Neji-sama." Tenten whispered as she took a step forward towards him. It was like a dream, was this a dream?

"Tenten!" All of Neji's restraints broke as he ran to embrace her. "Oh Tenten." He buried his nose in her hair and held her body so close. She was warm and snug against him like a fitting puzzle piece.

"Neji." Tenten smiled dreamily and buried her head in his broad chest. He smelled the same, of myrrh and rose petals. It was an exotic smell that was peculiar to him alone. It felt good, so good to be in his embracing arms again. It was so wonderful.

They broke apart because Gaara cleared his throat awkwardly. Tenten's face was pink with embarrassment while Neji just smiled and bowed. "Thank you for your assistance, Gaara."

Gaara raised a dismissive hand and waved it. "It was nothing difficult. I suppose you want to get further acquainted with each other for the time you have missed. I shall excuse you now." The king said and stood up from his throne.

Neji led Tenten to his guest quarters and could not help but hug her again. "I missed you, my beautiful Tenten." He whispered against her ear.

"Neji-sama. You do not know how much I longed for you. I wondered if you had forgotten about me or if you had wedded with lady Shion. My heart yearned for you everyday and the thought of you plagued me each night. Oh how I missed you." Tenten mumbled against his chest with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

Neji pulled away from the embrace in favour of caressing her cheek. His eyes gazed into hers with a gentle warmth and an emotion that Tenten knew so well. His eyes screamed of his love for her and she was certain that her eyes spoke the same.

He leaned down and ghosted his pale lips against her rosy ones. Even though they barely touched, they both shuddered at the immense feeling that the contact radiated. Tenten closed her eyes and sighed in content when Neji's lips finally merged with hers in a blissful kiss. The warmth was still the same. The electrifying feeling of his lips moving against hers was still the same. When his tongue mapped the crevices of her mouth, she felt the same rush of emotions she felt when they shared their first kiss. She could never be tired of his kisses.

Neji pulled her closer by her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trailing her fingers through his long rich hair. They pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

Tenten suddenly remembered something and raised her hand to caress Neji's cheek. "You spent three days and nights begging for my release." She said, looking into his lavender eyes. "I feared for your health so much that I could not sleep."

Neji's hand met hers and he nuzzled into her soft palm. "It was nothing. For you, I shall give my arm if I had to." He confessed honestly but Tenten was not impressed.

"Still you risked your health for my sake." She said with a frown. Neji only smiled and poked her nose.

"Worry not, beautiful maiden for I have met with Tsunade-hime." At this, Tenten perked up.

"Tsunade-hime?!"

"Hai." Neji knew that he was lying to her but he could not bear to see the pain in her eyes again. "She checked me and gave me an elixir." While it was not a complete lie, it was a half truth and a lie nevertheless but what Tenten did not know could not kill her. "Moreover, I have asked her for a favour to meet with you."

" _Otoni_ _?!"_

"Hmm." Neji hummed in response. "She is currently resting in the royal wine house. After that you are refreshed, we shall meet with her together." Neji hated keeping secrets from his beloved but he could not bring himself to tell her the truth. He did not want to see her in pain for all that he was worth.

It was only advantageous that Tenten remained in the dark about his illness. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otoni- really?


	28. Chapter twenty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji's proposal💕

Neji and Tenten went to Tsunade's guest chambers after freshening up to discuss about Anko's illness.

"She has also began to cough up blood from her bowels and she gets weary often." Tenten rounded up the symptoms of Anko's illness to Tsunade who was searching through a medical book.

"Hmm...I will not be sure unless I see the woman in face. As luck would have it, I am visiting Konoha on my next travel. If you can, send a message to Anko to meet me at Bankai inn in a fortnight." Tsunade stood up and walked towards a table.

Picking a brush and dipping it in ink, the blond woman began to write on a blank paper sheet which was on the table. She finished and signed it with her seal before giving it to Tenten.

"Deliver this to her. This is how I shall recognize that it is she." Tsunade instructed.

"Hai. Arigato kosaimasu, Tsunade-sama." Tenten bowed in appreciation and left her presence. Once outside the guest chambers, Tenten looked at the letter in her hand with a troubled expression on her face. How was she supposed to deliver the letter to Anko since she was banished?

"Tenten." The mentioned woman raised her head to look at her lover. "What is it that bothers you?" Neji asked once he got close to her. He had stayed outside when Tenten went to meet with Tsunade. Tenten recounted all of lady Tsunade's instructions and sighed.

"I am at a loss for what I should do Neji, I am banished from Konoha after all." Tenten complained. Neji pat her hair as though he was petting a child and spoke.

"If we could leave soon, I might be able to deliver it for you."

"Would you?!" Tenten asked excitedly and Neji nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes I shall, and besides I have business matters there." Neji assured. Before the man could say or do anything though, a sudden blur of sandy blond whizzed past him and tackled his lover.

"Tenten-chan!" Temari squealed in delight of seeing the former servant girl. Said woman blinked rapidly to try to compose her disoriented self; Temari was too sudden.

"T-Temari-hime!" Tenten squealed with equal excitement once she got over her surprise. The two women hugged each other and Temari stole Tenten, leaving an annoyed Neji behind. 

"They shall spend several hours dilly dallying." Kankuro, who had materialized beside Neji predicted. "What are your plans now?" The painted man asked.

"I plan to leave with Tenten for the land of Rice patties. It is closer to Konoha and thus my travel there shall be shorter." Neji answered truthfully. "I can not thank Suna enough for their assistance."

"Do not fret about it." Kankuro gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "We are allies after all. So then, now that you have renounced your position as crown prince how are the kingdom matters faring?" He asked.

"I am afraid I do not know about that." Neji replied. The man knew that his decision would have caused many problems regarding the heir to the throne but Neji could care less about the matter. 

~ x ~

Tenten and Neji bowed to the sand siblings in appreciation and bade them farewell. They left the Capitol and traveled through the dessert to the land of Rice patties. The place was conveniently along the borders of the Leaf kingdom, Wind country and The Earth Kingdom so it was a good trade spot. Tenten logged at an inn at the meantime Neji went to deliver the letter to Anko.

The money which Tenten saved up from working for him was more than enough to pay for Tsunade's services so money was not a problem. While Neji was away, Tenten found herself a job as a waitress just to keep herself occupied and pay for the inn expenses. She had an eye on a piece of land which she decided would be good for farming. When Neji came back, Tenten was planning to tell him of her ideas.

Meanwhile Neji was kneeling before Anko, Gai and Lee after he had given Anko the letter. The three were surprised at his actions and even more surprised when he leaned forward and bowed his head to the ground.

"Onegai shimasu! I ask of you for Tenten's hand in marriage. I pray thee that thou wilt bless our union."

There was a stunned silence in the small house until Lee found his voice and screamed. "Eh?!" The man's owl like eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden news and looked at Anko who was deep in thought.

"Anko, what do you say about this matter?" Gai asked the purple haired woman.

There was a moment of silence before Anko finally spoke and said; "As long as you take care of her, that is the only dowry I ask." Neji sat up, hair following his movement, and smiled widely at the woman who chuckled. "You have done enough for me already." She said gesturing at the letter in her hand. "As long as you care for Tenten and love her, I am contented."

"If Anko says so, then I who am I to say otherwise?" Gai spoke with a smile.

"Neji." The man turned to face Lee who gave him a stern look. "Take very good care of her." Lee requested and Neji nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you Lee. Thank you Anko-san, Gai-san, arigato gosaimasu!" Neji thanked and bowed repeatedly. He was happy that he has the approval of Tenten's guardians to marry her, what was left was to pop the question and hope that she would say yes.

Gai sniffed and did nothing to wipe the tears streaming down his face. "Such youthfulness! This is the blossoming springtime of love!" He proclaimed.

"Hai!" Lee sniffed as fat tears streamed down his face. "Such wonderful romance between the prince and the servant girl!" He declared.

Anko sighed and ushered Neji out before the two start going all out. "Come now son, it must be sunset already if those goons are crying. You do not want to leave your wife alone, do you?"

"Hai, okaa-sama." Anko blushed at the term Neji used to address her. She could not believe that she was already a mother in law, well soon to be mother in law.

Neji visited the palace for a brief moment to hand Hinata a letter through the guards before leaving for the Rice Patties.

Tenten told him of her idea to buy land and so they did with the money Tenten saved up from her travels and with Neji's money. They built a small cottage on the land and a workshop where Tenten could work as a black smith. They left a portion of land for farming and decided that they would grow vegetables and herbs on it for food and also for selling.

By the time they were done building the cottage, half a year had passed and all their money was spent but they were content. Tenten taught Neji some basic black smithery and soon, he was able to repair farm tools along with Tenten while they waited for their plants to grow. They sometimes helped the villagers in the rice field and were gifted sometimes. One day, an old woman gave Tenten a hen which she nurtured until it lay eggs.

When the eggs hatched, their neighbour just came and claimed that the chicks were his because her hen crossed with his fowl. The village knew no peace that day for Tenten pulled the man's hair from their roots.

It was evening time in the land of Rice patties. The sun was almost setting, which painted the sky with purple, blue and orange hues. The rice fields reflected the sky and painted a beautiful picture upon the rice fields. Tenten and Neji were walking through a corn field hand in hand, admiring the beauty of the sunset and soaking themselves in each other's presence.

The atmosphere was serene and peaceful with only the intrusion of the wind beating against the corn ears. Tenten leaned her head on Neji's shoulder and smiled contentedly. Though they were rather humble financially speaking compared to before, Tenten felt like she had the whole world with Neji. She received letters from her family in Konoha from time to time and their black smithery was faring fair, it was all she could ask.

Neji however was feeling antsy. He had no idea about what to say to Tenten or how to pop the question. Should he kneel? Should he recite a poem? Should he ask directly? Tenten must have felt his troubled mind because she lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a puzzled look.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No, I am just thinking." Neji replied half heartedly but that did not get Tenten off his back.

"Thinking about what?" The woman asked. Neji looked down at her and cupped her cheeks, caressing it with his thumb.

"How far we have come." He answered. His eyes bore into her own with such intensity that had Tenten melting. "I never would have thought that I would fall in love with you considering how we met." They both gave a chuckle at that. "Then you became my maid and brought in the sun with you to brighten my dark life. You brought out a side of me that I knew not that I had and gave me freedom. You cared not for if I were a Prince or not and treated me as my own person."

Neji fumbled with his sleeves for a while, eliciting a puzzled look from Tenten. The man seemed to find what he was searching for and took a deep breath.

"Many things have happened and now, look how we have grown. I want to spend every day of my life with you, Tenten. I want to rest in your arms and have children with you." Neji removed something from his sleeves and Tenten gasped. It was her bracelet, the one Neji made for her while he was yet a prince. She had thought that she lost it. "Tenten, will you marry me?"

Tears rapidly formed in Tenten's eyes and her breath was taken from her. She could only afford a nod and Neji slipped the bracelet on her wrist. "Kami-sama..." She was speechless.

"I love you." Neji proclaimed and caressed her cheek.

"Likewise I."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss as they melted into each other's embrace. The wind blew across the cornfield and gently nudged them both as if to say that it supported their marriage. The both of them were happy beyond mention because they had all that they could ever ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're invited to the matrimonial ceremony between Hyuga Neji and Tenten which comes up next chapter.💝


	29. Chapter twenty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and some good news💕

It was a bright day in the land of Rice patties. The sky was blue and the sun was warm. The villagers were in merry spirits for the new additions to their village were getting married on this bright day. Ino, Lee, Gai and Anko traveled from Konoha to the land to celebrate with their friend and daughter while Hinata and Hanabi came to celebrate with Neji.

Tenten was nervous. In a few hours, she shall become Neji's wife, **_wife_** ** _!_** Anko held her hand and smiled brightly for her daughter had grown. It was only yesterday that she stumbled upon the small child on the streets of Konoha and now she was getting married.

Tenten was beautiful in her light blue haori. A tulip flower decorated her hair courtesy of Ino and her lips were reddened with ancient make up.

"Tenten!" Ino squealed and held her hand. She remembered not to hug her so as not to crumple her dress so holding her hand was the next best thing. A wedding band was on the blond woman's finger and a small baby bump showed beneath her kimono.

"Ino. How are your husband and little one?" Tenten smiled and gestured to the bump.

"Congratulations Tenten-chan! Sai is fine and my child is faring well. Very soon it shall be your turn." Ino said with a wink which caused Tenten's face to darken with a blush.

"Tenten-chan." A soft voice called and Tenten turned to see Hinata walking towards her with her own baby bump. "Congratulations on your wedding, Tenten-chan."

"Arigato Hinata-sama, and how is the little one?" Tenten asked.

"He is quite the kicker." Hinata giggled softly and rubbed her very visible bump fondly. "Very soon you shall experience something such as this." The princess said with a knowing smile and Tenten blushed darker, causing the two women to laugh.

Lee and Gai hugged each other as they cried when the bride and groom appeared. Tenten was so beautiful and Neji was so handsome, they were the perfect match from the heavens. Hanabi bawled into Hinata's shoulder when the newly weds shared wine, marking the completion of the wedding ritual.

Everybody cheered for the newly weds as Neji slipped a jade ring unto Tenten's fingers. The ring belonged to his mother before she died and the one Tenten wore on him belonged to his father. After the wedding ritual came the feast where everybody got drunk on rice wine save for the newly weds, the pregnant women and Lee who could not hold liquor well.

Night time fell over the land and cast darkness upon the place. Tenten knelt on the bed in her undergarments, very nervous. It was the wedding night and the time when the marriage would be consummated. The woman was a wreck of nerves. What if Neji didn't find her appealing? What if the scars from the whipping she received months back appalled him? What if she messed up?

The doors slid open and Neji's breath caught at the sight before him. _Beautiful_ _._ Moonlight danced upon Tenten's milky skin, causing it to glow beautifully and the mere sight of Tenten in her undergarments kneeling in wait for him was greatly arousing. His wife was so beautiful. His wife. He loved how it sounded. His wife.

Neji sauntered to Tenten and knelt beside her, frowning when he saw the perplexed look on her face. "Is something the matter?" He asked worriedly. Tenten breathed and dared herself to look at him. The feelings portrayed in those pale eyes hit her like a storm and the longer she looked, the lesser her anxiety became.

"I was nervous." Tenten confessed. "You shall finally raise my hair* but I am very nervous."

Neji's face softened with adoration and he kissed her forehead. "Do not be, I am your husband after all." He coaxed and with that, he captured her lips in a sensual kiss while working on her undergarments. When the material slid off her shoulders leaving her bare before him, he could only gasp in appraisal. She was beautiful. Every part of her was beautiful.

The night was filled with delightful moans and pure bliss for the two.

* * *

Their business grew and soon enough, they were able to dig a well at the back of their house. It was difficult going to the stream for water so having a well made it easier. They soon began to sell fowl along with their herbs and Neji discovered that he only loved poultry in their finished form...chicken. Those squawking beady eyed birds were the incarnations of evil but nobody believed him.

Tenten was feeling rather woozy today. She did not know why the smell of certain things repulsed her or why she suddenly found herself eating what she normally would not eat. Tenten was plucking some tomatoes to make katsudon with when a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

She heaved and vomited until her stomach could bear it no longer. What was wrong? Realization suddenly smacked her and Tenten gasped. She checked her palms for the tell tale paleness of pregnancy on them and smiled when she saw that she was indeed pregnant with Neji's child.

"Kami-sama..." Tears formed in her eyes as she held her stomach. Love and adoration for the forming child suddenly overwhelmed her so much that she was crying. "Arigato Kami-sama, arigato." She repeated and rubbed her stomach.

Neji noticed that Tenten was crying and ran to her immediately, panicking that something was wrong. "Tenten! Tenten what is wrong? Why are you in tears? Are you hurt? Is something the matter?" Neji fussed but Tenten grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Huh?" Neji asked dumbly.

Tenten simply smiled and sniffed. She knew he would realize it and he definitely did because he was suddenly gaping like fish, struggling to form words.

"You are with child?" Neji asked as he found his voice.

"Hai. I am with your child." Tenten confirmed. Neji found himself at a loss for what to say. The feeling was overwhelming! He would be a father, _him_ _!_

"My child." He whispered. "My child! I shall be a father!" Neji exclaimed and engulfed Tenten in a hug. "I am going to be a father!"

Tenten giggled and squealed at his antics as he placed kisses all over her face. "And I shall be a mother." Tenten whispered.

A father and a mother. They would be the best parents for their child.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.♥
> 
> *To raise somebody's hair means to take their virginity on the wedding night.


	30. Chapter twenty-nine

Neji had never been more blessed. He had a beautiful wife and an adorable baby on the way, he couldn't ask for anything better. Tenten was five months into her pregnancy and was already showing. Neji soon found out that his new favorite thing to do was to rub the baby bump.

Seeing Tenten with a baby bump was so endearing and enticing so he could not help it if he wanted to take her right in the kitchen. There were things he had to go through like Tenten's mood swings and cravings at ungodly hours but he was happy doing them.

Neji smiled serenely as he imagined his family in the future. After this, they would have another child and another. Eight children should be enough, right? They would be one big happy family... But Neji knew that was not the case.

His vision was already dimming and his strength waned daily. He found it difficult to lift a simple mallet and had to push himself in the smithery. Neji was afraid he would never live to see his child. He was afraid of leaving Tenten alone in the world with their child. He was afraid of how he was going to break the news down to Tenten.

His wife would be sad and angry with him for hiding his illness but he did it thinking about her. Neji made up his mind to tell her by the end of the week but as usual, Tenten was always one step ahead. It happened one afternoon in their house.

Neji had just dropped the basin he used to fetch some water for Tenten's use when he figured that he could not breathe. It felt like his chest was constricting and his air passages were closing up. Trying his best not to make a noise that will alert Tenten, he wanted to move to the smithery but his legs gave way beneath him and he fell.

"Anata?" Tenten called from their shared room and when she heard no answer, she came outside only to find her husband heaving on the ground. "Anata!" Tenten ran to him and helped him to sit up but Neji still could not breathe.

The latter coughed suddenly and blood and mucus splashed unto the floor. Tenten's eyes swelled to the size of saucers as Neji kept coughing up blood and mucus. He kept heaving and trying to catch his breath but could not and the only thing Tenten could do was to watch with horror stricken eyes as her husband died before her.

"N-Neji!"

After a few minutes of heaving, his chest finally opened and he was able to catch breath. Neji took a lungful of the much needed air and looked at Tenten. She had tears in her cocoa eyes and she was angry with him.

"Tenten..." He started but she cut him short.

"Do not Tenten me. How long were you planning to keep this a secret from me?" Tenten asked spitefully.

"I was going to tell you..."

"Tell me when?! When I wake up one morning and you refuse to rise?! When I suddenly hear news that my husband has kicked the bucket?! Tell me when, Neji!" The tears flowed from Tenten's eyes freely. She though he was well! She thought she would be able to grow old with him!

"I am sorry for keeping it from you Tenten, I did not want you to worry is all." Neji apologized but he was just making excuses and he knew it. Tenten deserved to know.

"How could I not worry? You are my husband, it is my obligation to worry for you. I am your wife, I was supposed to be your confidant! You- you have been suffering alone all this time when I was supposed to share in your suffering!" Tenten yelled. Neji just knelt there, speechless. He had no words to say. "You put on a facade for me for my wellbeing but you did not put my feelings into consideration. I do not want to lose you, Neji...!"

Tenten bawled and started hiccupping from her tears but Neji could not help but love this woman even more. He stood up and embraced her without caring about the blood on his clothes. "I am sorry Tenten." He whispered. "I was selfish in my judgement. I thought I would ease you from your worries but I did it in my best interests only. I am deeply sorry. Please forgive me."

Tenten sniffed as her waterworks reduced and buried her head in his chest. "You are forgiven. Do not keep secrets from me again. I want to care for you and worry about you. I want to comfort you and hold you. I want to be there for you."

"I swear not to keep secrets from you again." Neji promised and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them separated with a start when a sudden kick came from Tenten's belly. A grin spread upon Tenten's face as she rubbed her bump.

"Did you feel that?" She asked an awe stricken Neji who just nodded. He was breathless.

"I did." He breathed. "I did!" He hugged Tenten again and spoke to the baby this time. "I love you, my child." Once again the baby kicked.

Tenten giggled at her husband's antics and wrapped her arms around him. "I also love you, my child." She cooed.

"I love you both so much." Neji confessed and kissed Tenten's hair. The grief from earlier was gone and replaced with stronger feelings of love for each other and their unborn child.

Neji found himself panicking when Tenten suddenly announced that her water had broken. He ran the fastest he could to the midwives and worked up a mini whirlwind just from pacing outside the room. His heart leapt with joy when the sound of the baby's cries reached his ears.

"Congratulations for it is a girl." The midwife said to him with a big smile but Neji was barely paying attention. The woman collected the baby from Tenten and assisted him in carrying the child. The baby was so chubby and her rosy cheeks shined under the lantern. Pale curious eyes gazed at her father and Neji just melted. She was a carbon copy of him.

"Aoi." He named her. "Aoi-Sora." She was his blue sky, the only place he could spread his wings so freely and fly. "Aoi-Sora."

"Come, for Sora has to feed." The midwife collected the baby from him and handed her carefully to her mother. Neji watched as she greedily sucked on breast milk in awe while his legs carried him over to Tenten's side. His wife looked up at him with a small exhausted smile and leaned her head on his torso while he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you." He whispered against her hair and pressed a kiss there. "Thank you so much, my darling."

"Neji." Tenten bit back the urge to tease him for crying and smiled instead. She looked at her daughter and held her small body close. She had a family with the man she loved.

~ x ~

"Tenten, let us go for a stroll." Neji announced as he came out from his shared room with his wife. A blur of dark brown ran and hugged him on the leg which almost caused him to topple over. "Aoi!"

Innocent lavender eyes looked up at him with adoration and wonder. "Ne ne otou-chan, where are we going?" The young girl asked with bubbling excitement. She might look like him but her personality was more like Tenten's.

Before Neji could answer, another blur of brown ran to him and hugged his leg. It was his son, Nejire, trying to copy what his sister just did. He could only babble and squealed incoherent words instead of normal speech though because he was only a year old. Nejire had Tenten's cinnamon brown hair and eyes but the shape of his face and behavioural tendencies was his father's.

Neji knelt to his children's levels and kissed their foreheads. "It is a surprise." He spoke, answering Aoi's question.

"Eeeh?! I don't like surprises!" Aoi complained and crossed her arms with a pout. Nejire babbled what he thought resembled what his sister just said and crossed his chibi hands too with an exaggerated pout. They both inherited their mother's cute pouting habit, it seems.

"I don't like surprises also." An additional voice said behind the children. Tenten came to stand behind them and crossed her arms with a pout too which caused Neji to scoff.

"Look at you three ganging up on me!" He feigned indignation. "I shall not be victim of your cute pouting."

"Yes you shall!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes you shall!" Aoi seconded.

"Bebusha!" Nejire supported.

"Get him!" With a war cry, they all jumped on Neji causing him to fall with a yelp. Tenten was on his right with a cute irresistible pout on her lips, Nejire lied in his chest with an adorable chibi pout on his chibi lips and Aoi-Sora was on his left with a heart melting pout on her lips.

Neji laughed and shook his head. "I yield!" He chuckled. "My family is just too adorable to resist." The three let out victorious squeals and danced around in triumph.

"Yaaaaaaah!" Aoi and Nejire screamed in delight as they ran through the wheat field.

"Sora! Neji-kun! Don't go too far away from your father and I!" Tenten yelled after her children while Neji chuckled. Something was off about Neji today, Tenten could feel it in her bones.

They chose a spot and lied down on the grass with their children at each of their sides. 

"Tenten." Neji called solemnly. Just then Tenten felt her heart dive into her stomach. Everywhere was suddenly quiet as the girl with two buns realized that...

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be the last. Thank you for your kudos, comments, bookmarks and reads. I really appreciate your support.


	31. Chapter thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

It was time.

_No_ _._

Tenten wanted him to stay.

_No_ _!_

She thought she could handle the pain.

_No!_

She knew it was inevitable but she hoped for it not to be.

"No." She wasn't ready for this yet. "No. No. No. No. No!" She sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping children, and buried her head between her knees. Neji sat up and touched her shoulder softly. He didn't know if this was common with dying people but he could tell that today was his last.

"Tenten." Neji whispered. His sight was almost gone and it took effort to lift even his arm. There were times he wanted to pick Nejire and Aoi-Sora up on his shoulders but he could not.

"It can not be!" Tenten lashed out. "It can not. We could find Tsunade-hime again...s-she could make a stronger elixir for you..."

"Tenten."

"...You would be well again and we shall be a happy family..."

"Tenten."

"...You wanted eight children, we would have twelve!..."

"Tenten!"

Tenten finally stopped rambling when she realized that she was already grieving. "Neji." She spoke and placed her head on his chest. His weak heartbeat drummed in her ears as his chest rose and fell.

"I am very happy that I met you and married you. I am grateful for my wonderful children; my beautiful Aoi and my adorable Nejire. Meeting you was the best thing to happen to me, Tenten. I do not fear death because you gave me freedom, Tenten. I can finally be free."

Tenten remembered that phrase from their first meeting.

 _Finally_ _be_ _free_ _..._

She remembered how Neji used to refer himself to a caged bird. Now he was free. Free from duties, free from illnesses, just free. Tenten's tears stopped flowing as she smiled nostalgically. _He_ _was_ _free_.

"Tenten. Can I have one last kiss?" Neji did not need to ask. They shared a sweet last kiss and Neji smiled serenely before kissing his children's foreheads and laying down.

"I love you." Tenten said for the last time.

 _"_ _Shinu_ _made_ _itoshi_ _teru_ _."_

_~_ _x_ _~_

_They_ _say_ _love_ _blossoms_ _in_ _unlikely_ _places_ _._ _I_ _for_ _one_ _know_ _how_ _true_ _the_ _saying_ _is_ _._ _Never_ _did_ _I_ _expect_ _in_ _my_ _life_ _to_ _find_ _love_ _,_ _talk_ _less_ _in_ _a_ _girl_ _with_ _two_ _buns_ _atop_ _her_ _head_ _._

_She_ _is_ _an_ _enigma_ _,_ _that_ _one_ _._ _Whereas_ _I_ _am_ _dark_ _and_ _grey_ _,_ _she_ _is_ _light_ _and_ _sunshine_ _._ _Her_ _spontaneity_ _knows_ _no_ _bounds_ _and_ _her_ _cheerfulness_ _never_ _wanes_ _with_ _time_ _._ _She_ _is_ _strong_ _,_ _beautiful_ _and_ _smart_ _._ _I_ _am_ _the_ _luckiest_ _man_ _to_ _have_ _married_ _her_ _._

_Tenten_ _,_ _I_ _know_ _my_ _words_ _would_ _do_ _little_ _to_ _comfort_ _you_ _but_ _I_ _do_ _not_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _grieve_ _over_ _me_ _._ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _remember_ _that_ _I_ _loved_ _every_ _thing_ _about_ _you_ _and_ _even_ _in_ _death_ _,_ _I_ _do_ _._ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _remind_ _Aoi_ _every_ _day_ _that_ _she_ _would_ _always_ _be_ _my_ _sky_ _,_ _my_ _freedom_ _and_ _Nejire_ _that_ _I_ _love_ _him_ _very_ _much_ _._

_I_ _wish_ _I_ _could_ _spend_ _more_ _time_ _in_ _earth_ _with_ _you_ _but_ _I_ _am_ _happy_ _for_ _the_ _time_ _we_ _have_ _spent_ _together_ _._ _I_ _am_ _happy_ _that_ _I_ _gave_ _up_ _being_ _a_ _prince_ _._ _I_ _am_ _happy_ _that_ _Naruto_ _chose_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _my_ _maid_ _._ _I_ _am_ _happy_ _that_ _I_ _met_ _you_ _at_ _the_ _forest_ _glades_ _._ _I_ _am_ _happy_ _that_ _I_ _saw_ _my_ _children_ _before_ _I_ _died_ _._ _I_ _am_ _happy_ _that_ _my_ _last_ _would_ _be_ _with_ _you_ _._

_Do_ _not_ _forget_ _me_ _but_ _let_ _not_ _your_ _heart_ _be_ _perplexed_ _._ _I_ _would_ _always_ _be_ _with_ _you_ _._

_Shinu_ _made_ _itoshi_ _teru_ _,_ _Tenten_ _._

_Arigato_ _to_ _sayonara_ _._

_-_ _Neji_ _._

Tenten clutched the letter tightly in her bosom and sobbed. Tears flowed like a broken dam down her cheeks as she cried and cried.

"Okaa-chan?"

"Mama?"

Tenten gazed at her poor children and stretched her arms wide. They both hugged their mother and tried to comfort her but she kept crying. Neither knew what was happening. Sora knew that her father was asleep but not that he would never wake up. Nejire was blissfully ignorant to every thing, he just wanted his mother to stop crying. Why was she crying? He wanted to cry too.

"Otou-chan loves you very much." Tenten whispered to them amidst tears. "He loves you so much."

~ x ~

It was a fair day in the land of Rice patties. A month had passed since Neji's death. Every body that heard the news mourned with Tenten and the children and the villagers even went on seven days mourning for him.

Tenten was not well over his death but she was slowly getting used to being the only adult in the house. She found comfort in her wonderful children and their innocent laughter. The both of them loved to play around Neji's grave and decorate it with flowers that it was so heartwarming. She was really thankful for her bundles of joy.

"Mama!"

"Okaa-chan!"

Speak of the angels and they shall appear. Tenten rose up from the tomatoes she was plucking to see what got her children bustling with activity. Said children ran full speed towards her and stopped only when they got to her side.

"Slow down! Where is the fire?" Tenten cautioned but her children were too excited to listen to her.

"Okaa-chan, look look! A birdie!" Aoi excitedly pointed at Nejire's head. For the first time in a few minutes, Tenten noticed the white dove perched upon the boy's cinnamon locks. The bird had a tulip in its beak and looked at Tenten with round eyes.

It made a noise and flew from Nejire's head to Tenten's lap and dropped the tulip there. "Neji..." Tenten whispered. The dove went back to its position on Nejire's head.

"Can we keep her?! Can we?! Can we?! Can we?!" Aoi begged.

"Can we?!" Nejire joined. Tenten giggled at their antics.

"How do you know it is a girl?" She chuckled but Aoi was serious about it.

"It is a girl, Kaa-chan. It is white!"

"White!" Nejire echoed.

"Hai hai, I have heard you." Tenten figured that they would know the difference as they grow older. She laughed as her children danced around with the dove they named Tsutsu courtesy of Nejire. Although Neji was gone, his presence remained strong among them.

Tenten looked at the tulip and took a dip sniff from it. She looked at the sunny sky and smiled at the sun.

_"_ _Arigato_ _,_ _Neji_ _."_

_Owari_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story till this moment.
> 
> *Shinu made itoshi teru - I love you to death.
> 
> Wow! We have finally drawn the curtains over the girl with two buns. Thank you all for your kudos and reviews♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's Star here. Trying out a Nejiten fanfic. This would be my first fanfic. I hope you would like it. Do not worry about watching the Naruto series or reading the manga as the plot of the story do not follow the original. You can understand even if you haven't seen the animé yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters and pictures are mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and various great artists respectively.


End file.
